Going to make some noise
by Wizard92
Summary: The war with Aizen is over and most of the espada are dead, except for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He's going to learn about high school life and how lovely it's students can be sometimes, especially when their in trouble, GrimmjoxOC, Please review.
1. Face to face

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone for heaven for sure! xD

Key, listen up. The war with Aizen is over and the espada and the three traitors are dead. With the exception of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He helped Ichigo with rescuing Inoue and Soul Society decided that he could live with the shinigami's.

This is my first (well technically second, but whatever) bleach fanfic. I still have no idée how this is going to turn out and ideas are always welcome! Please let me know what you think of it and don't mind the spelling mistakes.

See ya ;p

* * *

**Chapter 1: Face to face**

(Alexis)

Karakura-high, a huge building where high scholars go to study and discover that society wants to destroy our brain. Parents love to see us suffer under our school work and teachers like to torture us.

We're stuck on this place from 08.20am until 03.40pm. After that, freedom awaits us, but not for long because our parents make us study and we're not allowed to go out. Even our Saturdays and Sundays are usually ruined because of the creatures that created us. We love them, but still…sometimes…we don't.

Dame, I love the fact that I live alone, without my parents.

They were in a car accident a few years ago and I was always an only child. Sure, I miss my parents, but we never really got along. I was always told that I was an accident. My mother was twenty when she got pregnant with me. And boy, did she tell me that a lot or what.

At first I lived with my grandparents, but they died last year and I was allowed to live on my own. My grand folks were very old and it was a natural death, no biggy. I live in the same block as a friend of mine, Orihime Inoue.

Not that we're very good friends. We know each other threw our friends, Ichigo and Tatsuki.

"Hey Lex; I got snapped out of my thoughts and saw Kurosaki Ichigo walking up to me, with Rukia next to him. They are always seen together, but they say their not a couple. I have this big feeling their lying. I mean, they live together, walk together and well …their always together! So, they have to be lying about the fact. I just know it.

"What's up?; I asked and walked threw the school gate. I usually wait a few minutes before walking threw it, hoping that a bomb will hit the school or something like that. For some reason it never happens. Stupid Gods!

"Still wishing for the end of the school?; Rukia asked me and Ichigo gave the girl her bag. See, he even carries her stuff! They have to be together: "It can't hurt to dream, right? So, something interesting happen this weekend? I tried calling you."

"Oh, we were out of town for two days. With my family; Ichigo lied quickly. It was oblivious that he was lying. He just sucks at doing it. Not like me. I'm a natural at it: "I saw your sisters in the park yesterday."

"It was with his cousins you know, teenagers under each other; Rukia quickly answered me and Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. The school bell ran.

"I have to go. Music class is starting in a minute; I said and ran off to my locker. My books, guitar, CD's and lyrics were still there. Mister Cook never mind if his students were late. _'An artist has to finish his or her work before going to class. We might lose the creativity if we don't finish our work'_.

Yes, he's extremely weird.

Ichigo and Rukia had to be at the gym for the next two hours.

"Alexis! Wait up!; I saw Tatsuki and Kimberly walking towards me. We have music together. Tatsuki started taking this class since a month ago. She's pretty good at the electric piano, or what ever you call it. Kim and I have been making music together since we were ten. We always play in her garage. Her parents allowed her to rebuild it a bit so we can play their. Tatsuki joined our little band and then we also have our drummer, Scott.

"Ladies, how nice of you to join the class today. Welcome to the lovely world of music again. We have been working with classic music now for a few months…; Cook reminded us, making everyone sigh very loudly. I'm still curious why he told us to bring our instruments with us: "So starting today, we're going to the world where rock and roll is the way of life!"

"Yes, finally! I thought I was going to die from bordingdom; Tatsuki cheered and the class agreed with her: "I know, but we had to see it. School orders, but now we're going to have some fun! We'll be working on a project where you all are going to make your own music, your own style, your own thing!"

"That sounds awesome!; Kim said and pulled her guitar out of it's bag. It was dark red, like her hair. She bought it so that it would match her hair: "Yep, now this is what I expected to do in music class!"

"Key, everyone, listen up so I'll give you the rules of this project…; mister Cook sat down on his desk and everyone shut up. If he sits on his desk, then he's being serious and that's creepy: "You have one month to write a song, write the music, learn to play it and most important of all form…your own band. The music has to be you. It has to tell me who you are. You can work solo or in groups. The choice is up to you."

"This is going to be so cool; I said and Tatsuki and Kim sat with me in the corner of the class. Everyone started making groups. Where is Scott? He's late, again. That dude seriously can't read a clock: "Sorry, I'm late sir. I had to bring my little sister to school and she was scarred that I wasn't going to pick her up after school, so I had to stay with her for awhile."

"No problem Scott. Brothers must always take care of their little sisters; mister Cook said: "Your friends will explain the project."

The raven haired teenager sat down next to me and Kim. A smirk all over his face: "You don't have a little sister."

"I know, but he doesn't; he answered Tatsuki. We explained Scott the project and started to make arrangements for practise and stuff like that. We always go to Kim's place on Tuesdays and Saturdays for band practise. This is going to be a piece of cake for our group.

"Oh, before I forget…you might want to take this serious The group with the highest score is going to be aloud to record their song and to sell it for real; mister Cook told us, what made everyone want to work extra hard.

"OMFG, I'm going to be famous!; Stacy yelled threw the class. She and her little gang are the school's whore club. You always see them with some guy around them and they keep bragging on about how many guy's they have fucked.

"Yeah right. In your dreams. We're going to win this. Your so going down bitches; I told miss big boobs. Cook told us both to shut it and get to work: "I'm not interested in hearing you two bitch each other off again, for the millionth time."

"You tell them sir!; Scott agreed with the man, what earned him to get slapped by my books: "Kissing my ass isn't going to earn you extra points Scott!"

"You sure? Maybe I should try it; the raven haired teen said, with a smirk on his face. Yes, this is very normal in music class: "Well, if you really want Scott."

Cook had his hands on his jeans, ready to pull them down, but all the girls in the class stopped him: "NOOOOOO! My eyes, my eyes! Please, do that somewhere else!"

"Somewhere else?...Don't do it!; I yelled at Tatsuki, what made the others laugh. My poor ears. Sometimes I really want to cut them off.

* * *

(Grimmjow)

I can't believe Soul Society is doing this to me! The jackasses! I wanted to be stagned somewhere else, so that I could just kill hollows and do whatever I wanted to do. No, I'm going to be stuck with that stupid strawberry and his little friends and on top of that…I have to go to school! What the fuck?

Abarai was with me. He got stuck with the same task as me. What is this for shit? I'm not some teenager anymore. Fine, I look like one, but still! And this shitty gigai is killing me! And I hate wearing a shirt. It's like it wants to suffocate me. I don't get how people can wear these freaking things!

"Hey Jeagerjaques, you think you can keep your temper in here. Remember, your not allowed to kill humans; the pineapple remained me. The commander had told me that right before I left. To make sure I would understand and not forget. I'm still being watched, just in case I would pull something off.

"Hey pineapple…shut it!; I told him and we stopped in front of the school. We were going to be new students here. Our excuse for being late would be that we got lost. It's such a lame excuse and stupid by the way.

We arrived at the school when the students had a break. Renji walked over to that fuck face Kurosaki. He knew I was coming, so did his friends, that shinigami and those other three. They were sitting at some bench with a bunch of other friends. Great, just great. More losers to have to be stuck with: "Renji! You made it!"

The short shinigami ran over to her best friend and hugged him. People were looking curious at me and the pineapple. Kurosaki was holding himself in and the big guy had placed his hand on the strawberries shoulder. Sure, I had helped them, but that doesn't mean I want to be friends with them. Hell, I never want to see their faces again.

Unless I can kill them.

"Kurosaki; I said coldly and noticed the unfamiliar faces looking at me and the strawberry: "Jeagerjaques. So I am going to be stuck with you here after all."

"Unfortunately yes; I answered. It was like their was no air between us: "Fine then. Those are Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima. She is Tatsuki Arisawa. Guy's, this is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You all still remember Renji."

The Keigo dude was about to say something, but he got attacked from behind by some girl with red hair. She had a bag in her hands and a guitar on her back: "Three guess who's going to become the new teenage pop sensation? I'll give you a hint, your looking at her."

"Yeah, right. You wish. I'm going to be the one who's going to make it all the way; the red head got hit on the head by a teenage boy who was holding some drum sticks in his hands: "You'll probably end up on the streets because you never shut up."

"Oh and your going to become famous? If one of the four of us is going to make it all the way, then it's going to be me. I'm just using you guy's; this other girl appears; What the hell? How many friends does strawberry have?

This girl was completely different from the other two. Well, from everyone here. She had brown hair, but pink high lights in it. Her nails were black and she was wearing the school uniform on her own way. She was wearing a pink top under the white school shirt, what hang open half way. A grey belt kept the shirt closed a bit. The ribbon she was suppose to wear around her neck was in her hands. Instead there was a necklace hanging around her neck.

"Oh my God, you guy's should have come with us to that karaoke place. It was so hilarious last Friday; the girl went on babbling, not even realizing that I was standing next to her: "Yeah, Lex finally discovered the meaning of the song 'I wane have your babies' from Natasha Beddinfield."

"Let me explain what happened. I was up to sing and me being me and cool and all I just took some song and started dancing on that stage. Which frankly I'm good at; she kept talking at a speed that most people couldn't even follow: "…so I was also flirting with guys and then all of a sudden it hit me what that song meant."

"She froze completely and dropped her microphone and walked of the stage, refusing to go back up there. You know what she said when she sat down next to me? _'I suddenly realized what that song means.'_ Karakura's biggest idiot, you so disserve that title."

"That had to be a big burn in history; Ichigo said and everyone started laughing at the girl. She didn't seem taken back by it though.

"That wasn't even the worst part; she said and laid her arms over each other and lined more on her right leg: "When we left, this guy walks up to me, one of those guy's I was flirting with and asks me if I wanted to have sex with him, because '_I wanted to have his babies!_'"

Everyone started laughing like hell at the girl, who seemed to be pist because of the man who wanted to have sex with. What's the big deal about it? I fucked many girls like that: "Yeah, you always know how to have a good time, don't you Lex."

"That wasn't making fun! It was freaking embarrassing, Ishida!; the girl said on an angry tone, but it was clear was enjoying her own stupidity: "OMG, I just realized something else…I have no idée who the fucking idiot is standing next to me."

She turned her head to me and I was caught by two grey eyes. I've never seen anybody with grey eyes. Is it even normal? I heard Renji snicker at the way she had called me, but something was weird with this girl and it wasn't her attitude or her looks.

* * *

Well, what do you think?

Please review me.

Greets

Pink Princess 911


	2. Meet my best friend

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone for heaven for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet my best friend**

(Alexis)**  
**

"Euh…Lex, this is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He's new here. You think you can let him live?; Ichigo told me. I was still staring at the tall teenager standing next to me. Man, he's like more then a head taller then me. I feel so insignificant. Not really, but still. He's actually good looking.

"Sure, I'll let your boyfriend life; I answered and pulled my school bag up to graph something to eat. When I looked back up I noticed everyone was starring at me. The bleu head had turned himself at me and was towering over me. Yep, I feel so insignificant right now: "What did you say, you fucking bitch!"

"Hey Grimmjow, cut it out; Ichigo had jumped up between us and I felt Chad pull me back: "That's what Ichigo meant with 'let him live'. He has a bad temper and can lose it very easily."

"So? Then he should learn to control it; I answered the big guy and saw Ichigo telling this Grimmjow to back off. I was caught by his bleu eyes. They remained me of the ocean. I hate the ocean from now on. He kept looking at me with, he was trying to pierce threw me. It didn't work on me. If I hadn't trained myself into not blushing so easy, I'd look like a tomato right now.

"Fine, I'll shut my mouth. At least as he does the same thing; I said and Chad let go off me. Ichigo refused to let Grimmjow go: "Like hell I'll do that. I don't need to stay with your fucking friends Kurosaki."

He got lose from Ichigo's grip easy and walked away. I was about to run after him and give him a good piece of my mind, but someone else caught me of guard: "MISS MARU! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THE SCHOOL UNIFORM LIKE THAT? MY OFFICE! NOW!"

"Joy to the world, I'm caught; I said on a singing town: "Again."

I saw the man looking at me threw an open window on the second floor. What a creep. He's just trying to get me to have detention again. He always takes me as the person to show the other students he takes things serious around here. But actually, the little act doesn't work, because I still wear my uniform this way.

Stupid jackass. It's all that Grimmjow's fault. Because of him, I wasn't on my guard and I got caught. I'll probably have detention again today. The principal of our school is an old man that sticks to rules. 'Follow the rules as if your life depends on it!' He told me that once during one of our dates. Kim started calling every time that I had to go to his office 'a date'. Actually, that's so nasty. The dudes like sixty or something.

Like I said…old!

I was stuck with the man for fifteen minutes. That's got to be a record. Last time it was an hour. At least I missed math class that time.

"Lex? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in class?; I saw Renji standing at the stairs with Grimmjow. They were on their way to the highest floor. That's were our class is. Only for gym, art and music you have different classes.

"What do you think? Detention again; I answered and walked over to them. Renji was holding his bag in his hands and Grimmjow had thrown it on his back. I stopped when I was standing right in front of the bleu head: "Thanks for getting me into detention."

"No problem, but just out of curiosity, what did I do?; he asked me, not really interested: "Because of you I was caught of guard and that old fucker…"

"MISS MARU!; ah crape, he heard that. I felt my cheeks became red with anger. Grimmjow was just simply enjoying this. Renji ignored it and went on his way to class: "Okay, I know. It's three day's detention now."

"You're an idiot, you know that; the taller teen told me and had a big smirk on his face: "See, it's all you fault, now that shit head…"

"MISS MARY! I'M STILL STANDING HERE; oh give up girl. The gods obvious like Grimmjow and we know their against you. Let it go: "Fine, a whole week now. You happy."

I turned around and walked up the stairs. Grimmjow followed me. I know he sits in the same class as me, but does he still have to follow me like that: "Again, you're an idiot."

"I told you it was all your fault; I said and quickly shoved my books in my locker. My guitar was still in the music class. I threw Grimmjow my bag, as a sigh to hold it for me. He just simply watched the bag fall to the ground in front of him: "You know, you were suppose to catch that."

"Oops, didn't see it coming; he smirked again. He had this dangerous thing over him. His face just looked dangerous and kind of mysterious too. God, he had those two things I love about man; "You're an asshole!"

"And your a fucking bitch, get over it; he told me and kicked my bag towards me: "Your so fucking lucky that my CD's aren't in there anymore. Else you would have gotten a free ticket to the hospital."

"And what makes you think you can hurt me?; Grimmjow asked me and walked over to me. He was towering over me again. Before he could react, my fist went past his jaw. His head turned to the side, but it didn't seem to have affected him much. Maybe he's a street fighter or something like that.

"Don't temp me asshole; I warned him and graphed my bag. He's just like all those other pricks. I can't believe he's friends with Ichigo. I got pulled out of my thoughts when a hand crawled around my neck and I got smashed into the lockers.

I had closed my eyes automatically and my head hurt like hell. I opened my eyes and saw Grimmjow had a freaky look in his eyes. Like some kind of psycho. His hand was still around my neck and he even fastened his grip: "Listen up bitch! Don't even think of ever doing that again. I'll freaking kill you next time. No matter what that fucking Kurosaki says! Got that!"

He pushed me harder against the lockers: "Got that?"

"Yeah!; the words barley made it over my lips. He let go and I fell to the ground. My own hands went to my throat. It hurt like hell. What a fucker! I was shaking. My legs didn't want to stop shaking. I got up and had to keep me on my own feet. In my locker there was a mirror and I noticed that my neck was red as hell. Great just great.

I pulled my uniform on the right way and pulled the collar up from my shirt. It covered most of my neck. The ribbon should cover the rest up. I got my bag and went to class.

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"Your late Grimmjow. What took you so long?; Kurosaki asked me when I finally sat down in my chair. Everyone was looking at me, but the teacher went on with her class: "Yeah, where the hell is Lex?"

"Let's just say she needed to learn a lesson and now she did; I answered and the two next to me sighed. Maybe it wasn't the smartest move, but still. The bitch had it coming. Hitting me and then ordering me around. It's her own dumb fault.

Strawberry was sitting on my right and the pineapple on my left: "You didn't kill her did you? Your still being watch you dumb ass!"

"I know and don't worry. She'll be here any second now; I said and just then someone walked in the class. The girl was holding some books and her bag was on her back: "Miss Mary, your late. Where have you been?"

"On my usual dates with the principal. Seriously miss, if you still don't know where I hang out when I'm not in class, then your not very…;the girl got cut off by her friend. The one with red hair: "Sit down you moron and shut it!"

The girl did as she was told and gave the teacher one last _'nice'_ smile. She threw her bag next to her desk and sat down. The girl next to her, who's named Kimberly or something like that, gave her a warning look.

Dumb ass. First she gives me a lecture about not throwing with her bag and now she does it herself. I must say, she did cover her neck up pretty dame good. You barley see it. Whatever. She's just a fucking bitch.

* * *

I must say Grimmejow has such a colorfull way of talking.

Please review.


	3. Let the rain fall down on me

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone for heaven for sure! xD

Special thanks to cheeky half-demon and Ebonyangel666 for reviewing me: THANK YOU!!!!! xD

I'm going to try and upload as much as I can. I still have a week vacation, but during school it might get tricky to upload a lot.

XxX

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Let the rain fall down on me.**

(Alexis)**  
**

"So are we going to do something together after school?; Keigo came running to the whole gang and laid his arms around Inoue. That earned him a free punch from Tatsuki. I don't get why he still tries? He always gets punched in the face.

"It's Thrusday Keigo. I'm not even allowed to go out today; Kim whined and so did the others. Parents never let you go out during the week, unless it's Friday. Hell yeah to not having any parents!

I know, I'm horrible.

"Lexie, you'll come with me right?; the weirdo danced over to me, what made me wane hide behind Chad's back: "Hell no! Remember what happened last time? You were drunk after only two bottles of vodka and I ended up past out. Your so lucky I wasn't raped or anything."

"Yeah Keigo, she wasn't drunk. Then it's no fun to her. She was only past out and laid a day in the hospital; Scott said and I pulled my bag and guitar off my back: "Besides I have detention. So I'll be stuck her until five."

"Have fun Lex; Scott rubbed in my face and gave me a hug. We always do that when we have to leave: "See you tomorrow bubbles."

"Inoue, can you drop my stuff at my place? Please; I begged the girl with giant boobs. She didn't say no. Hell, she never says no to anyone: "Thanks girl. Well, see you tomorrow and behave without me."

I walked over to the back of the school building. Maybe I shouldn't have given Inoue my jacket. It will probably start to rain. Oh well, nothing is as much fun as running threw the rain.

Note to sarcasm.

Four days had past since Renji and Grimmjow appeared on school. My neck wasn't red anymore. Inoue had seen it when we were walking towards our houses after school that day. She asked me about it and knew immediately that it was Grimmjow's fault.

What the hell is up with that? I mean, how does she know that? She said she barley knew him, but she knew he would do something like that. Something is wrong with her and Ichigo and Rukia. Always disappearing together and taking Chad and Ishida with them. It's like me and the others aren't good enough for them.

Jackasses!

Man, I sound pathetic.

"Well miss Maru, let's hope that you'll watch your tongue from now on. Your detention for this week is over; the principal told me. Finally, freedom! I had to pick up garbage yesterday and the day before that I had to mob the hallways. The first two days I had to pick bubblegum of chairs and desks. So nasty!

"Sure sir. I'll try to do my best; I answered the old man and cleaned up. Next time I'll kick your sorry little ass. Ah crape it's raining outside. Man, I knew it! Stupid gods, haven't I paid enough for this week?

Maybe I should wait a few minutes. It'll stop. God, I wouldn't be stuck here if it wasn't because of that jackass. Ichigo had told me to ignore him. I try, but I'm not good at ignoring people who ignore me.

Yes, I'm very complicated sometimes.

We usually don't talk to each other or give comments on stuff we say. That is so freaking hard. I mean, I always give people comment on stuff, that's just me. Now, I always have to bite my tongue. There's always someone who gives me some warning look. Same goes for him. I saw him yesterday push some freshman into the lockers, cause he was pist.

"Ah common, I'm out of here. I could be stuck here until tomorrow; I sighed and ran out the building. Dame, where's my jacket when I need it!

* * *

(Grimmjow)

Dame rain, why does it have to rain now? Stupid tree, can't you hold up all the water? Since I arrived here I have been sleeping outside. I refuse to ask anyone for help. And besides it's not hard to survive out here in the cold. Been threw worse.

My jaw was still hurting from Ichigo's punch. He gave me one when he found out that I hurt one of his little friends. I was walking with him and that girlfriend of his. They suddenly asked me about it.: "Nothing. That bitch just needed to learn to shut her fucking mouth."

His fist went past my face so quickly it took me a few seconds to realize that he had hit me.

"I'll say this once and only once. Like it or not, she's a friend of mine, hurt her and you get all of us after you. You might want to remember that, parole Jeagerjaques; the strawberry threatened me. Rukia backed him up and he had that freaky hollow look again in his eyes: "Fine, I'll just ignore her then."

"Hey look what we have here?; I got snatched out of my thoughts. Some teenagers were talking behind me. There were five of them. Didn't look really strong. Hey, this should be interesting: "What's a loser like you doing out here all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous around here when it's dark."

"What? Should I be scared now?, I said and pushed myself off of the tree. Two guy's tried to graph my arms, but I easily threw them away. A third punched me in my stomach. It actually did hurt and I didn't notice the leader of the gang cutting me in my arm: "You bastered. You'll pay for that!"

"Yeah right, what are _you_ going to do?; he asked me, but got kicked against his chest. He flew a few meters backwards. The guy who hurt my stomach punched me in my face a few times, before I could threw him over my shoulder. Blood was in my moth and my lip was bleeding.

"You so picked a fight the wrong man; I said, grinding like I always do during a fight with some weakling. The fifth guy caught me by surprise. He jumped on my back and I felt something sharp go over my chest. My t-shirt was ripped and there was blood crawling down my body.

I lost my balance and fell on my knee, scratching it open. This kid is so dead. I graphed him by his jacket and threw him against the stupid leader of the gang. Both of them went flying a few meters further: "Get lost, you fuckers!"

"What a freak. Let's get out of here!; they got up and ran away quickly, like wimps. Won't see them bugging me again.

Fuck man. That little bastered did a good job with that knife. It should be healed in a few days, but still. I should have just killed them at the spot.

What am I saying, I would be arrested by Soul Society. Stupid fuckers.

"OMG, Grimmjow! Are you alright?; what now. God these people just keep on showing up. Wait, I know that voice. It was that bitch from school. She was standing at the end of the street, looking socked to the bone. Was she out in this weather, with a jacket or something. Crazy idiot.

She didn't seem to care for that fact. She didn't look at me like she did at school. She actually looked worried. Wait, worried over me? Since when does someone get worried over me? And we're talking about that bitch.

"What happened?; she ran up to me. I noticed my clothes were clinging to my body as I walked over to her. If those fuckers hadn't showed up, then I would have stayed dry the whole night: "I'm fine, why the fuck are you here?"

"I was on my way home. Omg, your bleeding. Let me see that; she said and before I knew it, she had lifted my shirt. She was looking at the cut on my chest. Her fingers were touching my skin. They were surprisingly very warm. Since when do I enjoy a woman's touch?

"You should get that cleaned. You don't want to get some infection or something. Where do you live?"

Why is she being concerned over me? She hates me. She noticed my raised eyebrow: "What? I can't just leave you alone when you look like that. Even if it's you. I'm not that big of a bitch. Might sound socking. Now, where do you live?"

"No where; I told her, she didn't seem to understand: "I don't have a place to stay. I live outside, on my own."

"Well, you can't let that be like it is. You can crash at my place tonight, if you want?; she asked me. What the fuck? Why is she helping me? I threatened to kill her like four days ago and I haven't said a word to her since then.

"Look, I know I'm maybe not the nicest person on school, but you just don't let your friends out in the cold. Now matter what pricks they are; she explained and pulled me with her: "And besides, you'll catch a cold if you stay outside."

Her warm hands disappeared from my chest. My wet shirt made me shiver from the cold. She noticed it and started running. I'm so stuck with her. Maybe it's not such a stupid idea to sleep somewhere. Even if it's at her place. I haven't eaten either. This will probably end badly.

That bitch and me in one house, without anyone to stop us from killing each other…not good.

* * *

That's never going to end good. Poor house!!!

Thanks Jolien, for giving me inspiration for writting this chapter and with the whole story.*kiss kiss*

Please review.

Greets

Pink Princess 911


	4. A burning touch

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****A burning touch.**

(Grimmjow)**  
**

She opened the door to her apartment and closed it quickly behind me. My hair was hanging very low and we were both making her floor wet because of our clothes: "I'll get you a towel. Just wait here. And pull your shoes out."

She kicked her shoes in some corner and walked into a room. It was the bathroom, considering there was a shower in it. I laid my bag down and ditched my shoes next to hers. Where are her parents? I mean she just takes me home with her, without asking her old folks.

"The living room is that way. I'm going to get change; she caught my attention and pointed down the hall. The house was very empty. No pictures hanging against the walls or flowers standing on the ground: "Where are your parents?"

"They died a few years ago. I live on my own, since last year; she walked out the bathroom, wearing baggy, black pants and a whit top. Her hair was pinned up and she had the towel laying around her shoulders: "Sorry, but I don't have any clothes for you. Here's your towel."

She threw it towards me, but I didn't catch it and it fell to the ground: "You really don't get the concept of catching things, do you?"

"Nope, you gone teach me what it means?; I asked her and some wicked grin appeared on my face. The girl gave me some look and disappeared in what I think is the kitchen. What an idiot. I picked the towel up and dried my hear and face a bit. Some blood from my lip came on the towel: "Hey Grimmjow, heads up!"

Something grey came flying towards me. Before I knew it I was holding it in my hands and the girl was smirking to me: "Oh look, it appears that you're a fast learner."

She pulled the pan out of my hands and went back to the kitchen. When she came back she was holding some aid kit: "You have a death wish, don't you?"

"You ever going to stop giving me death threats. There so not amusing; she answered me and sat down on her coach. She pulled me down next to her. It's like she enjoys picking fights with people: "Hold still."

She laid my knee over her legs and whipped the blood away: "You always do this? Invite random people to your house and let them sleep there."

"Your friends with Ichigo, even if you say otherwise. Besides I don't like to see homeless people. It always makes me depressed, so if I can help someone with finding a home, then I'll do that gladly; she answered me and took the scissors: "Hey, what are you…"

"Relax, I'm only going to cut your pants open; she told me and I started picturing things. I started rubbing my eyes to block those images out. Not with this bitch. Key, that's the first time I didn't want to picture something like that: "What's wrong?"

"I'm picturing things; I answered and she hit me on the head with her towel: "You pervert."

"What, you don't like that?; that brought up some fun ideas. She was done with my knee and pushed me leg of off her: "Nope, not really. But if you like to bug people with that crape, go ahead."

"Guess I can bug you with something new from now on; I said and lined closer to her. My hand was on her back. She didn't really react to it, only raised her eyebrow. She stepped really hard on my thoes with her heel: "You might want to remember the fact that your sleeping here tonight."

"I know. I wonder what they'll say on school tomorrow?; I shot back at her and lined back in the coach. Dame, that actually hurt. So what, her coach's wet cause of me. She'll love that: "Your just sleeping here."

"I know, but they don't. God, I love gossip sometimes; I laid my hands behind my back and she pushed my shirt up again to clean the cut there: "Jesus, you always this feisty whit pulling guy's close out?"

Her cheeks turned a bit red. Ah, did I just hit a nerve: "Oh, was it not obvious then? I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby."

"Didn't know you were that into me?; I told her while she was cleaning the cut out. She rolled her eyes and didn't respond to me anymore. She's ignoring me now? Bitch. I laid my head back and felt her placing a plaster on my chest: "Let me see your lip?"

She pulled my head down: "Leave the plasters on your knee and chest and your lip should be fine."

"You sure about that? Maybe you should double check that?; I told her, but she pushed my face back: "You must be the funniest at home. Do you want something to eat?"

My rambling stomach answered her: "Thought so."

"I'm using your bathroom to get change, so feel free to walk in; I told her and closed the door behind me. I could hear her call me a pervert again.

* * *

(Alexis)

"Hey, where can I hang my pants up, so they can dry?; the bleu head asked me and walked out of the bathroom, wearing an other pair of jeans and a black sweater: "Hang them over the rack, there. Your lucky you've brought some clothes with you."

"No, you are; he told me. He walked past me and whispered in my ear: "Else I had to lay really close to someone else all night long to keep warm."

"Poor girl then; I shot back at him and felt my cheeks heat up. One of his hands was laying on my left shoulder. His voice was still tickling my skin and ear: "Didn't know you pitied yourself."

"Whatever. Dinner's ready; I told him and sat down at the table. He was still sitting in the couch and didn't seem to have heard me: "Hey Grimmjow, did you hear me? Dinner's ready!"

"I'm not hungry. I don't need your stupid food; he told me. Why does that not shock me: "Whatever, but your still doing the dishes."

I walked over to him and laid the towel over his head. He pulled it off of him and looked pist at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he turned the TV on: "Put friends on."

"Hell no. I'm not watching some fucking girls soap; he told me. What is he saying, that's not even a girls soap! Ass, he just doesn't wants to watch the same as me: "That's a soap to laugh about, you moron. Everyone watches it!"

"Well, I don't. It's probably fucking boring anyway; he said and turned an other channel on: "And I'm not doing your fucking dishes!"

"Just shut up dick head; I got angry at him. It was obvious that he was hungry, I'm giving him food and then he says no. I'm telling him what a good soap is and he say's it's not. Jesus, he's impossible!

"Go fuck yourself bitch."

"BETTER THEN HAVING YOU, ASSHOLE; I told him. How he had gotten up so fast, will always be a mystery to me, but before I could even blink with my eyes, he was standing in front of me and holding me up by my top.

He was about to say something like he had said to me in the school hall, but he bite his tongue and let go off me: "This isn't going to work. I'm out of here."

He walked out of the door, holding his shoes in his hands. Great, where is that dickhead going to go? He'll be back. His bag is still here. I got up and sat down in front of TV: "That shit head was watching friends. And then he tells me that it's a stupid thing!"

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"Stupid bitch! Who does she think she is?; I was talking to myself out loud. I started running after I had pulled my shoes on. My anger was rising again. Why does she keep pissing me off? She's so freaking annoying.

I had been running around for an hour, when I realized I was back at her apartment. Shit, what am I doing here. The lights at two windows turned on all of a sudden. Is that her bedroom? The lights went back out. Maybe I should go back. I can't stay out here all night long. I'll be sick in the morning.

No, I can't. I'll look week then. She'll win and probably kick me out anyway. I was standing in front of her door. Oh common, I need to sleep somewhere and besides what am I going to wear to school tomorrow? That's right, my bag is still there.

I was about to knock on the door, when it was opened and revealed the bitch, standing in her PJ's. It were short bleu shorts and a black top. She's loves tops apparently: "I need some new clothes."

She seemed stunned to see me, but she did let me pass. She went back to her room and closed the door behind her: "Close the door behind you."

* * *

(Alexis)

Jesus, what's taking him so long? He's been in the living room for more then ten minutes now. I got up, again and walked to him. He was laying on my coach, face down: "Idiot. At least take a blanket then. He's so going to be sick in the morning if he doesn't watch himself."

I took a bleu blanket and laid it over him. It wouldn't be really warm, but still better then nothing. One of his hands pulled it tighter over him. He kind of looks cute like that: "Night Grimmjow."

I walked back to my bed, unaware of a pair of eyes following me and of the smile that appeared on the bleu head's face.

* * *

I hope you liked that it was longer. Let me know what you think of it.

See ya xD


	5. Hook me up

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

Thanks to the people who review me! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hook me up**

(Alexis)**  
**

"Ah god dame lights. Can't you just die, you stupid fucking sun?!; I yelled and sat up in bed. My hair was hanging messy around my body. I heard the front door close. What the fuck? Who was that? Oh wait, didn't Grimmjow sleep here tonight?

I got up and walked to the living room. He was gone, so was his bag and his shoes. Guess he just left. OMG, I hope he didn't hear my morning date with the sun. That would be really embarrassing.

I walked into my kitchen and noticed the dishes were all done and waiting for me to be cleaned up: "No way, he actually did the dishes? Didn't see that coming."

I cleaned them up and went back to my room. I pulled some clothes out of my closet. A brown, baggy pair of pants and a black t-shirt. I love to dance in these pants. There so comfy. I graphed my bag with music stuff in it and some food to eat on my way to Kim's place. We had band practise today. Why do I have this feeling that I'm forgetting something?

Well, whatever it is, it's probably not that important.

I wonder if Ichigo and Rukia are going to come by today? Probably not, their never home when it's weekend. That's what you call friends.

"Hey Lex, wait up!; I saw Tatsuki running up to me. She wasn't alone. Keigo and Mizuiro were with her: "Hey guy's. I didn't know you were going to come along."

"Of course we are. Rukia and Ichigo are coming too. I thought Inoue was going to come with you; Mizuiro told me. I must have missed her then: "Lex, you didn't forget the festival of tonight, did you?"

I stopped walking and froze to my spot. Dame it, I knew I had forget something important.

"Lex, you moron! You forgot again? I told you yesterday that we were all going to the festival; Scott reminded me when we arrived at Kim's house. Her parents were out for the weekend, so we could make as much noise as we wanted to.

"I did not forget. It just simple did not cross my mind that _that_ was today; I explained myself, lying my ass off. These people should know that I always forget things: "You do have something to wear for tonight, right? As in a kimono."

"Ah crape! Can't I just borrow one of yours or someone else?; dame it! why does this always happen to me. Cause of the festival, all shops are closed for today: "I only have one. Maybe you should just break into a store and steal one."

"That's not funny. We needed food that time. It was my first and last time breaking in somewhere; I told Tatsuki. I was out of food a few months ago, so Kim and Tatsuki kind of talked me into breaking in somewhere. I was scarred as hell for being caught.

"Common guys. Let's start with that music project. We'll figure something out for your kimono; Scott backed me up and I plugged my guitar in. Scott got behind his drums and Tatsuki behind her piano: "How are the lyrics coming?"

"Eum…I'm working on them. What about the music; I asked the pianist quickly, so they wouldn't say anything about the fact I had nothing. She answered the same thing as me. Kim threw her guitar over her shoulders: "Let's just play something. Maybe we'll get hit by inspiration."

"Hey, weren't Ichigo and Rukia going to come?; Keigo asked suddenly. He and Mizuiro were sitting on the old coach. It was standing in my apartment when I got it. Because it looks like hell we decided to just put it here for our friends.

"Oh, they called me before you arrived. They had to work. Inoue and Chad too and Ishida had to go to some family thing; Kim explained and I felt a scull come across my face: "That's so typical. There never home in the weekend."

"Then Renji and Grimmjow aren't going to come either; Mizuiro said. Key, if Grimmjow isn't here, no problem. But Renji's a friend: "Ah screw them! If their not at the festival, I'll give them a good piece of my mind Monday on school."

"That sounds promising."

"What! You know I'm right. It's like we're not good enough for them; I said. Everyone knew I thought like that. Even Ichigo knows that, but he always finds some lame excuse to make things up: "Common, let's play."

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"Grimmjow, behind you; I heard the four eyes warn me. A hollow appeared suddenly, but he wasn't fast enough. My sword went right threw him. A group of hollows had appeared in the Centrum of the town. Kurosaki had called me this morning. I didn't even have breakfast.

"Was that all?; Rukia checked her cell-phone and knotted. Our bodies were standing in the park, waiting for us. My lip was still a bit bruised, but no one asked about it. Good, I have no idea what to say when they ask me who took care of my wounds.

"Grimmjow-san, your bleeding; the orange head girl told me and I noticed the blood on my shirt. Ah shit, you just had to ruin my day, didn't you: "It's nothing."

"You sure? I can heal it quickly for you; the girl asked me, a bit afraid. Jesus, she's still scarred of me? I helped saving her and she still acts like that. She used to have a bigger mouth to that shit head Ulquirra: "I said it's nothing."

"Let him be Inoue. We're suppose to be at Kim's place by the way; the strawberry told us, but Rukia had already called them already: "They think we're working. I didn't know how long this was going to take us."

"Yep, someone's going to be pist on Monday; Ishida sighed. What are they talking about. Sado noticed my confused look: "Alexis is staring to get fat up with the fact we're never cable of going out with them."

"So? Screw that bitch then. It's her problem, not yours; I told the strawberry and followed them. They were heading towards Kim's place. Why am I even going with them: "The problem is that Keigo, Mizuiro and all off them are getting fat up with it too. We can't exactly tell them why we're always gone. We'll get in trouble with Soul Society."

"Tell them to mind their own business then; I told them. That's why having friends is annoying. They stick their noses always into your business: "It's obvious that you don't have any friends, Grimmjow."

"I don't need them."

"Typical you. There they are; we could hear music coming from a garage. God, they have their own band? Pathetic. Those two perverts were sitting on a coach and the other four were playing music. It didn't sound bad, but they don't have to know that.

"_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you"**_

Scott was singing behind his drums and he kept his eyes on that bitch her face. She didn't seem to notice it. Looks like someone likes her. Unbelievable, what's so great about that bitch? She's annoying and doesn't even look good. And she's a bitch.

"Hey!; I seemed to have caught everyone's attention. Why did I say that? Keigo had fallen off the coach and made the others laugh. Scott was looking at me. He doesn't like me, does he. The bitch didn't react to it. Her two friends seem to know why.

"You guy's made it!; Tatsuki said suddenly and stopped playing on her electric piano. She ran over to her best friend. Mizuiro was helping Keigo up and they moved over on the coach, so that we could sit too: "Didn't you have to work?"

"Because of the festival, we got free for today; Renji told the bitch and sat down on the lining of the coach. Ichigo and Kim were getting some drinks out of a small fridge: "Did you hear. We're going with school on some field trip in December."

"No way. Where are we going?; Keigo had quickly recovered from his fall and was now hanging over Inoue again. Idiot, he's just asking to get himself killed. Tatsuki started hitting him like some mad woman and Mizuiro was watching them, amusingly.

"Hey Kim, Scott! You guy's want something to drink?; the two looked up and walked over to us. They started talking about the school trip that was still two months away. The bitch had laid herself down and was writing some stuff down: "Not interested in going on that trip?"

"Not really; she answered me, not looking up from her paper. She had her hair sticked up with a pencil. Looks like someone's in a bad mood. She had a laptop standing next to her. Some music programmer was open: "Oh, you sure about that. Could be fun to sneak out together at night."

"In your dreams; she told me. I felt someone's eyes on my back. They belonged to Scott. He kept throwing daggers at me with his eyes. Pathetic dumb ass: "Hey guy's, what time are we meeting up at the park tonight?"

"The festival starts at seven, so why not at nine. Then most off those little brats will be gone; Kim suggested. The others seemed to be fine with it: "Lex, you better make sure you have a kimono. Your not getting out off this one."

She answered by lifting her leg at the group. Her eyes were still looked on her piece of paper. I guess that's what Kurosaki meant with she'll be in a bad mood. Never thought there could be something more _annoyinger_ then her none stop babbling. Is that even a word? (AN: nope)

"Kim, your folks, are they home?; Rukia asked the red head girl, who shook her head: "We can go watch a movie upstairs. My parents are gone the whole weekend and so is my brother. He's staying over at his girlfriends place."

"Yeah, like we did after the exams. Do you have some good horror movies?; Keigo and Tatsuki had stopped their little war and got all excited over it: "Yeah, one with a lot of blood. It'll cool my anger for Keigo."

"That's true; the pervert agreed and hide quickly behind Sado's back, so that he wouldn't get hit anymore: "My brother has a few horror movies. We'll just take one of them. But I'm not going in his room, you guy's can go."

"Why?"

"Because it's just plain suicide. I mean, we're talking about my brother here; the girl said and lead us the way in her house. Sado closed the garage and followed: "Lex, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Pick something and no saw. I saw them all already; she said, still not looking up from her paper. She's going up in her music: "Thanks for doing the dishes, by the way."

Everyone was gone and she had finally stopped writing. She got up and placed her paper in a map that was standing in the corner. She turned the lamps out in the garage: "Whatever. You almost done."

"You can go, you know; she told me and walked over to me: "Ladies first. By the way, I didn't know you loved the sun that much"

She rolled her eyes to me and went up the stairs. She ignored me, but I could see her face turn red. I pulled the pencil out her hair, what surprised her in the process: "It looks stupid."

"Your an ass; she told me and ran up the stairs.

"And you're a bitch, who never shuts up; I told her and made her face me. She kicked me against my shine, what made me let go of her arm. That bitch! That's the second time already: "Get back here you bitch!"

"Stop calling me a bitch; she told me and kicked me again. Inoue walked in the hall to see what was going on: "THEN STOP BEING ONE!"

"YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!; the bitch yelled at me and walked up the stairs to the first floor. Her fists were clenched. She's pist, good! Serves her right: "SO ARE YOU!"

"Eum…Grimmjow-san, could you please stop yelling. You'll only make things worse like that; the strawberry girl told me. I scuffled off and looked around the house.

Everyone, except for strawberry and pineapple were in the living room. It was a big house and in the hall there were millions off pictures of Kim's family. It was completely different from the bitch her apartment.

**_When are you going to stop calling her a bitch?_**

Probably never and since when do you care what I call people?

**_Well, since she's more on your mind then killing hollows is, I think you should just call her_ _by her name. Besides, you love to piss her off._**

Your imagining things. I hate that bitch!

**_Then why did you __catch everyone's attention when you saw that Scott guy looking at her._ _Admit it, you didn't want him to look at her._**

Shut up Pantera. Like I just said…your imagining things!

"Grimmjow, hurry up. The movies starting; I got snapped out of my thoughts and walked in the living room: "I thought the movie was starting?"

"Kim thought you might have got lost in her house; Mizuiro said and sat down next to Keigo, who was sitting next to Inoue. The coaches were dark bleu and white pillows were laying in them. A huge green plant was standing in front of a window. Kim was closing the curtains and Scott was helping her: "Keigo, get away from Inoue!"

Tatsuki was standing in the doorway that lead to the kitchen. She was holding a bowl of chips and she looked creepy. Man, this girl has problems. Keigo jumped out of the coach and ran to the door, with the insane girl on his heals: "Close the door."

The two morons heard the door close and quickly ran back to the house: "No, let us in! Alexis, this is your idea, isn't it!"

"Well duh! Who else would have come up with the idea to torture the two of you; the bitch said and walked off the stairs. Strawberry and pineapple were behind her. She had a grin on her face. It actually reminded me of my own grin when I was going to kill someone. She's crazy.

**_You like that._**

I said shut up, Pantera!

"Lex, let them in the house, the movies starting; Kim yelled from out the living room. Kurosaki, Abarai and the bitch started running towards the living room: "The small coach is mine! Anyone who sits in it, is a dead man!"

"I'm taking the coach! Rukia, out my way; those idiots started fighting over the coach. I'm truly surrounded by idiots.

* * *

Oh poor Grimmjow. But being surrounded by idiots is a good thing. They always make sure you can have a good laugh. ;p

Please review.

XxX


	6. Take it back

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010: Thanks for the review ;p

The Disturbing Silence: same too you! xD

* * *

**Chapter 6: Take it back!**

(Alexis)**  
**

Man, what a day. First music practise at Kim's place and then watching a movie. Then Keigo got an awesome idea. '_Let's go to the park and make fun of people._' What an idiot. He and Renji were the only once doing that, while we were all watching. At one point they got throw into the fountain by three man.

Now that was hilarious!

Me and Rukia fell off the bench that time from laughing. When we got back on our feet, I was kind of hyper and I did my little 'hyper-dance' (so embarrassing!) and I accidentally hit Grimmjow in his face. His nose was bleeding like hell. Thank God Sado and Ichigo held him back, else I would have lost my head for sure.

Instead of taking his anger out on me, Grimmjow started a fight with Tatsuki. They even got a little crowd with people who were looking at them amusingly.

"Hey bitch, heads up!; I got snatched out of my thoughts when a bag hit me in the head and I fall to the ground. When I looked up I saw that asshole standing there, with a grin on his face: "Now, will you look at that. Apparently I'm not the only one who can't catch things."

His bag was laying next to me. Stupid thing! What does he keep in it by the way. Bricks! I stuck my tongue out at him and sat up: "I dare you to do that right in front of me."

"And then what? You touch me, you'll lose your balls; I shot back at him and pulled my hair out of my face. Great, now my clothes are dirty. Stupid ass: "I'd like to see you do that."

He had that look in his eyes again like that one time on the hall. I'll never forget that day. I nearly got killed on school. Who ever said that school is healthy, is one big fat liar: "What are you doing here? I thought you left with Renji."

"I did, but I still don't have a place to stay…; oh, this might get interesting. A grin started covering my face and he knew what I was getting at: "So? That's not my problem. I have my own apartment, with a warm bed and three meals a day awaiting for me."

"Your really aren't going to go easy on me, are you?; he asked me and picked his bag up. I shook my head and he held his hand out to help me up. Wow, I guess he really needs a place to stay at: "You have something to ask me Jeagerjaques?"

He was biting his lip. That was so obvious. He's kind of really cute when he's in a pinch. I snickered. He sighed: "Can I crash at your place for a while?"

"Fine, but you have to help in the household; I said and graphed his hand. He had a small smile on his face: "Deal."

"And no fighting in my house; I warned him, even though I was going to have a hard time with that too. He pulled me back to my feet and knotted his head. I stuck my tongue out at him again and turned around: "You happy now?"

"This could get interesting; I heard him answering me. I hit him on his arm. He raised an eyebrow at me: "What? We're not in my house yet, so I can hit you and don't you get any weird ideas."

"I wouldn't dare. You're the most violent girl I've ever met and I wane keep my balls; he told me and I opened my apartment. I ditched my shoes and walked in my room: "You wane sleep in the coach or on a bed in the living room?"

* * *

(Grimmjow)

She had walked to her bedroom and was pulling some stuff out of her closet. I kicked my shoes out and laid my bag down: "How big is that bed?"

"Smaller then mine. It was already in the apartment when I moved in. I kept it cause you never know when it can come in handy; she answered me and I walked in her room. It was painted in a light red colour. One wall had a sunset painted on it. She caught me staring at it: "A friend of mine did that."

"Anyone we know?; I asked. She shook her head and I looked around her room. There was one big window and her bed was standing under it. It wasn't a double bed, but much bigger then a one persons bed. I sat down on it and looked at her. She was struggling with the blanket, what seemed to be stuck: "Can't I just sleep here. It would cost you a lot of work."

"Yeah right, you wish; she answered me and stopped struggling with the _stupid blanket_ (her own words): "I'd have more work, considering I'd be sharing a bed with you. And for some reason that sounds like more work to me then if you slept in the living room."

"Can't argue with you there; I agreed. She would have gotten stuck with more work. Hey, I'm still me. She tried again to get the blanket lose, but it wouldn't work. It was stuck somewhere in the back and she couldn't reach it: "Let me do that."

I got up and blocked her between me and the closet. She tried to get out, but I wouldn't let her go: "Dickhead."

"Bitch, now hold still… There you go. It's lose; I told her and gave her the blanket. A black kimono caught my attention: "I thought you didn't have anything to wear for tonight. Not that I'm complaining. Au natural is fine by me, but still…why do you have this?"

"You perv! This is from my grandma. I'm not going to wear it. I might ruin it or something; she told me. I pulled it out of her closet. It didn't look bad. It was black with pink flowers on it. A pink corset-looking-thing was hanging at the waist and a white ribbon for on the back: "Don't be such a nagger. Nothing will happen to it. Try it on."

"No, I'm not; she protested and pulled the thing out of my hands. Her cheeks were turning red and she was obviously hating that. She promised her friends that she was going to wear a kimono and she's so going to wear one. Even if I have to force her into it: "You pull it on now or I'll do it for you. Your choice."

"I'll kick you out the house then; she tried to protest, but that failed miserably. Her cheeks were turning even more red when I walked up to her: "You do that, but I'll still get you dressed into that kimono."

"Fine, just get out my room!; she said, her face completely red now. She pushed me out of her room and gave me my pillow and blanket for the night: "Set your bed up in the living room and shut it!"

Nothing is as much fun as pissing her off. It took her a few minutes before she came out her room. I was sitting in her coach when she walked in the living room, still trying to stick the flowers in her hair: "Don't you dare laugh."

The kimono came to her knees and her shoes were tied with strings around her legs. The pink suited her highlights good and her figure came out pretty dame good. She was holding a bunch of flowers in her hands.

"Relax, no one's gone laugh at you on the festival. Just wear it; I told her and she stuck her tongue out again: "One day your so going to regret doing that. Mark my words."

"Your such a perv. Watch your mouth or your not getting any food; she warned me and disappeared in the kitchen. Should that impress me? Not really: "Shouldn't you get change too? Your not going to wear that, are you?"

"Who says I'm even going to go?; I told her. I wasn't invited, but why would I even want to go? Being stuck with these morons again, doesn't sound appealing to me: "Why not? I mean, you should come. It will be fun."

She walked out of the kitchen, holding a towel in her hands. What is she saying? Why does she want me to come along. I raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes at me, again. That's really starting to irritate me: "Fine, else I don't have anyone to argue with. Yes, I like to bitch people off. It's my way of life."

"Your so weird; I told her and got up. Spaghetti was standing on the table in the kitchen. She sat down on the counter: "Why do you like to fight with people?"

"Cause it's funny; she answered me and eat her spaghetti. I followed her example. She really is the weirdest girl I've ever met. Likes fighting, it's going to become her death one day.

**_So? Don't you love to fight too?_**

Your point?

**_Maybe you have more in common then you think._**

Zip it, stupid panther!

We didn't talk to each other after that. We had a staring competition for who was going to do the dishes, which she won. She also made me wear something else: "Or you can sleep outside."

"You gone threat with that all the time?; I asked and she knotted her head proudly. We left at 08.40pm to go to the park. She didn't take a jacket with her. We ended up screaming at each other again for five minutes: "FINE, DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME WHEN YOUR COLD!!!"

"FINE!"

* * *

(Alexis)

"FINE!; we walked in silence to wards the park. We would meet everyone there. Everyone was already there and we got some weird looks when they saw us arriving together, ignoring the shit out of each other: "Let me guess…on war territory again."

"WHAT GAVE IT AWAY!; we yelled at the same time. The asshole walked over Renji and the other guys and the girls all gave me some weird look: "I thought you didn't have a kimono? Where did you find this?"

It was my grandmother's. I found it in my closet. Can someone stick these flowers in my hair. They won't stay when I do it; I asked the girls. Inoue pulled me with her towards a bench and sat me down on it: "Let me see."

The girl was pulling my hair up and the others were watching me, amused by the faces I was making. When the strawberry was done, she looked at me and smiled: "That's much better. No crown this time?"

"No, unfortunately not; I sighed and we walked back to the others. There was a lot of people in the park. Kids were running around and playing, while the parents were dancing or eating something: "Let's go some stands. I wane buy something."

"Looks like someone's got to much money; Mizuiro laughed and Kim pulled me and Rukia with her to a stand. They were selling stuffed animals: "Spill it Lex, what's up between you and Grimmjow? How come you two were walking together just now?"

Oh, I forgot. The match-maker. Kim loves '_love_' and fixing people up together. It's her mission in life. She was the on who started the gossip about Ichigo and Rukia on school: "Nothing. We just ran into each other. There's nothing going on between us. Besides, didn't you see the way we treat each other?"

"There's a very thin line between love and hate; the girl reminded me and started hearing Rukia out about her and Ichigo, for the millionth time: "Girl, will you ever shut up about that. For the last time…there's nothing between me and him!"

I would have believed her, if she wasn't blushing. Kim quickly bought a bear and we walked back to the others. They had gotten drinks: "Here you go ladies. Who wants to dance with me?"

Keigo was being the centre off attention again and Kim, Rukia an I got our drinks: "Keigo, anyone who wants to dance with you, has to have suicide ideas."

Everyone started laughing at my comment. Keigo just pretended to ignore me and he started flirting with some strange girl. Unfortunately her boyfriend saw that: "Well, I'll see you guy's later. I have to go save that idiot."

"Drop the act Mizuiro, your just going to watch and laugh at Keigo; Renji told the old-woman-lover, who simple smiled: "I can't help it that he's an idiot and you have to admit…he's amusing to watch when he's in trouble."

"True, very true; Tatsuki said and she graphed Inoue with her to some stand. We all started walking around the festival in small groups. Rukia and I were heading towards some jewellery stand: "Your not going to buy anything?"

"No, I have to watch my money for awhile; I answered sadly. I love these kind of things and last year I bought a lot off jewellery: "Why? You having money problems? I'll give you some if you need it."

"No, I'm just having someone staying at my place for awhile. So, I have to make sure there's enough money for food and stuff like that; I said and we walked over to the bridge. I love starring at the lights of the festival and seeing the people have a good time: "Who? Anyone we know."

"Yep, my best friend; I answered sarcastically and let my head rest in my hand palms. I felt Rukia turn her head fiercely to wards me and her mouth fall wide open: "No way. Grimmjow's staying at your place? I was wondering where he was sleeping. He din't ask Ichigo for help."

"He's to proud to ask for that. It took him a lot off will power to ask if he could stay at my place; I said and looked at a group of kids who were playing tag. The girls were all wearing a kimono and the light was shining beautiful on them: "He asked me earlier."

"Why would he ask you? No offence, it' just that…well…you two? That can't go good; Rukia told me. She's completely right: "I know. I told him no fighting inside the house. We'll try to let each other live."

"But where's he sleeping then? Not with you right; she asked me and I saw a hoping look in her eyes. Yeah, she would love that. All of them would love it if I was dating again. They told me that I should find a new boyfriend soon. I broke up a few months with my first boyfriend. He was three years older then me and was way to pushy. He wanted more then I was going to give him. He tried by force. He didn't leave me alone when I ended things and eventually Sado, Ichigo and Keigo scarred hem off.

I haven't seen him since.

"In the living room, on that extra bed that I have; I answered her shortly. I hate it when they bring those memories back up. They don't intend to do that, but still. The whole boyfriend thing is just annoying. Only brings problems along: "So nothing's going on? I mean, you do give him a lot of attention and that usually means that you like someone."

I took my eyes of the kids and saw the subject standing at some stand with Sado and Ishida. Renji and Ichigo were playing some shooting game. I had convinced him to wear something else. He was pulling the collar of his jacket up. Maybe I should have brought my jacket with me. It's kind of cold.

"Don't get any ideas in your head Kuchiki; I warned her. We heard a bunch of guys laughing behind us. Great, now what. We turned around and saw them checking us out: "Why are two lovely, young and beautiful ladies such as yourself all alone?"

Rukia graphed my hand, before I would pull my mouth open and give these shit faces a good piece of my mind. The short girl took a step forward: "We're not alone, so leave us alone."

"Then why do I only see you two?; they asked us again. I really wanted to punch them in their faces. I hate players like that. Their so pathetic. One of the guys walked up to us. He had long blond hair and dark eyes. He had been operated in his face, considering the scar on his jaw: "Why don't you two come with us and we'll have some fun together."

"The nights can be very cold when you have to lay alone; one of his friends told us. Jesus, he sounds like Grimmjow. I rolled my eyes and Rukia let go of my hand: "Maybe, you should go fuck yourself and beat it, if you wish to keep your balls."

They started laughing. I don't get what's so amusing? The leader graphed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. He smelled like cigarettes: "Now, now, you're a feisty one. I love that in a woman. Be still now."

"Hey buddy, why don't you let go of our girl; I heard Grimmjow talking. Rukia ran up to Ichigo, who was standing beside him. He laid his arm around her waist. The guy holding me froze. He got my knee rammed between his legs. That must hurt when you're a guy. He let go of me and fell to his knees, in a lot of pain: "I warned you."

"I shouldn't pity him, but I talk from experience…that hurts like hell; Renji said and Rukia gave him a glare. That sounds interesting. What did the pineapple do to get Rukia that mad: "You okay Lex?"

Ichigo quickly let go of Rukia when I raised my eyebrow at his arm. He started blushing. I walked back over to them and those losers ran off. They had to support their leader. Serves him right: "Yeah, no problem."

We went back to running over the stands and having a good time. We said our goodbyes at one o'clock. Most people were gone and a lot of stands were closing. I was shivering when we left and Grimmjow had gave me his jacket: "I warned you. Next time, listen for a change."

"Yes sir; I said and did a soldier greating. Inoue walked with me and Grimmjow to the apartment block.

The girl lives above me. Last year I always walked with her to school, but since a few months I walk on my own. It's those moments where you can think clearly. I told her that and she said she didn't mind. Now she goes to Tatsuki's practise after school: "Well see you tomorrow or on school."

Rukia had told her probably that Grimmjow stays at my place. When the strawberry was gone, Grimmjow turned to me: "You don't look fine."

"Wha…?"

"You told Kurosaki that you were fine, but you don't; I opened the apartment and tried to ignore him. He wasn't letting me of the hook that easy: "Why are you lying?"

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"It's none of your business!; she told me and pulled her hair lose. I graphed her arm and turned her around to face me. She tears in her eyes. I stopped in my movement and I felt her hand come across my face: "It's none of your business!"

She pulled herself lose and disappeared into her room.

Was she crying?

**_No shit Sherlock! Dame, your slow sometimes._**

But…why?

**_How should I know. Ask her, just don't push her. She'll hit you again._**

I shook my head and walked towards my bed. I didn't feel like changing and just lay down on my bed. It didn't lay good at all, but hey. At least I had a bed and a roof above my head. If the owner of this house has problems, then she should go talk to her friends. What do I care?

**_Apparently you do. Why else would you wonder if she was crying? And you did save her from that guy on the bridge._**

Shut up Pantera.

* * *

Grimmjow is being nice. Who'd ever thought that could happen? xD

Let me know your comment.

XxX

Pink_Princess_911


	7. If you wane understand me

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter 7: If you wane understand me.**

(Grimmjow)**  
**

"GRIMMJOW! YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!; the bitch ran out her room in her green shorts and a black top. She ran to the bathroom and closed it behind her. Doesn't she have an alarm clock or something? I've been up for an hour now and I'm ready for school.

Man, that sounds so depressing.

"That's not my fault you fucking bitch! YOU SLEEP THREW EVERYTHING! I WAS BANGING ON YOU DOOR, YOU FUCKER!"

I woke up because of the fucking sun, who was shinning on my face. I wanted to wake the bitch up, but she had locked her door, so I couldn't get in. Jesus, like I would do something to her while she was sleeping. I'd rather have her screaming for me then that she's unaware of what's going on.

"What are you laughing at?; I noticed the bitch walking to the kitchen in her uniform. She had that grey belt over the white blouse again and a pink top under it. I don't get why she wears it like that: "I was imagining things."

"I better not be in your little fantasies; she warned me and graphed her school bag: "Oops, to late. Aren't you going to eat at anything?"

"No, we'll be late for sure. Now common; she pulled me out off the coach and with her to the door. Like hell she's going out without eating anything: "That doesn't matter. Your eating something first!"

She pulled her mouth open to protest, but I blocked her between me and a wall. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she pushed herself against the wall, trying to get away from me: "If I have to shove the food down your throat, fine by me. But your eating something before we leave. I don't wane have to listen to your stomach on our way to school."

"Fine; she sighed and walked under my arm towards the kitchen. I waited for her in the hall. The door of her bedroom was open and I noticed a big teddy bear laying in her bed. She sleeps with a teddy bear? What is she? A baby: "I need something next to me, else I can't sleep."

She was holding a sandwich, while pulling her shoes on. A grin crawl on my face: "I can always sleep next to you. I don't mind that."

"BUT I DO! God, you such a pervert. Unbelievable; she said and walked out the door. She didn't look at me on our way to school. Someone has problems. Is she always a hot head? She didn't scream to me that much last week.

**_On Monday it was twice, on __Tuesday it was three times, Wednesday you didn't talk to each other. Then again on Thursday you caught your lost moments up and had five times an argue. Seriously Grimmjow, what do you call a lot?_**

Key, maybe we did have some argues.

**_Argues? You got kicked out of class __daily. I thought you were going to ignore her? You told_ _Kurosaki that._**

She's to freaking annoying to ignore. She always pisses me off.

**_If you didn't give her any attention, then she wouldn't piss you off. Admit it, you can't ignore_ _her._**

Your seeing things that aren't there. Now shut up, you fucking panther.

"Lex, your late; the bitch her best friend ran over to her and she pulled her with her: "Common, Cook's waiting for us. Jesus, your never late when music is our first class of the day. Something happen yesterday?"

_(yesterday)_

"Grimmjow, can you take the garbage outside?; the bitch was doing some school work. A war zone was declared with the living floor. Math was dominating in the north zone of the room and the rest was all music stuff. Math is loosing the war: "You take it outside. I'm busy."

"No your not. Your just watching TV. Shouldn't you do some homework?; she asked me and started typing something on her laptop. She had been working for school for three hours now. Way to long to my taste: "No, waist of my time. I'm bored by the way. Can't we do something?"

"Yeah, you can. Take the thrash outside. Your suppose to help in the household; she reminded me and looked up from her work. She had moved the coach aside and used my bed to over see everything: "SO? I can do it later too!"

"Grimmjow, stop being such a pain in the ass and take it outside; she was raising her voice again. Oh boy, she's going to scream again. I love it: "Stop ordering me around bitch! I'm not your maid, so shut up!"

"STOP CALLING ME A BITCH, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!; there we go again. She's so easy to piss of sometimes: "I'LL CALL YOU WHAT EVER I WANT TO CALL YOU! NOW, PISS OFF!"

One of her books crashed into my head and I saw she had gotten up. She had the same look in her eyes as the one she gave me when we saw each other again after I nearly strangled her. She was beyond pist. I wonder what's crawled up her ass and died there: "GARBAGE…OUT…NOW!!!"

She had graphed me by the collar of my shirt. Who does this bitch think she is: "Let go bitch, if you wane keep your stupid head attached to your fucking body!"

"STOP GIVING STUPID DEATH THREATS!; she yelled in my face. She didn't let go of my collar. I don't really know how I did it, but I rammed my fist in her face. She let go and fell backwards. Her lip was bleeding. She was shocked that I had hit her. I left the apartment and came back when she was sleeping. She let the door unlocked, so that I could come in.

That kind of surprised me.

_(back today)_

I guess the bitch's still pist about that.

_**You overdid it too. You didn't have to hit her, you know.**_

Yeah, I know. That wasn't suppose to happen.

_**Then tell her your sorry.**_

Like hell I'd do that! I warned that bitch that she should let go of me and she didn't listen. It's her own stupid fault.

_**Your hopeless.

* * *

**_(Alexis)_**  
**_

"So, how's the music coming?; Scott asked me when Kim and I sat down in music class. Cook had decided that we wouldn't get any lessons this month, so that we could work on our project: "Eum…I've got nothing. What kind of music do you guy's want by the way?"

"What do you mean?; Tatsuki had been playing some tunes on her piano. She was daydreaming: "Do you want some crappie love-song, or a rock-song, or something that say's who we are…I don't know."

"Just write what your feeling. That's what you always do and their always good. Don't sweat it girl. Your the rock-chick of the school, remember; Kim knew something was up. What can I say. I had a crappie weekend. First that asshole stays at my place, then at the festival those fuckers are bugging me and Rukia and that asshole had to '_save_' me. I can't believe him! I can protect myself for crying out loud. And then yesterday he hits me. I should just throw him out the window like I did with Stacy.

"Fine...Ah shit, I forgot my CD's in my locker; I said and got up. Cook was working with the same music programmer I have. You can record your own music with it: "Just hurry back Alexis. I don't want to see you get into trouble."

"Don't worry sir; the hall's were empty. My locker was on the floor above us. Something blond in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Stacy, whore of the school, was sitting on the stairs. I thought it was funny that she wasn't in class: "Well, well, just the person I was looking for."

"That can't mean anything good; I sighed and stopped. We have been each others enemies since the first day of school in our first year of high school. I had accidentally dropped my food on her during lunch and that's how everything started between us.

I swear it was ACCIDENTLY!!!!

"What's between you and the new kid? Your always with him, even outside of school; the girl asked me. Oh, looks like she has a new pray for the week. No wonder she's wearing her skirt higher again and her blouse more open: "There's nothing between us. You can have him."

"You can bet your life on it that I'll have him. What would a hunk like that see in you? I don't get what Jason ever saw in you. No wonder he left when you wouldn't have sex with him; that bitch so knows how to piss me off.

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"Hey have you guy's seen Lex? She disappear during music; Scott walked up the roof, followed by Kim and Tatsuki. He seemed to be worried: "No, I thought you took her with you to class."

"I did, but she left class to get her CD's and we haven't seen her since then; the red head answered the four eyes and walked over to the railing. She was looking over the school ground, looking for the bitch.

"Maybe she got caught by the principal for something. Wouldn't be the first time; Kurosaki said and his shorty agreed with him: "Yeah, probably. I mean it's Alexis. She'll be fine…"

The girls cell-phone went off and her face started turning red: "Oh, I have to take that. I'll see you guy's in class. Ichigo, you coming with me?"

Yeah, talk about taking it subtitle. Pineapple and four eyes were shaking their heads and I could swear I heard the big guy call them '_idiots_'. I wonder what that bitch is doing? Now I don't have anyone to bitch with. Ah man, she really is annoying. Even when she's not around.

The bitch appeared again during English class, two hours later. She and some blond walked in the class together and the principal was standing behind them: "YOU TOW BETTER BEHAVE NOW! AND MAKE SURE YOUR ON TIME FOR DETENTION!"

"Yes sir; they both answered at the same time. The man looked beyond himself and closed the door of the class with a lot of force. Everyone was starring at the two girls. The blond her nose was bleeding and she had a black eye. It also seemed that it hurt to sit down and she kept her arm against her stomach.

The bitch on the other hand seemed to have been bitten in her ear and it was bleeding hard, considering the blood that had fallen on her shirt. Her lip was bruised and she seemed to have trouble walking properly.

"Eum…let's continue the English class. Ladies, page twenty-five in your books; the teacher said and went on with her class. Kim tried to ask that bitch what had happen, but she refused to speak. Those two seemed to have a good time.

"Lex, what happened? Why did you fight with that dumb fuck face again?; Kim didn't stop nagging about it. It was the only thing that she was talking about since class ended. We had a free period now and two groups had been formed in the class. Everyone wanted to know what had happened: "I told you, just a stupid fight. That fucker of a principal had stopped us before things gotten interesting."

"Did that whore bite you in your ear; Scott was sitting next to her and took a look at her ear. I could see that big boobs wanted to heal the wound, but she wasn't allowed to do that. The bitch snickered: "Yeah, I guess that was what they meant with '_coming unexpected_ _out the corner_'. That hurt like hell."

"Who started?; Ichigo asked the bitch. He didn't seem to find it weird that she had gotten into a fight. She's really crazy: "Technically I did, again. But she had it conmen. Oh and your her new fuck victim."

The bitch had turned her head and her grey eyes were as cold as ever. Is she talking to me? I looked over the dumb blond bitch and saw she was looking at me. Way to easy and way too young. I know I look like I'm eighteen, but technically I'm a whole lot older: "That bitch? She looks like shit. Why would anyone want to fuck her?"

The whole gang started laughing at that comment. The blond bitch just looked away and her friends closed the circle around her. Where's the fun in fucking someone if you just have to call them. It's more fun to tease them before getting in bed with them.

**_So that's why you give Alexis those __pervert comments. Now I get it. I thought you said she was ugly._**

So? A fuck is a fuck. Nothing more.

**_Why did I have to ask._**

"Where are you going Lex?; the bitch had gotten up and was walking towards the door: "Roof, need some fresh air."

"Need someone to come with you?; Scott had gotten up already. He sees his change now. The bitch shook her head. You could just see the disappointment on the guys face. Ha, loser: "Don't worry Bubble. I'll be fine."

* * *

(Alexis)

_If this is true, I thought then, what will I think  
will I stay but rather I would get away  
__I'm scared that I won't find a thing  
and afraid that I'll turn out to be alone, but I_

_I have to learn, have to try, have to trust I have to cry,  
I have to see, have to know,  
that I can be myself..._

I had taken my Ipod with me. During free periods I usually do something with music, wither it's making it or just listening to it. Since freshman year I've been called the rock-chick of the school. Partly because of my love for music and also because of how I wear my school uniform. If the teacher is gone, it's hallo Alexis-uniform. Oh and I'm also called that because of my big mouth.

It's a reputation I love.

Three freshman classes were having gym. Some were playing football, while others were playing basketball. I hate gym. We always do the same thing. In the beginning I loved gym, but now…no way. Stupid class!

Two hands were placed on the fence. Someone's chest was touching my back. I thought I said I didn't need anyone to come with me. Jesus, why can't I ever be left alone when I ask for it: "You look like crape you know."

"You always know how to make a girl feel better, don't you Grimmjow; I sighed and turned around. I hadn't really talked to him since yesterday noon. Sure, this morning we said something, but that doesn't count: "I know I'm good. Why did you fight with that bitch?"

So typical. Scott and Kim are probably behind this. Although I don't get why he would be the one to come and talk to me. I mean…him? Off all people. I ignored him and went back to staring at the freshman's. His hands let go of the fence.

Now beat it ass. I wane be alone.

His arms crawled around my waist and he pulled my closer to him. My cheeks started turning red as hell and I felt his breath in my neck: "What are you doing?"

"I can always make you talk. It's more fun to annoy you then being stuck with that blond shit head; he whispered in my ear. Should that be a compliment? I tried to get out his arms, but they wouldn't budge: "Let go of me Grimmjow!"

"Answer me first; he whispered again and turned me around, still not letting me go. God, I hate being stuck in some guy's arm. He didn't have that stupid grin on his face this time: "I don't feel like listening to your freaking friends talking about you the whole time. So, spill it out. Stop making them worry over you. You seriously think that they don't noticed it when something's up with you?"

I stopped struggling. They see that? I thought I always had a good poker face. I never knew that I made them worry over me: "That big mouth of yours doesn't cover you up at all. They can tell it every time."

"That's not true; I told him. I didn't look at him. He didn't made me face him: "Then why are they having a bitch fight with that dumb blond?"

This time I did look up. He was telling the truth. I could tell by looking in his eyes. They were soft for a change. Ah, god dame it! I felt tears form in my eyes. I looked away quickly, still trying to get out his arms. Failed again: "Ah, god! I hate you! Your such a jerk!"

"What did I say this time; he said, not knowing what to do. His arm dropped back to his side. My cheeks turned extremely red when I noticed how close he was standing to me. I quickly looked away and whipped the tears out of my eyes: "Everything! You stupid jerk."

"At least you look like a girl for a change; he told me and smirked. I hit him on his chest, not hard, but still. Always giving those comments: "Ah, if everyone keeps reminding me of it, then I'll never forget!"

"About what?; he asked me but I started crying harder. I heard him sigh. He sat down on the ground and he graphed my hand: "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? You gone sit down?; he asked me, more demanding that I sat down then actually asking me. I wanted to sit down next to him, but he pulled me n his lap. His arms came back around me like some kind of protection. My head rested against his chest and I could hear his hart bedding in my ear: "I just realized something…"

"What?; he lined back against the fence and I saw he was looking up at the sky. His arms were still laying around my body and they felt actually pretty warm and comfy to lay in: "We didn't yell at each other this time."

"I know, must be a bad sign; he laughed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Oh, kawaiii!!!!

**Quick question: **should this fanfic be an only high school thing or does soul society came along too? Let me now, else I don't know what to write. ;p

Please review too.

Greets

Pink_Princess_911


	8. Goodbye silence

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

The Disturbing Silence: Thanks for the advice ;p

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Goodbye silence.**

(Alexis)

"Common girls! Hurry up! The movies about the start!; Kim yelled and ran threw the cinema complex to our hall. Rukia and I were carrying the drinks and had to be careful not to spill to much: "Then tell them to wait for us! Who's freaking idea was it to go to the McDonalds before we went to the movie!"

"I know, just hurry; the red head disappeared in our hall, along with Tatsuki and Inoue. They were caring the chips and popcorn: "You got to admit it Lex…this girl-night-out is was a great idea."

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to run like insane; I told shorty and we looked for our friends. They were sitting on the front row and right in the middle: "My poor eyes. Oh well, this dame movie better be good."

"Of course it is. I read the books, so don't worry. Twilight's a great movie, now shut up!; Tatsuki and Kim warned us and they starred at the scream like two mad people. Freaks. The movie started.

A week had past since my little fight with Stacy and my detention was over. We had detention during the weekend too. We nearly got into an other fight yesterday. Thank God mister Cook stopped us before things got bad…again.

Because that bitch had kicked against my knee during our little fight I couldn't walk properly. The others made a bit fun of it. Whenever I had a fight with someone they would rub that in my face. When I got back to class that day with Grimmjow everyone started whispering about us. Jesus, on my school you can't be seen with some guy, cause the gossip will start immediately.

Stacy didn't like it though. She started a little scene, but got shut up by Grimmjow: "Again, why would I ever want to be seen with you?"

When we walked home, he had picked me up, cause I was walking to slow and the whole week he did that. First it was because I couldn't walk fast enough to his taste and after that he just did it to annoy me with it. Jackass. Because of him everyone started talking about us even more, even our friends. Kim can't shut up about it.

Oh and his stupid perv remarks are even worse then before. We got the information of our class field trip two days ago and that gave him ideas. A lot of ideas. He even said he would kidnap me if I wouldn't sneak out with him. How am I suppose to feel safe with a guy like _that_ around!

"OMG! I loved it. It's even better then I imagined it to be; Tatsuki said. She and Kim have read the Twilight books and even talking about the movie since six months ago. So annoying! They started discussing everything that was different from the book: "Hey Inoue, Rukia. Let's get out of here!"

"Your so reading my mind; we ran of and it took those other two a whole minute to realize what was going on: "HEY, GET BACK HERE! THIS IS SOOO NOT FUNNY!"

"Common, let's hide and scared them; I said and pulled the girls with me into the busies. This would look so wrong if someone would walked by now: "Where are they? Oh common, this isn't funny. You know I hate the dark and the woods. Stupid bitches, come out right now!"

We jumped up and the two scared cats jumped to each other and their faces were slightly turning green: "Wow Tatsuki, this is new. Since when are you scarred in the dark?"

"You would pie your pants too if it was you standing here with Kim; the girl told me and started hitting me on my back. Kim joined her the other two idiots were laughing at the whole scene: "You bitches! HELP ME!"

"No, your doing great; Rukia said and we saw some guy walk up to us. He was holding hands with a girl. The girls stopped hurting me and I got up and ran away from them: "Eum…is everything okay here?"

"Sure, no problem here sir. We dump the body over there; I laughed and the others hit their heads: "Don't mind her. She's insane and we're bringing her back to the institution for crazy-people."

"Oh shut up. Admit it…you brought me here for kinky, hot sex; the two strangers mouths fall wide open and they were frozen to their spot. Yep…they think I'm insane now. The walked away and the others were rolling over the ground from laughing: "OMG, I need a toilet! I'm gone pie in my pants!"

"I think I already did that; Inoue laughed and tried to get back up. She stopped suddenly. She was looking at something. The other noticed her weird behavior and reacted the same way as her: "Guy's, your starting to freak me out."

Kim pointed at something standing behind me. I heard it too now. My body froze from shock. An icy-cold wind went down my back and the presence of something behind me was obvious to me now: "Wha…what…is…that?"

"Alexis! Jump aside; I heard Rukia scream and saw she pulled a glove out of her pocket. It was red and she pulled it on. She held it against her chest and her body fell to the ground, but it also appeared to still be standing up. Only she was wearing a black kimono.

I got pulled out my frozen-state by Inoue, who seemed to get what was going on. Kim and Tatsuki were still standing on their place, scarred to death: "Inoue, take them with you and hide."

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"Grimmjow, a hollow has appeared, let's go!; that fucker Kurosaki walked in the living room and scarred the shit out of me. Never heard of knocking! I could be fucking some girl and he would just walk in on me.

He was already in his shinigami's cloths. He gave me soul candy and I stepped out my body. It feels good to have my hollow mask again: "Stay here and just watch TV. Don't make that bitch suspect anything when she gets back!"

The soul knotted and we left: "You still call Alexis a bitch? I thought you two were getting along. Well…that's what everyone's saying at school."

"Oh shut up Kurosaki. You know we can' stand each other."

Renji was standing on the roof of the apartment: "An other one appeared on the other side of town. It's near Keigo's place. These aren't normal hollows. Something's wrong with them."

"I'll go to Keigo, you two go to the forest near the cinema complex; the strawberry ordered us and left in the opposite direction as us: "What do you mean, these hollows are different? Are they stronger?"

"I don't know. They seem to have two reiatsu's; the pineapple told me. Two reiatsu's? How's that possible? The hollow came in view, but it was much smaller then a normal one should be. It was as tall as me. Wait, is he like me? That's not possible. Their all dead.

"Rukia!; the pineapple yelled and the petit shinigami appeared in front of the hollow, but something was wrong. She was hurt…badly. The pineapple rushed over to her and caught her before she crashed into the ground. She was half unconscious: "Where are the other's? It was girls night tonight."

"You go look for them and take her with you. I'll finish him off; I said and wanted to jump up, but the girl in Renji's arm spoke up: "Watch out…your sword…can't…touch him."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine; I said and jumped up. I wanted to ram my sword into the hollow, but a shield came around the man: "You should have listened to your little friend. A sword can't touch me."

"Well, aren't I lucky then that I'm more into hand-to-hand-combat; I said and flash stepped so that I was right behind him. I wanted to kick him, but he graphed my ankle: "Fire blast, combination of six."

I got throw backwards and felt my skin burning on six different places. Shit, that fucker burned my skin!

"What the fuck are you?; I asked him and got back up. He looked like a human, even the cloths. A man that seemed to be twenty-five, glasses that made him look smart and long black hair that was pulled together in his neck.

I would swear he's like me His reiatsu was that of a hollow clearly, but also of something else. Something I didn't recognize: "Something that's more powerful then you'll ever be Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"How do you my name?; I asked and used flash step again, but beat me to it again. How much faster is he then me: "Your to weak to face me Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You'll never be able to get on the same level as me."

"What are you talking about? I'll beat you here and now; I said, but he flash stepped this time. He didn't attack me, he just replaced himself. Why: "Your to naïve. To think I'm alone here. My partner is taking care of our actual business."

"What are you…; I couldn't finish my sentence. Something hit me in the back and I could see blood fall down. There was an other one? But, I should have felt his reiatsu. What's going on here. I'm getting my ass kicked by a bunch of fucking assholes!

I saw the second one appear. It wasn't a man, it was a small girl, maybe seven years old. Her eyes were open, but the eyeball was missing. It was just plain empty. She was holding a staff in her hands that came above her head. At the end was a ball attached to it and a light purple glow was coming from it: "Wave bye-bye with your hand, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Suddenly my energy got sucked out of my body, breathing became difficult. My skin started to come lose. What the fuck! I could see the bones of my arm. I could feel my eyes were also being pulled lose. What is this fucking bitch doing to me: "Hoero Zabimaru!"

The girl was to slow and got hit by the snake-looking-sword. My energy didn't come back and I could barely sit up. My skin was bleeding badly: "What the fuck…just happened?... What did…she do…to me?"

"That's none off your business. It's useless to tell someone about Alisa's skill right before their going to die; the man told me and made a staff appear. It was like the little girls, only a flame was attached to the end of it: "Burn them…God's flame."

Something that's best described as a fire ball came flying right at me and pineapple. Dame it. I can't move. The pineapple seemed to have his own problems. He seemed not cable of moving either. Shit, shit, shit! What is that bitch doing to us? And where's that fucking strawberry! Can't he hurry up and come help out!

I can't believe I just said that!

"Santen Kesshun; a yellow shield appeared in front of me and the pineapple. It blocked the attack. The man didn't seem to be surprised at Inoue's move. That was about freaking time. Renji seemed to be able to move again: "Grimmjow, you still alive."

"Go fuck yourself pineapple!; I nearly yelled at the dude. A grin appeared on his face. Why is he doing that. We're not out of this and that bitch seems to be cable to paralyze our movements.

"Blood mist shield; The sky turned even darker then it already was and the little girl clamp herself to the man's leg. They were about to be hit by something that looked like a cero, but they disappeared at the last minute. That's why he was grinning: "Where are they?"

"What were they is a question I'm rather interested in to know the answer too; I said. I found my way back to the ground and laid down. Big boobs tried to heal my wounds, but it wouldn't work completely for some reason. My energy didn't come back either: "Where's that fucker of a Kurosaki? He should be here by now!"

"He had some trouble with his own hollow, or whatever they were. Yoruichi is helping him out; the shop keeper of Urahara-shop answered me. He stuck his sword back in it's hilt and placed his head right on his head: "What a night, what a night. Where are the other Inoue-san?"

"We're here, Urahara-san; Kuchiki was back in her body and she was being supported by my bitch. They seemed to be fine, only Kuchiki was still a bit wounded. The red head girl and Tatsuki were hugging each other, confused and scarred like hell: "Oh boy. It seems that it's going to be a long night."

* * *

(with people we do not know who they are)

A man and short eyeless girl were walking threw the hall of a house. It was dark and they only light seem to be coming from the girls staff. Because her eyes were missing, she could easily hide her emotions from her partner and her lord.

"Did you do what I told you to do Alisa?; a man who seemed to be somewhere in the thirty asked the young girl. She knotted her head, thankful that the men couldn't see her eyes. She hated them, but she was stuck to them. The man smiled at looked at the other man: "She'll start to remember it again. Soon my lord, very soon."

"Perfect. Everything's going according to plan: the man looked out the window and saw the shinigami's and the hollow come together again. The four girls who had run to hide came back. The shinigami was being supported by the girl with pink highlights.

"Very soon, miss Maru. Very soon, that ax will be mine again."

* * *

Things are starting to get interesting. Someone's in trouble, only she doesn't know it yet.I wonder how that must feel. xD

Who are these new people and what are their plans? Find out more in the next chapter...or the one after that...or the one after that...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!

Hope you didn't mind the short chapter, but I've never written a real fighting scene, so it's kind of new to me.

Please review.

Pink_Princes_911

_**PS: HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ONE AND ALL WHO WALKS THIS PLANET WE CALL EARTH!!!!!**_


	9. Let me fall

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter 9: Let me fall.**

(Alexis)**  
**

"Why is there a hole in your stomach?; the bitch had walked over to me and was staring at my stomach. She didn't look sure what to think about it: "That's a long story, now will you help me up?"

"Aren't your organs going to fall out if you stand up?; I heard Renji laugh. He was calming Tatsuki and Kim down. They didn't find it amusing and neither do I: "Just shut up bitch and help me up. I told you it's a long story."

"Alexis, don't worry about that. It's normal; she turned her head towards Rukia, who was standing next to Inoue. Tatsuki kept looking at her, hurt. See, that's what you get when you have friends. You get into a fight with them if you keep secrets from them: "Rukia, I've see hundred of horror movies, bodies been ripped apart, but this tops them all. That's not normal."

"For his kind it is; the shorty answered the bitch with a heavy sigh. My kind? What am I, some kind of alien? I graphed the girls hand, so that she would help me up. That fucking midget bitch from earlier had drained out a lot of my energy: "Ladies, can you follow me. These are matters that are not to be discuss on the streets."

Renji walked with the two girls who were still clinging to each other. I had to use my bitch to keep on my feet. She noticed the my mask, but find that less disturbing then the whole in my stomach: "That wasn't there when you had that cut on your chest."

"Can't you just wait for a few minutes. It's to freaking hard to explain; I answered to her. We followed the others. She seemed to be in deep thought. Must have been a fun night for them: going to the movies, being attacked by a hollow and hearing the crape about Soul Society. Yep, must have been a great night.

"I know the rooms too small for all of us, so please make sure everyone can sit down; the weirdo told us and got us something to drink. Ichigo was already sitting in the room, along with Keigo, who was drooling over some cat-like woman. He'll never learn.

"Ichigo, your back in your body; Rukia sat down on his lap, making sure that the others could sit down themselves. Lame excuse Kuchiki. Grimmjow had gone home first to pick up his body. What the fuck is that suppose to mean. Inoue had gone with him: "Well, let's get started then. You do deserve one after what you saw tonight. I'm Urahara-Keisuki by the way."

"I'm Yoruichi; the cat-like woman told us. Kim and Tatsuki had calmed down, but were still holding on to each other. Renji had been talking tot hem, but they didn't want him to come close. Who can blame them. The sword might scare them, you idiot.

"You probably noticed something was up with Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san; Urahara asked us and we knotted: "Well, their not very subtitle at hiding it might I say, but what do you know about the dead."

"That their dead; I answered. That comment just slipped out my mouth before I knew it. It did make Ichigo and Renji snicker: "Well, your right there. Your body dies, but your soul doesn't. It goes to what you call heaven, but we call it Soul Society."

"Key, let me get this straight. We're talking here about the dead…right? How can you know about the dead if your not dead?; I asked. I'm not very smart, but this was just to freaking weird: "Who ever said I'm not dead?"

"Then why are you here?; Tatsuki had seemed to found her tongue again and had stopped shaking: "When you die, you have the common folk I'll say and you have shinigami's. Death Gods. They're duty is to protect the common folk and the people here on earth from things like you saw just earlier."

"Again…why are you then here?; Tatsuki let go of Kim and started to become herself again. We heard someone walk in the store, Inoue and Grimmjow was back, but he wasn't wearing those white clothes anymore and the mask was gone too. What about that hole?

The ass sat down next to me and before Urahara could proceed I lifted the ass his shirt up to check if the hole was still there: "God, you really are a feisty one."

"I was checking if that hole was still there, you fucker; I told him and whipped the grin of his face. Urahara ignored the two of us and before we could start an argue, he started talking again: "When your a shinigami you also have to protect the humans here. But because we're souls we can't be seen by humans. Normally, but you always have excuses like Kurosaki-san and him."

Urahara pointed towards Keigo. His attention got caught and he became serious: "So those shinigami's are given a body, it's made in Soul Society, but shinigami's usual find it troublesome to have to be stuck in them."

"I'll say; Grimmjow said and lined back against the wall and closed his eyes. Why did he look different from Rukia, Renji and Ichigo. I mean, he had a hole or crying out loud in his stomach: "So your all dead?"

"Well Rukia, Grimmjow and I are, but Ichigo isn't. He's an exception to the rules if you get what I mean; Renji answered and some big guy, who kind of reminded me of Sado opened the door of the room: "Renji-kun, shouldn't you get back into your own gigai?"

"Oh yeah; the pineapple got up and when he came back he was back in his own clothes. Okay, to freaking weird: "Those replacement bodies are called gigai's."

"So when we normally see you, then your in your gigai-thing. And when your in those black clothes your just a soul, right?; I asked, trying to see if I understood. It would be the first time that I understood something from the first time. Urahara knotted to me.

"So, you three are dead; Kim joined the conversation and sat up now. The three dead asses knotted. Okay, again…to freaking weird: "Key, what about Inoue. She was doing something too. She made Rukia's and Grimmjow's wounds go away."

"Ah Inoue-sand has a very unique ability. Her hair clips are her powers. She can heal people, create a protection shield and as one attack They are called the….Ishida-kun is the last reminding Quincy and Sado-kun has also a very unique ability. I think you'll best understand it as abnormal human strength; Urahara explained.

See, I knew there was something up with those people.

"Okay, so your all freaks and we three are the only normal humans here; Tatsuki said and the Yoruichi knotted. It's the best way we can understand: "Yes, you could call us that. But there are also other things then shinigami's. You also have hollows. They are souls who went the wrong path, you could say."

"So, their the bad guy's; I asked and we had to make some more room, because the big guy came to sit with us. Grimmjow pulled me on his lap, so that Renji could move over and the big guy sat down. I noticed Kim's look and Ichigo was grinning: "Yes, but normal hollows aren't very strong."

"What are not normal hollows?; Tatsuki asked and everyone looked at Grimmjow for some reason: "Grimmjow is the last not-normal hollow. Normally they look like monsters, but two years ago someone was cable of turning them into human-like-things. Grimmjow is one off the result of that. Hollows always have a full mask and a hole somewhere on there body. Grimmjow's mask has been reproduced to something smaller and well the hole is still there as you could see earlier."

I couldn't help myself and had to check again if the hole was gone. He just rolled his eyes and pulled my hands away: "Wait a minute, that means that your a bad ass."

"Why does that not surprise me?; I asked myself and the others laughed about it. Grimmjow didn't find it that amusing: "Hey, I _was_ a bad guy and there's nothing wrong with my ass."

"That's what you say; I said and he raised an eyebrow at me. Great, open goal for him: "Care to find that out? I don't mind sleeping in your bed."

"But I do. Like you said, I'll end up with more work; I shot back at him. He grinned like he always did and he pushed his back off of the wall, coming closer to me: "I'll clean the mess up, if that's what's bothering you."

"You fucking pervert. Why don't you just go fuck yourself!; I raised my voice. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but that didn't mean that we would stop: "I'd rather fuck someone else."

"Are they always like this?; I heard Urahara ask Tatsuki, who knotted agreeing: "But their usual worse to each other."

"AH!!! YOUR SUCH A FUCKING PERVERT!; I started yelling again. That seemed to please him. Ichigo told him to shut up: "I'm so going to kick you out of my apartment one day. That's going to be one happy day for me."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you; my attention got caught by Yoruichi, who seemed to have gotten up. She walked over to the door and opened it. My confused look was obvious to her: "Like it or not, but those people from earlier wanted something. It's smarter to keep him around to protect you."

"Ha, you must be the funniest at home. He'd rather see me die then save me; I snickered and Kim knotted her head. I mean, common. We are still talking about me and Grimmjow. Never gone work: "Yep, can't argue with you there, bitch. If I didn't kill you myself."

He rested his chin on my shoulder and laid his arms around my waist. I could just feel he had a grin on his face again: "Just use the fact that he's on parole against him. That'll shut him up for sure."

"Oh, do explain that one; this sounds interesting. Grimmjow cursed softly: "Well, he helped us a while ago, but that doesn't mean he's free to go. He's still an espada. So, he's being watch for a while."

"Your stupid death threats are so never gone work again; I smirked and turned my head towards the bleu head. He rolled his eyes and whispered in my ear: "That doesn't mean I can't piss you off in every possible way."

"YOU STUPID FUCKER!; I had gotten up and started hitting him on his head. The others were laughing at Grimmjow: "AH, YOU BITCH! CUT IT OUT ALREADY! I SWEAR I'll…"

"I pity you guy's you know; Yoruichi said and left. She said she was going to check some things out: "But Urahara-san, what were those people. They weren't hollows, but also not arrancars."

"Soul Society is working on that. I've never seen something like them. We'll have to wait for what they'll tell us; Urahara said. Grimmjow went back to serious mood: "They said they had business here. And they got away with it."

"How do you know?; I asked him and he lifted his head up: "Why else would that little bitch have come to us. She was suppose to do something and she did that too."

"I'll look into that. You should all go back home. Don't you have school tomorrow?; Urahara reminded and everyone sighed. Keigo had been very quite for a while. That's not normal: "Hey Keigo, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache…Hey wait a second, is that why you and Chad are never home. Your in this Soul Society thing?; the moron did have a point: "Yep, we're training or going around town to fight hollows."

"That does explain a lot; Tatsuki said. Inoue didn't dare to look at her and Tatsuki knew that. She didn't even give her a look: "Who lives closed to you two? From these freaks."

"Euh…doesn't Ishida live closed to me?; Kim thought out loud. Sado lived closed to Tatsuki, so they would have someone to protect them if anything would happen: "Don't worry to much about it. Your safe with these guys."

"Ha, that's what you say; I snickered and Grimmjow pushed me up and we walked outside with the others. The bleu head caught me by surprise and pulled me in his arms: "You sure you don't want to find that out. Nothing can happen to you when I'm there."

"Poor Lex. I feel sorry for you; Rukia laughed and Ichigo agreed with her. So do I. Grimmjow just ignored us and pulled me towards the street that lead to my apartment. Inoue went with Rukia: "I need to check her wounds. Grimmjow-kun please take it easy. Your wounds aren't healed properly, but I can't seem to get them to close."

"Don't worry woman, I got my own fucking little nurse; he grinned creepy. Boy oh boy, am I going to get pervert comments or what: "GRIMMJOW! LET GO OF ME!"

* * *

(Grimmjow)

The bitch didn't stop squirming and bitching me off: "Woman, will you shut up now. Your going to wake the fucking neighbors with your bitching!"

"So? If that makes you let go of me, fine then; she said and pulled herself lose, but she lost her balance and fall to the ground: "Ha, that's what you get for being so freaking annoying. Now hurry up, I'm tired."

"What am I? Your maid; she regretted saying that immediately. She just knows how to say the right things, doesn't she? Before she could blink with her eyes, my arms picked her up and laid her over my shoulder: "How did you get to me that fast? I didn't see you."

"That's called flash-step. Now you know, I can use that against you; I grinned again. This was so going to be funny. She started banging on my back, but gave that up after a while: "I hate you, you know that."

"That's not what you said a few days ago. Wasn't it something like '_I want you, I need you_' and then something else; I asked her and she pulled at my hair. I let go immediately: "That was sarcastic you moron. It's something I heard in a movie, so forget about it."

"That's what you say."

"Oh shut up Grimmjow;"

…

What the hell is that freaking noise? Someone was talking or mumbling and it was driving me insane. Maybe my bitch is talking in her sleep. God, I can't believe this. I got up and walked over to her door. She hadn't locked it for a change. She probably forgot.

The bitch her pillow was laying at the door and her teddy bear was laying next to the bed. She seemed to be having a nightmare and her right hand was looking for something. She was talking in her sleep, but in a different language. I couldn't understand her.

"Hey Alexis, wake up; I whispered in her ear and shook he shoulder gently. I noticed tears were running down her cheeks. She's crying in her sleep? Is that normal: "Hey Alexis, wake up."

Suddenly she shot up and her head nearly crashed against mine. She seemed to be frighten for some reason. Her eyes were wide and her body was shaking: "Hey, what is it?"

The bitch didn't react to me speaking and it wouldn't surprise me if she was unaware of my presence. I laid my hand on her shoulder, but still nothing: "Where is he? Where's Chi?"

"Alexis? Who do you mean; I asked her and it seemed like she became aware of my presence all of a sudden. Her eyes caught my attention. They had a different colour for a second: "Are you okay? There's no one here but us?"

"But where's…; she seemed to be confused by her dream. She looked around the room, like she was looking for someone: "You were dreaming. It wasn't real what you saw."

She started crying harder and covered her face with her hands.

"Calm down; I tried, but it didn't help. She kept on crying. Just my luck, what am I suppose to do now? I pulled her in my arms and she started crying against my chest: "Do you want me to stay with you tonight."

She knotted her head slightly and I laid down, not letting her go. One of her hands was holding my shirt and she started to calm down after a few minutes. She pulled the covers back over her and snuggled against my body. She fell back asleep. Someone's going to be happy when they wake up.

She'll probably accuse me from raping her or something.

* * *

Poor, poor Grimmjow. Just enjoy the moment.

Please review.

XxxX

Pink_Princess_911


	10. Still there for me

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter 10: Still there for me**

(Alexis)

What is this warm feeling? My room is never this warm when I wake up. I felt two arms laying around my waist. Wait, from who are they? I heard a beating in my ear. Am I sleeping with someone? My eyes flew open to fast and I was blinded by the sunlight: "Looks like you're awake too."

I turned my head and saw Grimmjow laying in my bed. Without a shirt. HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!? He saw my confused/pissed look: "Relax, nothing happened. You had a nightmare last night."

"I would never let you stay in my bed; I answered. I wouldn't. I mean, it's Grimmjow for crying out loud. You'd be stupid if you trusted him in your bed: "Well, I asked you if you wanted me to stay and you knotted, so I took that as a yes. Besides, you didn't look like you wanted to be alone."

"What are you talking about?; I asked confused. I can't remember anything that happened since we arrived here back after that whole thing at Urahara's place: "You don't remember? You were talking in your sleep and it woke me up, so I went to check on you. You were having a nightmare and woke up a bit hysterical."

"I did?; I asked and it came back to me. But why can't I remember what I was dreaming about? I sat up, with my back to Grimmjow: "Yep, but you seemed to be enjoying having me close to you."

My face turned so red I looked like a tomato, ready to be eaten: "But…nothing happened right? We didn't do anything?"

The teenager laid his arms around my body and pulled me down on my bed. His face was hanging over mine. It never occurred to me that his eyes were bleu and matched his hair really good. Nor had I noticed the green lines at his eyes: "No, but we can always have some fun now."

Before I could react, he had pinned me down and was hovering over me. His face was an inch away from mine and he was enjoying it. Ah, can't he go bug some other girl? Why me: "Dame it Grimmjow, let go of me! Your suppose to protect me, not abuse me!"

"So? Can't I have a little fun? We'll call it pay-back, for protection you; he whispered in my ear and I could feel his lips touching my skin: "GRIMMJOW! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

His face came back in front of mine. His eyes were piercing threw me and it started making me feel really uncomfortable. His hands were still holding me by my wrists, so that I couldn't get up: "Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"I'm curios for how experienced you are; he asked me and a grin appeared on his face. I felt my anger grow. He really wants me to hit him, doesn't he? He let go of my wrists and sat up. He had been sleeping in his boxers. Wait…he had been sleeping in his boxers! And they were hanging way to low to my taste. My face started turning red again: "Your so much fun to tease, you know that."

"Get of me!"

"Or what? What are _you_ going to do? If I want, I can do whatever I want with you; he told me. He pushed me back down and hovered back over me. He sounds just like Jason. My anger grew even more. I pulled my knees up quickly and pushed them against his chest. He had to line back and I sat up. I lifted my hand up and slapped him in his face: "GET OUT MY ROOM! NOW!"

His face had turned to the left and he was surprised that I had hit him. His cheek was turning red and he was getting pist. He wanted to protest, but I beat him to it: "I SAID GET OUT MY ROOM NOW!"

I pushed him of my bed and he fall on the ground, hurting his back. My hair was covering my eyes. He sighed and got up. He listened to me. He closed the door behind him. I took my pillow and started screaming in it. WHAT AN ASS! I HATE HIM! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! Treating me like I'm some…some…toy!

I got out my bed and started walking threw my room. My mind was doing overtime and I could only think of one thing: that fucking jackass who sleeps in my living room! Fine, maybe I did have a nightmare and I need someone to comfort me. But that doesn't mean he can act like that when I wake up. God, I can't stand him. Since the first day he has been a prick to me and I'm getting fat up with him!

"Lex! Over here; I heard Kim call my name and saw she and Scott were talking to some friends. We used to sit with them in class, but we got separated and now we don't really talk much anymore: "Where's Grimmjow? You always come together to school?"

"Well, not today. I ditched him; I answered to my best friend. Misaki and Yui were giving me curios looks. Ah crape, the gossip. I forgot about that: "Trouble in paradise Alexis? Maybe we can help with it."

"Sorry Misaki, but we are not dating. We're not even close to be able to stand each other in the same room; I answered as calmly as I could. They all got I was pist and beyond pist this time: "Well, I frankly don't see the two of you together. You don't suite each other at all."

"Thank you Yui; I said and completely agreed with her. I'm a bitch with a big mouth and he's a jackass who can't stop bugging me and always gives me some sexual comment and he's to violent for me. We are way to…to…

_**The same?**_

Oh God, my own mind is working against me.

_**No, I'm not. I'm just saying what I see when it comes to you two. You act like your totally different, but in reality your completely the same. **_

That's perfect, cause people like that never work together.

_**Why are you trying to convince yourself that you two together will never work? **_

Because everyone thinks there's something going on between us and I hate that!

"See you later Alexis and don't worry about that Grimmjow guy. You'll find a way to shut him up, eventually; Misaki told me. We used to do track running together, but we both got tired of it, so we stopped. I always pulled small pranks on people while we were running to express my anger.

In freshman year, I pulled a lot of pranks of on students. I never got caught and only Misaki knew that it was me. I always did it to calm down, but our previous principal started to suspects me, so I had to quite. Stupid Miss Bloom. I always hated her, key I hate principals in general.

Oh and my parents knew it was me, because when I was kid I did it all the time. And frankly, they had a big problem with it.

"Misaki, your so right. I think it's time I had a little bit of fun; I grinned evilly and walked away from my friends. I saw Rukia signed me to come over to them. I ignored her. I have better things to do. I've been a good girl for way to long.

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"Hey Grimmjow, how come you and Lex didn't come to school together?; Keigo was reading some porn magazine. He's going to get in trouble if he's caught with that here. Then again, maybe it's a good edition: "Yeah, she arrived like ten minutes before you did. Had an other fight?"

Ishida was laughing. I hadn't heard the bitch leave the apartment. Her window was open when I went to check on her and her school bag was gone. I had run out on the street to see if she was still there, but she was gone already.

That bitch, she could have at least warned me that she was leaving. God, maybe one of those freaks from yesterday had kidnapped her and no one would know. Doesn't she get the fact that I'm suppose to protect her.

_**Are you now seriously worried over her? This is new.**_

Shut up Pantera. You know what I'm talking about. I'll get the fucking blame if she disappears and I could get locked up because of her.

_**You sure there's not one other reason?**_

No, there's not. She's just an annoying bitch, who gets in my way the whole freaking time.

_**You know, your the one who always starts. You always get her attention. Not the other way**_ _**around, Grimmjow.**_

"Just a typical morning at her place; I said and sat down next to Keigo. Pantera's wrong. There's nothing I feel for that bitch. The bitch her back was covered by her guitar and her school bag was in her hands

She was talking to some freaks I didn't know. Scott and Kim were with her. She walked away from them, then stopped and listened to what one of the chicks had to say to her. An evil grin appeared on her face and she entered the school building.

What is she up to?

"Hey Kurosaki…; the strawberry looked at me. Something came across my mind. That bitch was talking a different language in her sleep: "That bitch, is she from an other country?"

"Yeah, she's from France, used to live in the centrum of Paris. How do you know; he asked me. So she was speaking French last night. Could be that. I have no fucking idea how the French sound: "I heard her talking in a different language yesterday. I got curious."

"Yeah, she and her parents moved here when she enrolled in freshman year. She didn't speak Japans in the beginning. Gave some funny results; the strawberry went on. They started talking about their freshman year here at Karakura-high. Like I care for that shit. I wonder why she didn't answer my question earlier?

_**Which one?**_

If she ever had a boyfriend. She seemed to crack after I brought that up.

_**What girl wouldn't crack in the situation you put her in. You really overdid it this time,**_ _**Grimmjow. **_

I know, I know. I'm just curious.

_**Then ask her friends, you moron. God and you say you don't care for her. You have a weird**_ _**way of showing me that.**_

I saw Inoue get up and leave. She had to get some things from her locker. She and Tatsuki haven't said a word to each other. That's kind of normal, if you ask me. I wouldn't like it if someone kept secrets like this one from me: "I'll see you guys in class."

I ran after the girl and caught up with her in the hall. She was surprised to see me: "What is it? Do you have a wound I need to heal for you?"

"No, I got a question. Did that bi…I mean, did _Alexis_ have a boyfriend?; I asked the girl standing in front of me. I think that's the first time I called my bitch by her name. Big boobs seemed to be shocked to hear my question: "Eum…I'm not sure if she would like me to talk about that."

"Spill it or I'll force you; I threatened again. I really need to stop doing that: "Well, she dated a guy a while ago, who was three years older then her. But they broke up a few months ago."

She's not telling me something. She sucks at lying. She was rubbing her head and had some fake smile, just the same as Kurosaki does when he's lying. I gave her a glare: "Your hiding something. What part of I'll force you to talk don't you get."

"Well…they…because Lex was still fifteen she didn't have any interest in having sex and he did, so…things went…wrong; Inoue told me. She's still not telling me everything: "Jason tried to use force on her but she got away. Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun and Keigo-kun kicked his ass because he wouldn't leave her alone. Not really a good first boyfriend."

"He tried to rape her?; I asked and the girl knotted. That's why she got so pissed at me. Sure she had yelled at me before, but this time was different. She wasn't just pissed at me, she got scarred.

* * *

(Alexis)

Everyone was standing at the door to our class. Our math teacher was running late, but he had given Stacy the key to the class. She was leading her little gang and feeling great again. I can tell by looking at her clothes. She was revealing way to much of herself and that tells always tells me how she's feeling.

"Important people first; she said happy and I saw she was eyeing Grimmjow again. I hadn't talked to him since this morning. Why should I talk to him, it's not like he has something interesting to say. He only talks bullshit: "Oh, but then you have to get in back of the line Stacy."

"Fuck you, Kim-ber-ly; the blond said and opened the door. A bucket fall down, that was filled with paint. The blond got covered in five different colors and the whole class was laughing at her. She seemed to be speechless and she turned to the class: "WHO DID THIS?"

"Will you look at that. Looks like someone didn't wash herself today; I said and walked in the class, making sure I didn't step into the paint: "THIS IS YOUR WORK ISN'T IT?"

"Bitch, you can't prove a thing and by the way…why would I want to spend my time on you?; I asked her and proved my own innocence. No one really believed I would something like this. I would just pull my mouth open and bitch them off.

I walked to my desk and laid my stuff down. Mister Cook had allowed me to lay my guitar in his class room. Everyone was still laughing at the bitch and when the teacher came she got sent to the principal: "But it's not my fault! Maru is the one who rigged the fucking door!"

"Stacy, watch your languages; the teacher told her and kicked her out of his class. Everyone sat down. People started whispering and wondered who's work this was. I could feel some people looking at me, but I was staring out the window.

The whole day students were terrorized by my pranks. I had pranked myself too, so that no one would suspect me. A group of students got paint all over them during the first break. They were walking in the hall and I dumped it all over the lining of the stairs. Hey started screaming like they were being attacked or something.

Later the day a baking soda bomb was thrown into the cafeteria and a lot of students were covered in the shit. During gym six students lost their clothes and found out that they were spread out all over the school. I once had a kid to that to me. It was so humiliating to have to pull my bra out a three.

During free period Rukia and Ichigo got a paint balloon thrown over them. A prop of paper landed next to them with the words '_just admit you like each other_' written on it. They both started blushing, but the didn't do anything. Why can't they admit it? What's so freaking hard about it?

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"Man, what a day; Mizuiro sighed when the school bell finally went. The students who had become a victim ran out of school, scarred that they would get pranked again: "Yeah, this so reminds me of freshman year. The whole year threw we had someone who pranked the entire school."

"It surprises me that _that_ person never got caught; Ishida said and Sado agreed with him. Kim was looking for someone: "Hey, has anyone seen Lex? I have barley seen her today."

There we go again. That bitch better be alright: "She said she had forgotten something in her locker. She would catch up with us on the way."

"Maybe someone should wait for her; Inoue suggested and everyone turned to me, except for Scott. He said he would wait for her, but the others made me wait: "You haven't said a word to each other for the entire day and that's not like you two."

"Yeah besides, if you two don't talk to each other, then she wouldn't come over to us; Kim said and laid her arms over each other. I raised my eyebrow at her. And why's that: "Cause you're here. Now, just wait for her!."

* * *

(Alexis)

I had told the others I had forgotten some stuff in my lockers, but I just went to the roof of the building. My brain had done some overtime and needed some rest and fresh air. Tomorrow we had band practice and I still didn't have any lyrics. The words just didn't seem to come to me.

"Is it very smart for you to be alone?; I turned around and saw the guy who attacked me and the girls standing behind me. Shit, what now? I'm alone. What am I gone do?

_**Stall time. The others should be here soon.**_

"Who are you; I asked promptly. The man didn't seem to want to attack me. He was even wearing casual clothes, like he was a human. No, I can't be fooled. You heard what they said and Rukia and the everyone wouldn't lie to me. Besides how did he get here so fast, without me hearing him.

"My name is of no importance. You, on the other hand, you are of importance; he told me. Great, I attack freaks and older man: "What's that suppose to mean. Tell me who the fuck you are and what you want from me and my friends."

"Your friends? My lord is not interested in that. You have something that he wants; the man answered me calmly. I swear if he dares to say something that involves sex, then I'll slice his throat: "And what is that?"

"That doesn't matter right now. You'll find that out on your own; the man told me and sat down on the ground. He was acting to freaking normal. It was confusing me. He knew that and he was enjoying it too: "Where are your friends? Aren't they going to come and save you?"

"They'll be here any minute; I assured him, but for some reason I didn't feel so confident about that fact. I didn't see them anywhere. Common, doesn't Rukia get a call or something whenever a thing like this dude appears: "I don't think so."

"And why's that?"

"I don't think they really care for you; he answered. Wow, he gets straight to the point: "Jeagerjaques obviously doesn't care for you. Kurosaki and Kuchiki have always kept this secret from you and those other two and now you know about it. You'll only cause them trouble in Soul Society. So for them, it would be easier if you were gone. And why could Abarai Renji care. He barley knows you. Why would they care for you, a human?"

"Don't listen to him; I turned around and saw Grimmjow standing at the door. Jesus, what took him so fucking long? He had his hands in his pockets and did that fast stepping thing again, so that he was standing right in front of me: "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just talking to her. There's nothing wrong with that, is there; the guy answered and got up. He dusted his pants of: "But, I think it's time for me to take my leave. I have no interest in fighting someone who's as weak as you are, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"You sound more like your scared; Grimmjow said, but the guy disappeared. Oh great, now I'm gone hear it. The bleu head's hand hit me on my head, not hard, but still: "You idiot; You wane die or something? Didn't you hear what Yoruichi said? Don't go wondering of on your own!"

"Shut up, you fucker! I was fine before you arrived; I snapped at him and clenched my fists. I so wanted to punch him in his face, but that would just make things worse, considering he'll probably hit back: "Yeah, right! Didn't you see what happened last night? I'm suppose to keep an eye on you, so don't go of on your own!"

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER! EXCSPCIALLY NOT IF IT'S YOU!; I started yelling in his face. Who does he think he is? I can take care of myself and I don't need his stupid protection: "YOU WANE GET KIDNAPPED BY THOSE FREAKS? DON'T YOU GET IN WHAT DANGER YOU MIGTH BE IN AT THE MOMENT?"

"IT CAN'T BE ANY WORSE THEN BEING STUCK WITH AN ASS LIKE YOU THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME; I yelled again and I felt tears being formed in my eyes. Dame it, why do I always start to cry when I'm pissed? I hate it! It makes you look weak and pathetic!

I got snapped out my thoughts, when he pulled me in his arms. I had frozen when he touched me. I couldn't see his face. It was buried in my neck and his hair was tickling my skin. I could barley move in his embrace. My hands were hanging besides my body: "I'm sorry for this morning."

"Wha…; the word just barley made it over my lips. I was still pissed at him for doing that, but

in the end I was more scarred then really angry. My eyes had gotten wider and I stopped squirming in his arms. Is he apologizing to me? He hadn't let me finish: "I said I'm sorry for this morning. I took it to far this time, I know that…and I'm sorry."

He's…sorry? I never thought he would ever say that? My arms went around his waist and I graphed his shirt from behind. The tears were running down my cheeks this time. I couldn't keep them up anymore. One of his hands was rubbing my back in a comforting way. He pulled his head back up and his hands cupped my face: "Let's go home."

I knotted and he placed his lips against my forehead. He let go of me and turned around. He eyed me to jump on his back. My schoolbag was hanging on my back and with my arms around his neck we walked home.

* * *

Kawaiii! So cute!!!! We love it!!!!

Please let me know if you love it too ;p

Pink_Princess_911


	11. Stay with me

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****Stay with me.**

(Alexis)

A month has past. November had stated as cold as ever and it rained a lot these days. On school we had to wear the winter uniform and since it's to freaking cold, I can't personalize it. God dame it! I hate that. Grimmjow always makes fun of that fact.

We've been getting along better since he apologized to me. Sure, we still bicker and we're still violent and we do still scream at each other, but that's becoming less. Our friends are starting to get annoyed by our behaviour, but we can't help it. It's just how we are. We are not nice people.

"GRIMMJOW, GIVE ME THE REMOTE!; I yelled and tried to graphed the dame thing out of the ass his hands. He stuck his hand in the air, so that I couldn't reach it. I wanted to watch something and he kept switching channels every freaking minute. It was driving me insane: "FUCK OFF BITCH! I'M WATCHING THIS!"

"NO YOUR NOT! YOU'LL SWITCH THE CHANNEL AGAIN!; dame, he can be so freaking annoying sometimes. No, wait. Scratch that…ALL the time. I got up from the coach and when he wasn't paying attention I pulled the remote out of his hand: "BITCH, GIVE IT BACK!"

He graphed my wrist and tried to get the remote back. Who'd ever guess we would fight over something like that? Scratch that too. We fight over everything: food, pillows, towels, even the soap in the bathroom.

I turned away from him and he caught me between his arms. I tried to get lose, but I made the both of us lose our balance. Making him fall on top of me: "YOU BITCH! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"ME? IT'S YOUR FAULT! NOW GET OFF OF ME!; I yelled in his face, but he didn't move: "No, not until you say your sorry."

"WHAT? Like hell I'll say that; I told him and tried to push him off of me. Why does he have to be so strong? It's not fair. He was smirking at my pathetic attempt to get free: "Say it and I'll let you go."

"No."

"Say it."

"Forget it!"

"We can be laying here for a long time you know; he grinned at me, what did not amuse me. Why me? Why on earth did it have to be me? Why did I ever let him in my house: "Now this is something we're not use to seeing."

We both looked up and saw Ichigo and Renji standing there. How did they…oh wait. There in those shini-blabla clothes. They probably just walked threw the walls. They really need to stop doing that. Last time they scarred the shit out of me and I dropped the pan with food I had just made. Grimmjow had found it very amusing to see me running after Ichigo with a towel.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to walk in my apartment without my permission; I asked the two dudes and I noticed the two swords they were carrying. It's still weird to see it: "Yeah, now I get why you told us that. You should really get a room. A bed lays better then the ground."

"And how do you know that?; I asked the red pineapple. He started blushing really hard and Ichigo started laughing at him. I really hate those two at the moment. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind to be caught in a position like this. So typical: "Well, you can continue after we get ride of those freaking hollows. Let's get going Grimmjow."

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"Fine; I sighed and the pineapple hit me in the head with that red glove his best friends usually wears. I got pulled out my body and I didn't catch my body. It crashed onto the bitch, who gave me a pist look: "GRIMMJOW! YOU ASS! IT'S YOUR FREAKING BODY, SO LAY IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Sorry, but duty calls; I told my bitch and we left. I could still hear her scream when I was outside the apartment. She always gets pissed when I just leave my body laying on the ground, so that she has to picked it up for me: "You two are getting along as always. You two still fighting the whole time?"

"Oh yeah. I can't help it she's such a hot head; I told the pineapple, who shook his head. We're acting towards each other like we always do. We have moments when we're friendly towards each other, but happens once a day and it's only when she had a nightmare. She's getting them a lot lately.

"Says the hot head himself; the strawberry told me and we saw the two hollows. They were at the park. Two souls were screaming and running away from them: "I'll get the souls, you two take care of the hollows."

The strawberry ordered us and jumped over to the souls. It was a mother with a child: "Hoero Zabimaru!"

"Let's go; the pineapple took the hollow on the right and I went left. They weren't strong. I could toy with these asses for a while, but the strawberry told me to quite it. He had sent the souls already to Soul Society: "Fine."

The hollow disappeared after I my sword went threw his head. Man, there aren't enough hollows here to fight with. If I didn't have that bitch to piss off, then I would die from boarding: "Man, this sucks…"

A sudden high reiatsu appeared in the aria. We jumped up and saw three man standing in the air. Who are they? They had the same kind of reiatsu as those two assholes who attacked our girls: "Who are you?"

"That's none of your fucking business; the leader of the gang said and he told companions to shut up: "Fuck what our lord said. I wane have some fun and I'll get that too."

"Well, I guess this night is still going to be interesting; I said and pulled my sword out. These guy's also had a sword. The leader appeared right in front of me and his sword had just missed my head: "I haven't killed anyone for six months now. I'm going to enjoy ripping you three apart."

"Grimmjow, watch out; the strawberry warned me and he and pineapple went after those other two. They also pulled their swords: "Don't worry about me. This guy's going to be dead before you know it. Grind Pantera!"

The kid could handle his sword good and blocked all my attacks, but he took a direct hit from my cero: "What's that? Is that all you got? How disappointing."

"Eagle's wind! Fly Masago!; a wind of sand came around me and the guy disappeared in it. What the fuck is he doing? A sword of sand came right at me and pierced my left arm: "Ah, you fucker! Show your face!"

"Why would I? It's more fun to tease you like this; the guys voice said and he was standing right behind me. He didn't see my tail. It graphed the brat from behind: "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

"That would be my tail, you fucker!; I told the brat and turned around. I blocked the second sand sword and lifted my hand at the brat: "To bad you weren't a better opponent. Desgarrón."

The brat got throw back, but he didn't seem to be dead. He started laughing. Kurosaki and Abarai killed their opponent and came to me: "You wish I would be dead. You can't kill me. Not if I'm separated from my other half."

"Your other half? What are you talking about?; Abarai asked and looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone. The brat got up and was grinning like an idiot: "While your distracted I can have fun with someone else."

He vanished. What was he talking about: "What does he mean while you were distracted, I could have fun with someone else?"

"Shit, Alexis; I turned around and headed to the apartment quickly. He better not touch her or I'll rip him into pieces. The other two shinigami's were following me and the there was huge reiatsu coming from my place: "That fucking bastered."

"There he is; Kurosaki yelled. The bastered was standing on the roof, holding my bitch by her throat. He was laughing like some maniac: "Ha! That look you losers long enough to figure out I was really here. Too bad your to late…"

The fucker got attacked from behind by that Alisa bitch. She was holding her staff again and the guy's flesh flew threw the air. He left go of Alexis. I jumped over to her and caught her just on time. She was just unconscious. The petit bitch held the guy by his throat: "I don't think our lord will be happy with your behavior. And then you also tried to kill his prey. He's not going to spare you."

They vanished as fast as they had appeared. Inoue had heard the noise and came outside. She looked worried like hell: "OMG, are you guy's all right? What happened?"

"Not here Inoue, let' go inside; the pineapple suggested and he walked threw the walls. He opened the door for me and Inoue. I can't just walk threw a wall with Alexis in my arms. Her throat was bleu and blood was coming from under her hair: "Lay her down on the coach, I'll take care of it. Sōten Kisshun."

The woman started healing Alexis and I stepped back inside my body. It was laying on my bed partly. That fucker must have gotten here right after I left. One of the kitchen chairs had been broken. She must have hit him with it. Ha, that's my girl.

"Inoue? What are you doing here?; the girl was waking up. Pineapple and strawberry were sitting on the ground. The girl was looking around her confused: "Why are you guy's all here? Where's that fucker?"

"He's gone. Are you feeling okay?; big boobs asked her and finished her work. The bleeding had stopped and her throat wasn't bleu anymore: "Euh…yeah, I think. What happened?"

"One of those hollow things attacked you; Kurosaki explained. She sat up and looked around the living room: "Oh yeah, I hit him with the chair. I was laying your body on your body on your bed when he appeared."

"You should just get some sleep. You'll probably have a headache tomorrow; Inoue told her and got up. Alexis looked like she could fall asleep any minute: "Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow on school."

"There not staying?"

"No, your going to bed and don't even think about arguing about that; I ordered the girl and she stuck her tongue out to me. I rolled my eyes to her and kicked those other three morons out. When I got back, the girl was half-sleeping on the coach.

"Idiot, at least sleep in your bed; I sighed and picked her up. She laid her arms around my neck and her eyes were half open. She hadn't cleaned her room up earlier. Her bed wasn't made and her blouse and skirt from school were still hanging over a chair.

I laid her down on her bed and I wanted to leave, but she didn't pull her arms away from my neck: "Could you…stay…for a while?"

"Sure, but move over then; I sighed and laid down next to her. She was laying on her side, looking at me. Her hair was hanging over her face and I couldn't see her left eye: "Why's your hair bleu?"

"Why is your brown?; I asked her and she laid her hands under her face, like a small pillow. I whipped the hair out of her face and got caught by her two grey eyes. This feels kind of nice: "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and crawled closer to me. I could feel her breath on my shoulder. I turned to my side as well and laid my hand on her cheek. She was laying close. I could see she had a really small scar under her right eye and that she had some freckles, but they were almost the same colour as her skin, so you barely noticed them. My eyes moved lower, to her lips. Small and pure. She really is a whole lot younger then me, isn't she.

"What are you thinking?; she pulled me out my thoughts. One of her hands was caressing my cheek. Her hand felt warm and I felt my own cheeks heat up: "Can I kiss you?"

"Is it only going to be a kiss?; she asked me. We had started to whisper to each other. Her cheeks were turning a little bit red. I knotted slightly and moved over to her. She started blushing harder. My eyes were closed and I felt our heads touch. I rested against hers, before I moved further to her lips. Mine didn't touch hers for long. It was short, but that didn't matter. She tastes like sweets. One of her hands crawled to my other hand and she laid hers in it.

My heart was beating faster for some reason. I felt her lay her head against my shoulder and she closed her eyes. I kept starring at her. My eyes kept wandering over her face. Am I…falling in love with her?

* * *

The music I was listening too made me write this. Music can do strange things with a person!! xD

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Pink_Princess_911


	12. My lullaby

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter 12: My lullaby**

(people who we don't know who they are)

"My lord, Abiki has been brought back. Alisa locked him up in a cell. Do you wish for me to finish him off?; a man asked and bowled before his lord. He had been told that one off the servants had snuck out and went to Karakura-town. His partner was sent to get him back.

"No, Akio. You don't have to do that. He might still be useful to me; the lord spoke and turned away from the window he was looking threw. The building they were in lay close to Karakura-high and the students had to walk past it to get to their school.

Akio was stunned to hear his lord say that. Someone had broken the rules, he should be dead. When it comes to rules this man can't be any more stricter: "My lord? He nearly killed your prey? Shouldn't you punish him?"

"I doubt that Abiki could do that. The spirit of the axe won't allow it. Not without a fight; the man seemed to be amused by the servants pathetic attempt to kill the girl: "If I may ask, my lord, why do you want the girls zanpakto?"

"It isn't just a zanpakto. It's a weapon that has been past down generation on generation within the Maru-clan. The axe has one special ability that allows you to use bodies as your own soldiers. The axe gives them strength and fighting knowledge. I need that weapon for my other plan."

"To destroy Soul Society?; Akio asked and observed his lord. There's always something that he's hiding. He never explains everything clearly.

"Exactly, to destroy Soul Society; the lord answered his most loyal servant. He was looking amused at two hot headed teenagers running down the street, who were at the same time yelling at each other.

* * *

(Alexis)

"GRIMMJOW! YOU IDIOT!; I yelled at the moron running next to me. He was still pulling his blouse on and I was still doing my hair. We had overslept and school was starting within the minute: "WHY DIDN'T YOU SET YOUR ALARMCLOCK OR WHATEVER YOU HAVE THAT WAKES YOU UP?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT?; the bastered yelled back at me and I took the sandwich I had ditched in my school bag. My breakfast for today. Ah crape, I forgot my lunch! Dame it, all that fuckers fault.

We were just on time. The principal was standing at the gate and I could see him hoping I would be late, but we were threw the gate when the bell ran: "SAFE! Man, that was a way to active morning for me. Never again. Next time you can carry me!"

"Yeah, you wish and then you say it's my fault that everyone could look up your skirt; he told me and looked at the grey thing. I placed my hands on the skirt as a defends and the teenager started to grin: "Don't even get those ideas in your head, Grimmjow!"

"Too late; he answered me and we walked to class. The whole class could hear us from far. We had started yelling at each other again. The teacher awaited us in the hall: "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP NOW! CLASS HAS STARTED FIVE MINUTES AGO! GET YOUR BUTS IN THERE!"

"Jesus, someone has problems; I said to myself when I sat down. I saw Tatsuki, Rukia and Kim eyeing me, with a grin planted on their face. What are they laughing at? I saw Scott giving Grimmjow death glares. Since when do they not get along?

"Hey guy's, everyone has to come over at my place today after school; Kim told us, while nearly falling over her own feet. She had been running up the stairs to the roof, considering she was out of breath: "My parents have cleaned the garage a bit up and they said I could use one wall to hang stuff up against. Meaning we're going to take pictures. And if you don't come, I'll stalk you then."

"We can also hang those picture up Scott took last year at the festival; Mizuiro suggested. Scott had followed everyone that time and took pictures without us knowing about it. I still haven't seen them: "Yeah, then can finally see them. You always forget to bring to school with you."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to see them. Who knows what he actually was picturing; Grimmjow said and the other guys started laughing. The female population of this group didn't find that amusing: "I'm not you, Jeagerjaques. You're the one in this group who would something like that, along with Keigo probably."

"HEY!"

"So? Then why haven't they seen them yet?; Grimmjow was just looking for a fight, but it wouldn't surprise me if Scott didn't know that: "I just forgot to bring them too school. I'll get them after school, so don't worry. You'll come with me, right Bubbles?"

I looked at my best friend. I noticed that he had his hair cut. It was still covering one of his eyes and it came beneath his ears, but he wasn't as wild and crazy as yesterday. I wanted to answer him, but Grimmjow beat me too it: "Way don't you just get them on your own."

"Why don't you just fuck off Grimmjow?; Scott shot back, but he was getting seriously pist off. Why is Grimmjow picking a fight with him? Everyone was sending both of them glares to cut it out, but they ignored us: "Hey guy's, why don't we go back to class. Grimmjow, you two. We've gotten to enough trouble with our teacher today."

Everyone got up, except the two dickheads. They kept starring at each other. I looked at Sado. He walked over to Scott and picked him up. The teenager is way to skinny and Sado can carry him easily: "Go, we'll catch up with you guys in a minute."

Grimmjow didn't get up. He was just smirking at the teenager who was laying on Sado's shoulder. I walked over to him: "What was that about?"

"Nothing, just having a little bit of fun; he answered me and got up. He threw his school bag over his shoulder and walked towards the fence. He was in thought: "What are you thinking about?"

He didn't answer me. What is up with him? He's acting so weird, even this morning when we woke up. I mean, he didn't gave me an pervert comment. That means that's something's up: "Nothing, you go on to class. I'll catch up with you later."

"Grimmjow, your acting weird; I told him, but he gave me some fake smile and told me to beat it. Fine, shut me out. Your problem then.

_**Someone's sounds like she cares what that panther is thinking. **_

That's not what I mean. If something's up, then he'll start acting like a total dick instead of just a dick. And that drives me insane.

_**Who are you trying to fool? Yourself? Just admit that you like him. **_

HELL NO! NOT, NO, NEVER GONE HAPPEN! YOU GOT THAT?

_**If you say so.

* * *

**_(Grimmjow)

Man, why did I get into that argue with that shit head? It's not like he can match up to me.

_**Maybe you just got pissed because he was looking at your girl during class.**_

So? He can do whatever he wants to do. It's free country, I think.

_**Then why did you get into that fight? You said it yourself last night. **_

That didn't mean anything.

_**Then why aren't you calling her bitch anymore? And why do you keep calling her 'your**_ _**bitch'? **_

Just shut up, stupid panther!

"Listen up class, you'll be having two new students from today. They're from the Americans. I hope everyone will be nice to them and welcome them in our school; I got back on time before the teacher got here. _That_ bitch was talking to the shit head and she hit him on the head. He just smiled and hugged her before she went to her seat.

Fucker!

I got snapped out my thoughts when two familiar people walked in the class. Great, Soul Society is going to sent more of their freaks. I saw the strawberry and pineapple lay their heads down on their desk: "Their names are Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. You can sit down in the back of the class."

People started whispering about the two newcomers. Rangiku couldn't have picked a bigger blouse, could she? Keigo's mouth was wide open and he was obviously drooling over the woman. But she wasn't the main attraction of the class, the shorty next to her was: "Is he really a high scholar? He's so short."

Kurosaki and Abarai had started to laugh at that comment, what earned them to get hit on the head by the short kid. The whole class laughed at the two morons: "Okay, everyone, calm down now. Let's get started with art then. Work further on your drawings from last week."

_That_ bitch gave me my drawing. I seriously hate this class and I got her so far to make my art stuff. We had to create a cover for music CD. It had to make people want to buy it by just looking at the cover. _That_ bitch is pretty good at drawing. She picked some group out for me and made me listen to them. They were pretty good. There called Linkin Park or something. She hadn't even start her own drawing.

"Hey, I told you to make my stuff as last; I told her, but she didn't react to me. She started drawing again and got caught up by it. She's creepy when she does that. Jesus, what am I going to do now. Everyone is busy: "Miss, I forgot something in my locker."

"Hurry up then. Oh and if you see Inoue, tell her to come to class. It's not like her to be late; the teacher told me. I hadn't noticed the girl wasn't here. All the shinigami's in the room gave me a look to look for her. Ever since she got captured by Aizen, they are very suspicious when the girl doesn't appear in class: "Sure, no problem."

The girl was fine, she was sitting on the stairs. Well, it's what you call fine, she was crying. Great, just my luck again. Why isn't that fighter bitch here? It's her best friend. Have they actually talked over the past month? Not on school and I haven't seen that bitch around the apartment block: "Euh woman…are you okay?"

She jumped up when I spoke up. She quickly whipped the tears out of her eyes and planted a fake smile on her face: "Eum…Grimmjow-kun…what are you doing…here? Shouldn't you…be in class?"

"Look who's talking? What are you doing here?; I asked her and she tried to keep her tears up. This really is my luck. What am I suppose to do now? Comfort her: "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I wasn't…crying. I was just thinking about stuff; he lied and rubbed her head: "Who are you trying to fool? It's obvious that you were crying and now your rubbing your head and giving me that fake smile. If you want to fucking lie to people, fine by me. Just don't make it so dame obvious that your lying."

I shove my hands in my pockets and looked at her. She was staring at the ground and her tears were let lose. Ah common, now she's crying again because of me: "Hey…stop crying. What did I say this time?"

"Nothing, it's just…; she couldn't finish her sentence and before I knew it she was crying against my chest. I laid my arms around her body. God, this feels so wrong for some reason. Why do I always have to comfort the woman around here: "Why are you crying?"

"Because me and Tatsuki haven't talked for a whole month now and I try to talk o her, but she just ignores me. She doesn't even look at me anymore. It's like I don't exist anymore to her and it's all that stupid Soul Society's fault. I wanted to tell her, but they wouldn't let me! I hate this!; she had some trouble saying all that. So it is because of that fighting bitch. Dame, she's a bitch to be that big of a bitch to this girl.

Did I just say that? Man, I'm becoming so soft.

"Well, if she won't listen to you, then there's only one thing you can do…; I thought out loud. The strawberry looked up at me hopefully. The tears were still running down her face: "You just have to make her listen. Push her into a corner and force her to listen. Your never going to get anywhere with her if you don't make her listen. She's being a stubborn bitch, so why can't you be one?"

"But…but…; she tried to protest. I laid my hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly: "No buts! Just do it. When the bell goes, you wait until everyone's out of the class and then you locker the door, so she has to listen to you. If you can't tell her what your problem is, then start screaming. That always helps in situations like that. Just do it. What do you have to lose?"

"I…well…nothing really; she gave in, but didn't seem confident: "But Tatsuki is never going to stay in the class as last one. And how am I suppose to lock the door?"

"I'll keep that bitch busy for a minute and I'll just tell the teacher that's for personal reason that we need the key; I answered the girl and she started smiling again. She whipped all her tears away: "Just promise me that you won't kill her or threaten to kill her, Grimmjow-kun."

"Ah dame it! Fine, I promise; I sighed.

* * *

(Alexis)

"Where were you so long?; Grimmjow had been gone for half of the class and the teacher wasn't happy with that. And how did he find Inoue? She looks like she's been crying. Ah Grimmjow, what did you do this time?

"I was helping someone; the teenager told me and '_accidentally_' threw some paint over Tatsuki. Wow, talk about doing things subtitle. Class was over and everyone was leaving. The teacher was waiting at the door for us. Suddenly Grimmjow pulled me with him and ran out the classroom. He took the keys from the teacher and locked the door, before Tatsuki could ran out the room: "This door doesn't open until the lunch break is over. Got that?"

He had that creepy look over his face again while looking at the teacher.. She got scarred and quickly left. I looked at Grimmjow. What is he up too? Is this some kind of prank or something: "Don't ask. Common, everyone's on the roof already and I want to know what the kid has to say."

"You know them?; I asked him. He didn't seem the type to know people like that. I mean the guy looked like he was twelve years old and the woman…key, he might know her. She has boobs that can knock a man unconscious. I can se why he would know her. Poor woman: "They're from soul Society. Hitsugaya is one of the gotei captains. One of the big guys, even though he's the shortest of them all. Rangiku is his vice-captain. Their important."

My poor brain! I'm getting a headache again.

Those people couldn't say anything because Scott and Mizuiro were there. I hate it that they don't know about it. They should just tell them. Ichigo introduced them as people he met on vacation a few years ago. Jesus, lame excuse, but whatever.

Keigo couldn't stop looking at the Rangiku woman and Toshiro sat down next to Rukia. So that didn't look that short. I started laughing when that got threw to me: "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just imagining things; I said and looked over the school ground. Stacy and her little gang were bitching some freshman's off. I felt someone stand behind me: "Am I in it?"

"No your not Grimmjow. The day I start fantasizing over you is going to be one dark day; I told him and tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge. The others were just laughing at my pathetic attempt to get free: "Can someone help me? Please!"

"Why would we. It's amusing to watch you squirm around like that; Ishida told me and stuck my tongue out at him. God and that's what you call friends. I finally got free and I sat down with the girls. Rukia kept sending me glares, which couldn't mean anything good: "Okay, spill it. What's up with you? Am I wearing something that's yours?"

"No, but Ichigo told me something rather interesting last night. It seems that you and Grimmjow are getting along better then you show us here at school; the girl said and all the girls stated looking at me with smirks on their faces. Even Rangiku: "So someone was able to tame him. I was wondering if that was even possible."

"Hey wait a minute here. There's nothing going on between us. We were fighting over the remote. I tried to trip him, but that just ended completely wrong and that's it. Nothing more; I tried to defend myself, but no one believed me. Why does no one believe me? I'm speaking the truth for crying out loud!

I placed my arms over each other and looked away. The girls just started to laugh. The guys were laughing too about Keigo, who had gotten Grimmjow pissed. He wanted to kick the small pervert, but got hold back by the others. He looked away and ignored the others. He seemed to be in thought. His eyes were a bit narrowed and his hand had been placed beneath his chin. Those beautiful bleu eyes pointed to the sky.

"You sure there's nothing going on between you two?; I heard Rukia whisper in my ear. My cheeks started blushing extremely hard and I tried to find an excuse for why I was starring at him. She didn't believe me: "Oh shut up. How's things between you and Ichigo? I saw you two blushing when you got pranked with the paint."

"That was you?; the girl asked me and made everyone look at her. I waved them off: "Well duh, I was a prank queen in Paris after all. But these were just small pranks. Me and my friends used to do way cooler stuff. But spill it now…what's up between you two?"

The girl pulled me up and we walked to the door to enter the building again. She told the others that we forgot some stuff in class. We went to the gym hall on the first floor. You can easily sneak in threw the windows: "Okay, you better have some interesting news for me if it has to be this sneaky. OMFG, your pregnant and Ichigo is the daddy!"

"NO! We didn't have sex or anything. There's not even anything going on between us; she told me. Me being totally shocked, sat down on the trampoline. Rukia started walking threw the gym: "We hang out a lot and we're constantly around each other and we kissed a few times, but that's it. Nothing more. It's like he forgets it and I HATE THAT!"

"Wow, you actually kissed. Tell me more. Is he a good kisser?; I asked and saw the girl blushing. She really likes him, doesn't she: "Eum…that's beside the point and if you must know…yes. But what am I going to do? It's like I'm some toy to him and I know he's not like that."

That sounds familiar. I totally get what you feel girl.

_**I thought you didn't love**__** him?**_

I meant the feeling like your some toy.

_**You didn't deny what I said.**_

I didn't say it was true either.

"Why don't you make the move?; I asked her and she blushed even harder. OMG, this is so not the Rukia I'm used to seeing. She's so…so…she's just a freshman who's in love with someone who's older then her and she's scarred to admit it. Dame, I need to stop reading all those love stories on the internet.

"Because…well…I…I don't know. He should make a move; she said defending herself. She stopped walking around, crossed her arms over each other and lifted her nose up: "Maybe he's thinking the same thing about you. _Let her make the move, I have been obvious enough_. Your never going to get anywhere if you don't make a move. It doesn't matter who it is, just do it. It's not like you'll get turned down, I mean he kissed you and it's juts plain obvious to everyone around you."

The raven haired girl started walking again. She was thinking about something. Her cheeks were still red, so it was clear she was thinking about Ichigo. Man, they have been stalling things long. How long has Rukia been here? A year and a half.

"So eum…there's really nothing going on between you and Grimmjow?; the girl asked me and let the Ichigo-thing rest for a while. I don't want to talk about that and basically nothing is going on: "No, we're still trying to kill each other every day."

_**Liar! **_

Shut up!

* * *

Grimmjow is being so nice...that can't mean anything good!

Please reaview

Pink_Princess_911


	13. I can't be there for you all the time

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter 13: I can't be there for you all the time.**

(Grimmjow)

"Hey Lex, smile!; the girl started smiling like some freak and Kim took her picture. She didn't sit still with the camera and no one was safe from her. After school everyone came here. Kim said she would start to stalk us if we didn't come. Tatsuki and Inoue had talked things out and were talking again. Not as they used to do, but hey…it's better then ignoring the shit out of each other. They were stuck the entire lunch break in the class and the fighter girl started hitting me when I came back in the class.

"Now, I want a picture of you two where your being nice to each other. So Grimmjow, use your imagination."

"Now that's something I love to hear; the pink highlighted girl tried to run away, but I caught her in the living room. Kim's parents were home and watching us amusingly. Their actually pretty cool, for being parents. Kim described them as outgrown rock stars. They are obsessed with music and go to concerts a lot.

"I got you; I tackled her into the couch and she fall on top of me. My arm was laying around her waist, but I wasn't holding her down. She didn't get up. Kim took her camera quickly and took the millionth picture of the day: "Thanks guys. I'm so going to hang this one up in the garage, with the words '_The other side of them_' written under it."

"You do that, but I want a copy of it; I told the girl and looked back at the one laying on top of me. You could start to see that she's having sleep problems. I didn't always wake up because of her and a lot of times she just tries to stay awake as long as possible. I saw her more then once typing on her laptop at two am.

Kim ran of again and started following Tatsuki and Mizuiro. Alexis had stopped laughing and turned her gaze to me: "Oh dear, let's give these two some privacy, shall we. Keep it clean kids. Your to young to have minny-you's running around."

Those were very normal comments in this household. The girl on top of me stuck her tongue out at the two adults. I turned her head back towards me. She started blushing again, when I touched her skin. And she told me once she didn't blush easy. Liar: "What are you doing, Grimmjow?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just looking at you; I answered her question and my answer made her blush even harder. I snickered and she hit me on my chest: "Jesus, I'm not even doing anything wrong for a change and your still hitting me. Woman, make up your mind for crying out loud."

"Oh for what? You gone be nice to me?; she asked me and my fingers started going over face. Her soft cheeks who were still really red, the scar beneath here eye that you could barley see, the top of her nose and her lips. She had been looking straight at me, but when I touched her lips, she looked away. I cupped her face and moved closer to her. But she pulled back, making me stop and look at her.

"Lex! Grimmjow! Get your asses back here!; that fucker Kurosaki called us. The girl got up quickly and ran back. Ah, fuck man. So freaking close and that fucker had to ruin everything. God, he really has bad timing: "Grimmjow! Hurry up!"

"All right, I'm coming already!; I yelled back at the fucking strawberry who I really hate at the moment. Kim wanted a group picture and she pushed everyone together. Tatsuki jumped on my back and made me fall on my face. Lex placed her foot on my head and the others all gathered around us: "No one can beat us, he Tatsuki!"

"You said it girl; the others started laughing at me. Ah, I hate this.

_**Lighten up man, your suppose to have fun.**_

I don't like laying on the ground with two girls sitting on me.

_**That's new!**_

Forget it!

* * *

(Alexis)

Red.

Everywhere is red.

The ground, the walls, the doors, the yellow curtains, the dinner table, the people laying on the floor…everything is red. They seemed to have had some kind of party. Everyone was very well dressed and the woman were all wearing jewelry.

But they were disturbed in their evening and the man and women were laying over the floor. Puddles of blood were covering the floor. My feet were walking on their own and they took me to the kitchen. A man stood there. He's holding a sword in his hands.

"No, don't do this Akira! How could you betray your own family?; there's an other man standing in front of the sword man. He's trying to protecting the woman standing behind him. She's holding a kid. I think five years old. Another kid was standing behind her, he looked older then the small girl.

"What family?; the sword man lifted his word and killed the man without any hesitation. The little girl started to scream, as the blood of her father flew around and it covered her. The woman placed the child down and yelled at the two children: "RUN KIDS! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The boy took the girl by her hand and ran to the door. The woman was killed. The little girl started screaming as she saw all the dead people in the other room. The boy wanted to cover the girls eyes, but he didn't see the swordsman behind him. The boy's head flew off, right in front of the little girl: "CHI! NO!"

The girl started to run, but she slipped in a blood puddle and got covered with more blood. It completely freaked the girl out. The swordsman went after the girl. She got blocked between the corner of the house and the man. The girls eyes were big and filled with fear. She had blood sprains on her face and her dress was ruined.

The swordsman lifted his sword at the little girl: "No one is going to safe you now, little miss princess. The axe will be mine!"

The girl started screaming hysterical. I got overwhelmed by fear all of a sudden. My voice wanted to scream, but my throat felt something sharp being placed against it. My entire body turned as cold as ice: "Little miss princess, no one's going to save you now!"

"NO!; I yelled and shot up. The man was gone and so was the knife. My room was around me. It was a dream, just a dream. I was sweating and my breathing had gotten faster. OMG, that felt so real. That's so not freaking normal, but that voice sounded familiar. And what did he call me…little miss princess?

No Lex! Don't get caught up wit hit. It's just a dream. It's not real. But I know that kid who was with that girl. No, don't go there, Lex! Remember what Grimmjow told you…it's not real! It's just your imagination starting to lose it. It's because you watched to many horror movies. No more horror movies for me from now on!

I had fallen asleep on my bed while doing some home work. Grimmjow wasn't home. They had some meeting with that whitey and miss X-big boobs. Whitey made it very clear that Kim, Tatsuki and I weren't welcome on it. Asshole, who does he think he is? Acting like he's

better then us, while he's two heads shorter then us.

Stupid midget!

I graphed some cola in the kitchen and started writing back on my laptop. Guess I'll get to stay up all night…again. This can't be good for my health. It's cold in here, where's that second blanket?

I opened my closet and pulled a brown blanket out. But something flew out along with it. A picture. It was taken last year. Keigo had just gotten his hair done. It was way to short and everyone made fun of it. Tatsuki was wearing a dress. Inoue had talked her into it. Ishida was wearing different glasses. Rukia was on it too. We had just met her a few days earlier, but Kim insisted that she was also on it.

I was standing right of the picture. I was wearing a headband for fun. A teenager was standing behind me and his arms were laying around my waits. My hands were laying over his hands and we were both smiling. His blond hair was as spiky as always. I loved to go with my hands threw his hairs, so that it looked crazy and wild. His brown eyes reminded me of chocolate. I think my love for chocolate stated when I first lay eyes on him. I could just melt when he looked at me.

My heart started to beat faster. I got trouble swallowing and I felt extremely warm all of a sudden. I slapped myself to calm down. OMG, I can't be still in love with that bastered, can I?

Why do I still have this by the way? I thought I threw everything out that remained me of him? Even lyrics that I once wrote were destroyed. How could I have overlooked this? I dropped it on the ground. My fingers flew over my keyboard and words started to come in my head. I heard the front door open. Grimmjow must be back I heard him curse over something.

It was quite after that. He must have gone to the living room. Funny, he usual comes to see if I'm sleeping. Lex, it's three am. He's tired and he probably already thinks that your sleeping. Just work on with your music.

* * *

(Grimmjow)

She isn't sleeping. I could hear her typing. She hadn't closed her door all the way and I could see she was sitting with her back toward me. A blanket was laying over her shoulders and she looked tired. She had an other nightmare. Why else would she be up at this hour?

She had heard me come in the apartment, but didn't really react to it. Ah, I'll talk to her in morning. She's working now. Besides I've got my own concerns.

_flashback_

"So what does Soul Society know about those freaks who attacked us?; Rukia asked the kid we're suppose to call captain. You can't blame us for being normal around him: "What they are is still a mystery. Captain Kurotsuchi is working on that. But they are after a weapon."

We had gathered at Inoue's place. The captain had made it clear that Alexis wasn't allowed in on this meeting and I needed to keep an eye on her: "We think they are after the axe of the Maru clan. It's a weapon that has they ability to manipulate dead abides."

"That sounds nasty; the pineapple gave as comment. That does sound nasty. Rukia and Inoue shivered at the thought alone: "But why would anyone want a weapon like that?"

"Probably to create an army and to destroy someplace. It has happen that the Maru-axe was used for that purpose; big boobs explained to us: "The name of the man who wants that weapon is Akira Maru. According to Kuchiki-taichou, this axe has been passed down from generation to generation. The soul of the axe chooses it's carrier. Akira wasn't chosen to handle the weapon and he tried to steal it from the carrier. He was to be executed, but he got away."

"So he just wants revenge on Soul Society. He won't be a problem; Kurosaki sighed and lined back. Their not telling us everything, this is way to easy: "The only way Akira can get the axe is to kill the owner, but that person has to know about the axe. He can't just kill her. She has to remember everything first, else the soul of the axe won't listen to him and that will become his own death then."

"How can he make the owner remember about his past?; Rukia asked curiously and took a sip of her glass. Inoue had given everyone something to drink: "There are many ways. Threw signs, sudden memories flashes, dreams,…The possibilities are endlessly."

"So we just have to find this Akira guy and kill him, right; Ishida asked the white head. Seriously, sounds way to easy: "If it were that easy, then we wouldn't be here. Akira can only be killed by the axe. Within the Maru clan a person can only be killed by the family weapon, with the exception of the owner of the weapon. And if his prey remembers everything, then all he has to do is kill her."

"And it won't be very hard for him to kill the girl then. She has absolutely no knowledge off swords or fighting skills; Rangiku finished. Sado seemed to know something we didn't know and he kept sending me glares: "So, we just have to protect this dude and learn him how to fight?"

"Well, basically yes. But first of all the owner if not a male and secondly, that's not how you address the head of the Maru-clan. They are not nobles, but they are respected very deeply within Soul Society. You might want to watch out with what you call her; Toshiro warned us. Great, so it's probably some stuck up bitch.

"Again, this doesn't sound really hard; Kurosaki had gotten up and walked over to the door. Sado shook his head and made the strawberry stop: "Your not seeing it, are you? You didn't listen."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy's name is Akira Maru. Doesn't the name Maru ring a bell with you guys?; Rangiku said and Rukia dropped the glass she was holding on the ground: "You mean…as in family off…Alexis Maru?"

"Exactly, she's the owner of the Maru's family weapon, the weapon her brother is after; Toshiro said and the air in the room seemed to have disappeared all off a sudden. You mean, there after my girl? Like hell they'll get away with it. Wait a minute…her nightmares! Their just memories to her. So they are real.

I wonder what she sees then to make her so hysterical.

_End flashback_

"Hey Grimmjow, where is Lex? You two fighting again?; Kim asked me, not taking her eyes off her book. We had some test today. She probably forgot to study again. Typical: "No, she's getting some stuff out her locker. She said she would meat us here."

I noticed Sado was looking at me, but he didn't ask anything. He better not worry about me. Kurosaki was surprisingly quite this morning. He was starring at the ground. Guess he didn't like hearing the news yesterday.

_**Neither did you. You barely slept and you went to check on her four times. **_

They could have kidnapped her or she could be dreaming again.

_**So you were worried about her?**_

Maybe.

The bell went and everyone went to class. Toshiro and Rangiku would go around town while we went to school. The teacher's going to be happy to know that the two new students are already skipping school: "Hey Grimmjow, I thought you said Lex was going to come to us before class."

"I'll go get her; I sighed and saw Rukia was smirking. What is she up too? Shouldn't she be worrying over her and Ichigo? They are still not dating. Jesus Kurosaki, what is he waiting for? A buss to hit him in the head so that he would see the girl that was in love with him.

Man, what an idiot. He'll lose her if he doesn't watch out.

_**You sounds like you know a lot about love.**_

Well, I should. I'm ten times older then these people. I do have a whole lot more experience in love then these people.

_**Your talking like you were once in love.**_

That I never said, but I'm not stupid.

_**Then why are you still alone when you care for the girl we're looking for?**_

Cause she doesn't feel the same way.

_**OMG Grimmjow! Are you seriously thinking about the feelings off another?**_

Maybe.

_**You say that a lot lately.**_

Shut up!

My attention got caught by the sound of a piano. Someone was playing on it in the music room. I heard that mister Cook forgets to close his class a lot when no one's there. Well, at least I know where my girl is. She was playing some soft song and had her eyes closed. I didn't know she could ply the piano.

_**What do you actually know about her? **_

Well she…she loves music and has a big mouth and…

_**You barely know a thing about this girl and yet you call her **__**'**_**your girl'**_**. I wonder what your**_ _**going to do when she tells you she's dating someone.**_

She's seeing someone?

_**No, you idiot. I just m**__**ean that if you want her to be yours, then you have to make your move**_ _**quickly, before someone else does it.**_

I know that, but remember what I said earlier? And why would I take advise from you?

_**Cause I'm the part of you who knows what's best. I'm the smart part.**_

True, very true.

I walked over to the girl with closed eyes. She didn't hear me and kept on playing. I was standing behind her. She had her hair hanging lose and it came halfway down her back. She was wearing a bracelet around her wrist and a necklace. I placed my hands on her shoulders and started massaging her a bit. She jumped a bit to it, but she kept on playing: "Grimmjow, what are you doing here?"

"I'm listening to you. I didn't know you played the piano; I told her and sat down behind her, with my legs next her both sides. She moved so that I could sit. She kept on playing. Her fingers flew over the piano: "No one knows. I don't play piano a lot."

"Why's that?; I asked her and laid my arms around her waits. She started getting used to me doing that and didn't react to it anymore. My head was resting on her shoulder and my eyes followed her hands: "Because I don't like to play it, but sometimes it's nice to hear it I guess. That didn't make any sense."

I snickered. No, it didn't, but you say stuff like that a lot. I turned my head and closed my eyes. Her breathing was calm and her body felt warm to lay against. I hated it when I would wake up in the morning and realize she wasn't there, sleeping next to me: "Isn't class about to start?"

"It already did; I told her. She stopped playing. It became quite in the room all of a sudden. It was actually creepy. I could feel her turning her head towards me. I lifted my head from her back and looked at her grey eyes. They were mysterious: "Shouldn't we get going to class then? The teachers going to be piss…"

I hadn't let her finish her sentence. My head had moved over to hers and captured her lips. My eyes had fallen closed on the way and I could feel her body getting tense. What am I doing? She doesn't want this. I pulled back and let go off her waist. I got up and left the room. I could feel her eyes on my back. Stupid, stupid, stupid! You just said it yourself!

_**Your amusing sometimes, you know that?**_

Stop enjoying my stupidities.

_**Yeah right. You wish, it's the only fun I get.**_

Oh, I'm so gone…

_**Keep on dreaming.

* * *

**_

He really is turning soft. I should make him meaner

Well, the class trip is coming up. Who knows what will happen there (laughs very evily in herself!!!!)

I don't know when I'm going to upload chapter 14, it's all schools fault and I won't have much time to write. But I promiss it will be before Sunday!!

Kiss Kiss and don't forget to review ;p

Pink_Princess_911


	14. It caught me like a knife

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter 14: It caught me like a knife**

(Alexis)

"GRIMMJOW! YOU IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN!; I yelled at the bleu head who was carrying me, while running threw the streets and holding our two bags. We were leaving for the class trip today, but we had overslept, as usual and we would never make it on time. Detention, here we come: "SHUT UP AND LAY STILL! WE'LL MAKE IT ON TIME!"

It had been a typical, hectic morning in our apartment. We hadn't thought about packing our stuff yesterday, so while we were eating and getting dressed, we were also packing our stuff. Something Grimmjow's not good at…doing more then one thing at the same time. He was pist at me for laughing at him the whole time.

"Look, there's the buss and we still have one minute; I turned my head and felt so embarrassed all of a sudden. Our classmates were all looking at us, while me on Grimmjow's shoulder. Thank God I wasn't wearing a skirt. Because we would be outside a lot, we were aloud to wear pants: "GRIMMJOW! PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW!"

"Looks like you two made it just on time; mister Cook said and we threw our bags in the buss storage thingy: "We would have been here earlier if someone hadn't overslept."

"WHAT? IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE LATE!; I yelled at the bleu head and I felt the ground back underneath my feet. We were pushed on the buss by Cook: "Just sit down and shove it. It's to early to hear you two bitching each other off."

"I guess that's what you get when that bitch stay's up all night long; Grimmjow said and sat down in the back of the buss. Ichigo and Rukia were sitting in front of him and Renji and Ishida on the other side of him. (I hope what you get what I mean). He was expecting me to sit next to me: "And what's that suppose to mean, you fucker."

"That. Apparently you can't take a rough night; Grimmjow smirked and all the eyes were on me. Rukia was eyeing me and had a not good looking smirk on her face. Well, two can play that game. I sat down next to Scott and sighed: "If that's what you call rough. It was seriously not what I expected it to be. Oh wait, that's maybe to insulting for a men to handle."

"What is?; the blue head can be pretty stupid sometimes. I felt a sugar rush coming over me. Dame the coffee. Because I wouldn't hurry up, Grimmjow made me drink coffee, what is nasty by the way. There was a lot of sugar in it. My two legs didn't stop moving: "Well, if you must know what I'm talking about…I thought you would be more…oh dear I'm so going to lose my head for this one, but mister pinky just couldn't move me the right way."

The whole buss burst out in laughing and Grimmjow's face turning a bit red. I'm not sure if it's from anger or embarrassment. Who cares. He just got burned: "What's that I smell…backend I just got burned." (from Hannah Montana, I know)

"Your dead bitch; the angry teenager wanted to get up, but got held back by Ichigo and Renji: "Seriously Grimmjow, what on earth could be so impressive about you? Your just some loser with a big mouth and you can intimidate people by your height, that's all. We girls, do not like guy's with pinky's?"

Dame, this sugar is not doing me any good. Sado and Ishida had to help the other two idiots to keep Grimmjow back. I had lifted my pink at the last part and even mister Cook was rolling over the ground from laughing: "Wow, the sugar is not doing me any good. I told you that I'm not good with sugar. Next time listen to me!

"What sugar?; Scott asked me and he had his eyebrow raised. I sat back down on my seat and tried to calm down: "He made me drink coffee, so that I would wake up. But because it tastes like shit he added a lot of sugar so that I would shut up. Next time, five lumps of sugar…too freaking much!"

"Next time, I'll just kick your pretty ass and force you into hurrying up; the dude sat back down and calmed down. The rest of the buss tried to calm down as well. Only mister Cook was having a really hard time doing that: "Okay, now that everyone's awake, let's watch a movie. We've got hostel and Stay alive. I don't know either of them, so it's your pick. But their horror movies."

"Take Stay alive, the other one sucks; I said and made sure I could see the way to small TV. Tatsuki and Kim agreed with me: "It's a really stupid movie. It begins with really bad porn, nothing interesting and it takes like two hours before the real fun starts and that doesn't even last long."

"What do you call real fun?; Grimmjow asked Tatsuki and she grinned evilly at me and Kim: "The torturing duh! People are paid in that movie to torture people. I so wane work there."

"Freak."

"Hey, at least I'm not as bad as Lex. She's the real psycho on this bus; my cheeks turned so red, I looked just like a tomato. Man, she just had to bring that on: "Hey, I can not help it that I have a healthy interest in Jigsaw's thing. It's your fault by the way. You made me watch it."

"Yeah right and what the hell do you call healthy?. You said it yourself, he's you god; ah stupid bitch. Using my words against me. I said that like three years ago. Just for fun. I'm not some kind of psycho: "Shut up Tatsuki. Let's just watch the dame movie."

* * *

(Grimmjow)

Ah, serves her right. First making fun of me and getting away with it like that. Dame these fuckers. I would have strangled that little bitch. She was talking to Scott, while looking at the TV. She didn't seem really interested in the movie. Bags were starting to form beneath her eyes. She barely sleeps at all now.

_**Maybe you should talk to her about that. **_

What? She'll just tell me to piss off.

_**You sure about that? Maybe she needs you. When you slept with her she didn't seem to have**_ _**any nightmares. **_

So?

_**Maybe she trusts you more then others. You never know, of you don't ask.**_

Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask her about it. What do I have to lose?

_**Exactly **_

We had a short buss stop after a few hours. Just to stretch our legs and to take a piss. All the girls were walking towards the bathroom of the road restaurant, while most of the guys just went in the woods outside. Where is that brat? She was talking to Rukia. They were walking towards the buss. It was to cold for them to stay outside: "Hey bitch! Wait up!"

She had gotten used to being called that way and Rukia didn't even seem surprised by my nickname for the pink highlighted girl. Rukia got back on the buss, after the giving her friend a good smirk: "What do you want Jeagerjaques?"

I pulled the girl with me towards the restaurant and made sure the other students didn't see us: "Grimmjow, where are we going? We have to get back before they leave."

"When are you going to get some help for your stupid sleeping problem?; I asked the girl and looked her right in the eye. She was stunned by what I was asking her and didn't know the answer.

_**That's got to be the best approach of a situation ever. **_

What'd you expect? It's me we're still talking about you stupid panther. Now shut up.

"Wha…? What are you talking about you idiot; the girl asked me and made me forget about Pantera. She was rubbing with her hands over her upper arms to warm herself up: "Oh common, the bags are so obvious. The others can see it you know. I hear you every night. And your even more cranky in the morning then in the beginning I've met you."

"So? It's just some stupid dreams. It'll stop eventually; she waved the problem away and was trying really hard to suppress a yawn: "Drop the act. You suck at lying in my face, so drop the though act. What are they about?"

"That's none of your business and their not important. You said it yourself. It's just from watching to many horror movies; she answered me and waved the problem away again. Curse myself for saying that. I didn't notice the look in the girls eyes: "Your hiding stuff from me. What is it?"

"None of your business; I answered her this time, but her look darkened. Oh, you got to be joking me. The silent treatment. Like that's going to work on me. We got called back to the buss. The girl ignored the looks we were getting from our classmates. She didn't give Rukia a look. The raven haired girl knew something was up.

"Listen up everyone. This is the day planning for today. First we're going to a small town. It's got something to do with history. Your teacher will explain it in class probably. You'll have to fill in these papers and walk around the town. You can work in groups of two. Make sure you have a cell-phone. We met back at the buss at four. Don't be late!"

After an other two hour drive, we arrived at the small town. Everyone paired up and went their own way. I saw my bitch leaving with that fucker Scott. God dame it! I wanted to talk to her. Ah! I hate today. It's the worst day ever since yesterday. I can not believe I'm saying lines from that bitch her music. Well, from her favourite group. (SIMPLE PLAN!!! Hell yeah)

"What did you do this time?; I saw the strawberry standing next to me. His girlfriend had teamed up with Renji and they had left already. I'm stuck with him? From all people: "She knows we're keeping something quite from her."

"Well, don't worry about that. You'll see her at four again. You can talk then. Let's get going; the strawberry said and pulled me with him. He's in a bad mood too apparently: "Why aren't you with your little girlfriend? Trouble in paradise?"

"We're not dating; was the answer I got. No kidding: "Yeah, well we all know that. I wonder how long she's going to keep waiting for you. She won't wait forever you know. Make your freaking move already. Everyone knows you both want it."

"Look who's talking; key, I'm not following. What's he talking about? We were walking next to each other, while starring at the ground. We saw some students running around, looking for the answers to the questions of our papers: "How come you haven't made your move already?"

"Why would I?; I asked the strawberry and we sat down on some bench. It gave a view over the market and the fountain in the middle of it: "You piss Scott off, are sometimes overly protective of Lex, you hold her between your arms more then she's out of them. Seriously dude, your more obvious then I am."

"It's just to piss her of. Besides didn't she broke up with some guy not that long ago; I asked Kurosaki and closed my eyes. The wind was blowing slightly and it looked like it would rain later on the day: "Who told you about that? Lex would never tell you that."

"I have my connections. I wonder what you did to the dude, that he never came back to Karakura-high; I looked at the teenager next to me and saw him getting pist. He must really hate him.

_**So do you. Admit it, you can't stand it that he hurt your little girl.**_

He tried to rape her. Anyone would hate his gut's.

"I would have broken his neck if Sado didn't stop me because the cops were our way; Kurosaki answered coldly. Wow, he was actually able to stop? I would have killed the bastered even if I would get arrested: "To bad you didn't. Scum like that don't deserve to live. He'll just become like Nnoitra."

"Like that fucker would…; the dude fell quite and he was staring at someone on the other side of the market. A teenager with spiky blond hair. He was walking with some friends, all looking like they were having a good time: "Hey Kurosaki! What are you doing?"

The group of teenagers looked at us and the blond had a glint of fear in his eyes, but that disappeared quickly again. I ran after the strawberry. This couldn't be good.

* * *

(Alexis)

"I think we have to go that way. The market is that way. That stupid fountain should be there; Scott suggested and I agreed with him. We had actually looked for the answers for our papers. That's a first. Last time we went shopping and ended up with three weeks detention: "We haven't done anything lately. I mean with the band alone. Since that Grimmjow guy appeared everything's changed."

"Is that why you can't stand him?; I asked my best friend and looked in the window of a clothing store. This really cute jacket was hanging in it: "He's an ass. I don't get how you can keep up with him. He always calls you name's and makes fun of you all the time. He's an ass."

"I know, but he does apologize when he goes to far; I said and walked in the store to buy the jacket. I don't get Scott, Grimmjow isn't that bad. Sure, he's an ass at most of the time and a total dick, but he does protect me and he can say he's sorry. You just need to know him better.

_**Are you know seriously talking his behaviour good? What happened to 'hate him, hate him,**__**hate him!'. **_

I never said I liked him. It's just that Scott doesn't know him at all, so he shouldn't judge him.

_**You like him, don't you?**_

No, I don't.

_**Yes, you do.**_

No, I don't!

_**Then why are you getting fed up about this? **_

"Hey Kurosaki! What are you doing?; when Scott and I were back outside the shop, we saw the subject running after Ichigo, who was waking over to someone rather familiar. Someone I didn't wanted to see right now or better said ever again.

My ex, Jason.

* * *

Okay everyone, you have to help me with something. I'm so out of the writing-thing. Please help me to get back stimulated to write again. I know I wrote this chapter, but I hate it. First I had an other beginning of this chapter, but I don't know where it is anymore. It was ten times more funnier with _mister pinky_. Still cracks me up. Oh and sorry it's a short chapter.

Please review

XxxxxxX

Pink_Princess_911


	15. Author note: quick question

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone for heaven for sure! xD

* * *

Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. I've got a question for you guy's/girls. In the next chapter, should Alexis be a big bitch towards Jason and stand up against him. Or should she be more afraid of him. He did try to rape her. I don't know which one to choice.

Give me your opinions please. Else I can't write on.

XxxxxX

Pink_Princess_911


	16. She wants to be fabulous

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter 15: She wants to be fabulous**

(Grimmjow)

"Ichigo! Grimmjow!; we heard someone call our names and saw the short shinigami and the pineapple run towards us. They seemed to be pist too for some reason. Why am I the only one who's not following? I had graphed the strawberry by his arm and held him back from the blond dude.

"Oh look…it's Ichigo's little girlfriend. Who's the pineapple and the fucking punk?; the blond didn't seem impressed by any of us. Did he just call me a punk? How the fuck do these guy's know each other: "Who the fuck might you be? Your wasting my time loser."

"Oh look, he has a big mouth. Should we be impressed now?; the blond asked me and laid his arms over each other. He seemed older then us. Well, you know what I mean. He must be twenty for sure: "Let go of me Grimmjow! I'll kick this freaking punk back into the hospital."

"Yeah, you wish; Blondie has a big mouth. His friends were laughing at Ichigo. Renji had to hold the petite shinigami back. Never thought she could be so scary: "Let go of me! I'll kill that bastered. You've got a lot of fucking gut's to show your face in front of us!"

"Rukia, your mouth is as none-impressive as always. Let's go, these guy's are boring to mess with; the blond said and walked away with his friends, but he stopped. He was looking at someone. My girl. She was holding a paper bag in her hands and Scott was standing partly in front of her.

Key I can't takes this anymore! What the fuck is going on?!

Why don't you just ask, idiot!

"Hey Renji, what's going on?; I asked the pineapple, but he shook his head. Ichigo managed to get lose and so Renji let go of Rukia. She seemed beyond herself at the moment: "I'll tell you who that fucker is. He's the shit head that tried to rape one of my best friends!"

Hell no!

I looked at the pink girl standing behind Scott. Her eyes were filled with fear and one of her hands was holding Scott's hand. Her eyes just looked over the dudes shoulder. The blond fucker forgot about the four pist off teenagers standing behind him and walked further: "Is that you Lexie? You chanced a lot."

"Apparently you didn't. Beat it, your not welcome here; Scott said, but the blond and his friends just laughed: "And you haven't changed at all. Still trying to protect her, like some big brother. She'll stay a loser forever if it's up to you losers…"

The kid flew a few feet away from his friends. Kurosaki and Abarai had kicked him in his back and he was now laying on his stomach. His head bleeding a bit and his hair dirty: "You'll pay for that one, you fucking Kurosaki."

"He isn't your worst concern, you know; I said and the kid noticed me standing in front of him. I used flash step to be bit quicker. It's not like anyone would notice. I'm just fast. The kid looked up and tried to get back up on his feet. His back hurt a lot: "Who the fuck are you? Why don't you stay out of other people's business."

"Considering I life with her, that means she is my business. I'll protect her from fuckers like you; I said and kicked the kid in his face, with maybe a bit to much force. The blond started coughing blood up and parts of his hair was now covered in blood. His pants was ripped open at his knees and so was his jacket: "You fucker…!"

"What is going on here?; our attention got caught by mister Cook and the principal had busted us and were looking pist. The blond and his friends quickly got up and ran away: "What is this for behavior? How dare you act like this on a fieldtrip! DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. BACK TO THE BUSS! NOW!; mister Cook yelled at us and pointed us the way. I never saw him pissed, but he's scary. I can't believe this. That fucker deserved to get his ass kicked. How dare he mistreat my girl.

_**Your doing it again.**_

What?

_**Your girl and like you treat her good. You call her a bitch all the time and you embarrass her**_ _**too.**_

So? I didn't try to rape her. That's a whole other thing.

_**If you say so.**_

What the fuck would you know about this kind of stuff anyway.

_**Oh and you do, you're a hollow. Don't forget that. You've never given a fuck about other**_ _**people's feelings. I mean, look at all the woman you've slept with. **_

Shut up Pantera.

We followed Cook quietly and no one looked at each other. Scott had his arm around my girl. And that wasn't even the worst part, she had her arm around him too. What the fuck happened between them. She never seemed interested in him.

Someone's jealous.

We walked past Inoue, Tatsuki, Sado and Ishida. They were heading towards the market for the fountain. They were giving us curious looks, but Rukia told them they would explain later: "You will sit here and I don't want to hear a word from any of you."

I followed the pineapple on the buss and saw Scott get on it too, alone. My girl was talking to mister Cook. He knotted to something the girl said and she walked in some small café across the street. What is she up too?

* * *

(Alexis)

I hate them! Why did they have to protect me like that? Jason's right. I'll stay a loser forever if they keep doing that. I'm a big girl, I can stand up against Jason on my own! I just need some time to snap and become a bitch 911.

I asked the bar tender if I could use his bathroom. Girl problems. He didn't mind. The bar was kind of crowded and it took me a lot of trouble to get to the back of the place. The bathroom was empty. Good, I don't wane see anyone right now.

I threw some water over my face and looked at myself in the mirror. He said I had changed a lot. The highlights, two new holes in my ears and my clothing style was different. But I'm still the little girl I was when I met him. I can't believe he's still that good looking. Stupid ass. I should hate him, think he's disgusting and ugly.

No! I froze when seeing him and felt my heart speed up when he looked at me with his chocolate eyes.

_**You never forget your first love. **_

When a guy try's to rape you, you usual don't like them anymore.

_**Why not? If you were that in love. You said it yourself, your heart started beating faster**_ _**because of him. You wanted him back, didn't you?**_

No, I don't. I only said he's still good looking, but he's still a jerk and I hate him!

_**Do you like someone else?**_

What? No! Who could there be that I like?

_**Oh I don't know…maybe the dude who lives with you. I believe you kissed with him now**_ _**twice. You know what they say, the third time is the best time. Or something like that. I don't**_ _**know all your humans saying.**_

My human saying? What are you?

_**What am I? That's kind of hard to explain. **_

Fine then what's your name?

_**You'll find out.**_

What's that suppose to mean?

I didn't get an answer back. Great, now what? I don't want to go back to that bus. I'll just get pity looks. I noticed a small window in the corner of the room. I could fit threw that. I opened it and climbed threw it. It's a good thing I did gymnastics when I was younger. Comes in handy sometimes.

I walked through the streets and didn't pay attention to anyone around me. I was still carrying the paper bag with my new jacket in. It was black and white and it had a cap. (not sure this is the right word, it's that thing you pull over your head when it starts to rain) The wind started blowing harder and I felt some drops on my head: "Of course. Make my day so much more worse."

"It wouldn't get any worse if you would be on the buss; I jumped literally five fete in the air when hearing someone speak from behind me. Grimmjow was standing there, but not in his usual clothes. Oh, wait it's that shinigami thing again. He snuck out too: "OMFG! DO NOT DO THAT EVER AGAIN! EVER!"

"I won't have to if you would be where your suppose to be!; he raised his voice at me and graphed my arm. He wanted to pull me back to the buss. Hell no! I wane be on my own for a while: "Forget it! Leave me alone! I've got other problems!"

"And what are you gone do when you walk into that fucking ass?; the bleu head asked me. Wow, I just realized I was giving him the silent treating because he's holding something back from me. And I'm positive that it concerns me: "I'll finally be able to give him a good piece of my mind. Something I haven't been able to do since everyone keeps pushing me into some corner."

"That's what your friends do. They protect you; Grimmjow told me. I pulled my arm lose and gave him a pist look: "NO! They back you up when you need it, but they don't fight the battles your suppose to fight! Jason's right. I'll stay a loser who can't fight her own battles when you guy's are around. I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me!"

Man, I'm so pist of and I'm taking it all out on Grimmjow. Poor dude. I can't help it though. He just happened to be the first person I've run into.

No, that's not the reason. F it was Rukia or Scoot, you wouldn't say that stuff. You would never tell them the real problem.

Your point and since when are you talking back to me?

You trust him more then the others and that's not to the point.

"Fine, go then. Fight on your own. If that's what you want; I got pulled out my thoughts when hearing that. What's up with him? I'd expected him to stop me and piss me of more and we would end up screaming at each other, like always: "But don't come running back to me when you realize that you can't hang on on your own."

"I HATE YOU!; I screamed suddenly. Where did that come from? The words were over my lips before I even knew it. Why on earth did I just say that? I didn't mean it. Grimmjow didn't even react to it and just walked back from where he came from. Why is he not starting an argue with me? He always does that!

_**Maybe you said that because he didn't say what you wanted to hear. Face it, you need him.**_

No, I don't need him. I can take care of my own.

_**Your hopeless.**_

I know!

_**Then do something about that, you idiot! God, my hands are full with you.**_

Whatever, now what was your name. You still haven't told me that.

_**My name is…**_

"Look at what we've got here. It must be my lucky night, virgin flesh is always fun; I looked up and saw a dude with long black hair standing on one of the roofs. Don't I know him from somewhere? He looks familiar: "You'll pay for hitting me with that chair, little bitch."

_**Alexis run! Go after Grimmjow! He should be on his way over here to protect you. **_

I listened to the voice inside my head and started to run. I can't protect myself from this guy. I heard something coming at me from behind at high speed.

_**Through yourself to the ground! Now!**_

For some reason my body reacted before I could. I hit my head against the ground hard and saw little starts flying around my head. The black dude appeared right in front of me and laughed like some psycho. He had the same look in his eyes as Grimmjow did when he nearly strangled me: "You really are pathetic. I don't understand why you are the one who's in charge of the Maru axe."

"What?; I asked and got up. I took a few steps backwards, to make sure he couldn't hit me. My puzzled look made it clear to the man that I had no idea what he was talking about: "Oh you poor thing. Didn't the shinigami's and that hollow tell you? Great friends you've got, keeping big secrets like this from you."

"Who are you?; I asked the man and tried to be alert to everything that happened around me. We were alone, I didn't see anyone at on the roof tops or behind me. I guess that's a good thing. What's taking Grimmjow so freaking long?

_**I thought you could take care of yourself?**_

In normal situations! Not when it comes to these freaks!

_**Hey, that's insulting, you know.**_

Not now!

"My name is Abiki and this is Masago: the guy pointed to the sword hanging on his hip. Great, how am I suppose to kick his ass when he has a sword?

_**You've got me. We're stronger then him. Just do as I say.**_

Do I have a choice?

_**Nope.**_

Thought so.

_**Do you see the door on your right? On my mark, run as fast as you can to it and try to hide.**_ _**We'll get the element of surprise then. **_

Fine.

_**NOW!**_

My feet ran to the door and I was just on time inside to avoid something green flying towards me. It went right threw the building's walls like it was nothing. Holly shit. Why me? I dove under the staircase and held my breath in. I saw the dude walking in the building. It was empty and old. Probably abandoned years ago.

"Where are you little princess? Come out to play. I won't hurt you; he laughed like a psycho again and walked past the stair and towards an other door. He kicked it down easily: "Not here? Where could you be on earth?"

_**On my mark, trip him.**_

What? That's lame.

_**Will you shut up and pay attention. He's the dude with the sword remember!**_

Oh yeah.

Abiki walked past me again, still not seeing me. He looked around and fired some more green things threw the room, destroying some old furniture: "Oh common, you can't be this pathetic. Show me some gut's."

_**NOW! **_

I placed my foot in front of Abiki's feet and he fall on his face. I got up quickly and kicked him in his face, to slow him down a bit. It didn't work, he graphed my ankle and I felt something sharp go across my leg. He was holding his sword in his hands: "AH! SHIT! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Comments will get you nowhere, princess; Abiki said and threw me across the room. I felt a sharp pain go threw my back and I couldn't get up. My leg hurt a lot and my ankle was twisted. Dame it! Where is Grimmjow? That fucking bastered should be here: "To bad you weren't a stronger opponent. That would have been more fun for me."

"What the fuck is so much fun? Fighting against people and killing them. You're a psycho; I said and felt blood dripping out my mouth. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move my leg. It hurt to much: "Shut up bitch! Like I'm the worst one out there who loves to kill. Look at your own friends for example."

"What are you talking about?"

"That hollow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. If you call me a psycho, then I wonder what you'd call him. He's killed hundreds of people and he enjoyed it every single time!; he said and graphed me by my throat: "Your lying! He wouldn't!"

"It's a shame you didn't seem him when he was still an espada. It would have shocked you good! Now, say sweet dreams; Abiki said and he took my breath away from me. I tried to kick him, but he didn't mind. He found it amusing: "Reign over the frozen sky."

The room turned into ice and Abiki flew threw the building. His grip on my neck was gone and the midget from school was standing in the room, a sword in his hands. He was also wearing those black clothes that Ichigo and the others wear. The only difference was that he was wearing a white thing over it: "Matsumoto, take care of her."

"Yes sir; the giant bobbed woman appeared in my sight. She had a pink scarf hanging around her neck: "Don't worry, your fine now."

Darkness overpowered me and I fell to the ground.

Again I couldn't do anything.

_**You'll get stronger. Just give it some time.**_

I don't have time.

* * *

Kay, this chapter sucks. I hate the beginning, but I just wanted to upload something everyone for reviewing me. Special kisses from me ;p

Don't forget to review me.

XxxxxxxX

Pink_Princess_911


	17. Scream and shout

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone to heaven for sure! xD

Thanks for reviewing me!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 16: **__**scream and shout**_

(Grimmjow)

"GRIMMJOW! YOU IDIOT! YOUR SUPOSE TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER!; the petit white head yelled at me. His face was partly red from anger. He and Matsumoto had followed us to our hotel and waited for me, the strawberry, four eyes, Sado and the pineapple to be alone on our room. Keigo, Mizuiro and Scott slept on our room too, but they had gone to see the girls.

"I CAN'T HELP IT THAT SHE RAN OFF! I TOLD HER TO STAY AROUND! SHE DOESN'T LISTEN TO ME!; I yelled back at the petit taichou. I can't be respectful towards someone who's younger and shorter then me. I barely show any respect for any other person, but myself.

_**That's so true. **_

Not now!

"Okay, you two, why don't you both back up and cool off before discussing this any further; Matsumoto suggested and pulled her taichou back. I felt Kurosaki's hand on my shoulder, sighing me to back off: "Fine, I'm going out for some fresh air."

"Don't get in to any trouble Grimmjow; I heard the pineapple yell after me, before closing the door. God, why is everything going wrong today? First we were almost to late to catch the buss, then that stupid fight at the restaurant, that fucking ex-boyfriend of her appears and now this. Jesus, I hate this day.

_**Someone's in a bad mood. **_

No kidding!

_**What's really bugging you?**_

Nothing.

_**Liar, it's to freaking obvious**__** for me to tell. **_

There's nothing wrong, stupid panther!

_**It's the 'I hate you', isn't it! **__**You became really quite after hearing that. Your so turning soft Grimmjow. What happened to the jackass**_ _**who made fun off everyone around him, even his superiors. You loved to piss Tosen and**_ _**Ulquiorra off. **_

I don't know what happened.

_**Well I do. He fell in love with **__**a human. **_

Hell no!

_**Hell yes! Stop denying it for crying out loud. Again: to freaking obvious, to me that is.**_

Can't that stupid panther shut up for a second? I'm not in love with that brat. She's so annoying and gets me into trouble all the time. I don't need some brat who I have to safe from everyone and everything.

_**That's the type of girl you exactly want.**_

Shut up!

I stopped suddenly, when realizing I was on the girls floor. The teachers didn't mind that the guys and girls went on each other's floor right now. Hey, these kids are almost adults. I saw Tatsuki and Kim disappearing into a room and closing the door behind them. That must be the girls room. We got to choice with who we slept on the room.

They were listening to music and laughing a lot. You could hear Keigo and Scott a lot too. Mizuiro was probably just laughing along with the idiots: "Hey Lex, don't be mean. Stop hitting me! Cut it out!"

"Everyone on Keigo!; the brat yelled and you could hear a lot of people jumping around and onto other people. It must suck to be Keigo right now: "I told you to not piss a French woman off Keigo. You really need to start listening to me. It could save your neck one day."

"Hey, don't ask Keigo for the impossible, Mizuiro. He'll always do anything to piss woman off in general; Scott laughed. No one was on the hall, so I took a look through the door lock. The room was a mess. Clothes and magazines were laying everywhere and they had been jumping on the beds earlier. My brat was standing over Keigo with a pillow in her hands. She was still hitting the teenager on his head.

She wasn't wearing the same as earlier. Her shirt was gone and she had her pink top on right now, with a pink scarf around her neck. She always has something around her neck, doesn't she. Her pants had moved aside for shorts, that were actually very short. Why is she wearing summer clothes during the winter?

"Okay, this is getting boring. Man, it's hot in here. Oh I love this song!; she was jumping from the one subject to the other. She turned the volume knob open and jumped on her bed: "Who gave the France woman sugar? We all know that's bad!"

"Shut up Kim! Relax for a change and be hyper like me. It's fun; the pink girl laughed and started jumping on her bed. It's going to say crack if she doesn't watch out: "Dame, I forgot to bring vodka with me. I knew I was forgetting something this morning! Stupid Grimmjow! I told him to wait."

"Thank God he didn't listen to you. If there's one thing that's worse then Alexis and sugar, then it's Alexis, sugar and alcohol; Tatsuki said and started hitting the girl with her pillow: "Yeah, I know that. But you have to admit, we always have fun at those moments! Now shut up, I wane listen to this song."

The girl stared dancing on the music, while Tatsuki, Kim and Inoue started having a pillow fight. Keigo and Mizuiro were looking in some magazine. Probably porn. That fucker Scott was laughing with my brat.

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

"Hey guy's, I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a second; I had to hurry to make sure the girl didn't see me. She was holding a jacket in her hands and had her Ipod in her ears. She took the stairs which led to the roof of the building.

* * *

(Alexis)

Man, my head is hurting. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all that candy. Bad for my teeth and head and it can give me hyper attacks. Bad combination. The air outside was really cold and I started wishing I hadn't changed my clothes. When Kim and I arrived at the room, we immediately changed our clothes and held a pillow fight. Tatsuki and Inoue joined us when they walked in and the guy's showed up like ten minutes later. I wonder where the others are? I'd thought that Rukia and Ichigo would also come, but I guess they had other plans.

_**You just wanted to see Grimmjow, didn't you?**_

Why would I wane see him?

_**Maybe because he's been on your mind ever since you got back on that buss. You were even**_ _**thinking about him while giving Cook your excuse for taking so long. I still don't get how he**_ _**could believe you. A pregnant woman who gave birth in that club?**_

He loves pregnant woman and kids. He'd be a really cool dad one day. And he believes almost every excuse I give him and he knows about Jason and what happened. He new I wanted to be alone for a while.

_**Still. Your one weird girl.**_

So? Weird is a good thing, because it means your unique.

I walked around the roof and looked over the edge. You could see the entrance of the hotel and some teachers and students were standing outside to smoke. It's funny that teachers can be so much cooler on this class trips. They were talking to some guy's from my class and laughing like they were friends.

The moon was in it's first quarter. I love to look at the moon. I don't know why. I love the plants too. I think it's because I used to watch Sailor Moon when I was little and I used that anime to study for my classes. Who ever said that television doesn't learn you anything, was so wrong! (this is so true, for history I was using Pirates of the Caribbean to remember things!)

Maybe I should say sorry to Grimmjow. He'll probably get scowled at by the petit shrimp. (sorry Toshiro, please don't kill me! I'll give you candy) He was so pist when I woke up again. My wounds were all healed, but my body still felt a bit sore. Matsumoto said it was normal and that it should disappear in a few hours or a day. I did still have a bleu spot in my neck.

_**Why would you say sorry to that bleu head?**_

Cause I got him into trouble…again. And I didn't mean what I said earlier and he's probably pist at me right now. He can be such a hot head sometimes.

_**Look who's talking. **__**Oh and your doing it again by the way.**_

What?

I didn't get an answer. Stupid…thing. God, I don't even know what to call him or her. No, it's a dude. I can hear that in his voice. I didn't hear the door behind me open and nearly jumped off the building when feeling two arms around my waits: "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU IDIOT! I COULD HAVE JUMPED OFF THE BUILDING!"

"So? I would have caught you. It's not that hard you know; the freaking blue head said. He was lining with his head on my shoulder, which freakily hurt a lot. He'll so get pist if he finds out why it hurts. Suck it up girl: "You sure about that? We're still talking about you, you know."

"So? I'm a dead man if you die or get hurt; he said and the whole parole thing came back to me. Oh yeah, he isn't a free man. That must suck: "How long will they keep watching you?"

"Probably for years; Grimmjow answered me and I felt him lifting his head. He was looking at me, at my neck! Before I could react, he had pulled the scarf from my neck and the light bleu spot was reveled: "Is that what he did today?"

Grimmjow was referring to Abiki. They must have told him that it was the same guy from last time. That fucker tried to strangle me twice now. He has to pay. I felt Grimmjow's cold hand against the bleu spot and I turned around to face him: "No, I got myself into trouble again. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. That shit face shouldn't touch you, let alone hurt you; Grimmjow said and I could just feel his anger raising again. Curse my dame pride and my stubborn attitude. I was staring at the ground: "Eum…I'm sorry for...for getting you into trouble again."

"Baka, I should have know better and took you back with me; Grimmjow said and I felt his hand on my head. He stated rubbing my hair and now it was all messed up: "Grimmjow! Stop doing that and don't call me a baka, baka!"

"Oh wait, you can call me one, but I can't call you one. How unfair is that. And besides, you are one; he told me and had his trusty smirk back on his face. He walked back to the door. Why's he leaving? We're not done yet! I ran after him, but he pulled my arms around his waist, forcing me to walk with my ass sticking out a lot. If anyone would see this, it would be so humiliating.

"Grimmjow, let go of me! Your being an ass; I said and that made the man in front of me laugh. We took the stairs back down and we nearly fell five times: "If your not used to me being one by now, then you'll always think I'm one. And besides, this is fun."

"No, it's not. If some dude would walk behind us, he'd think he could take me in my ass; I said and Grimmjow stopped waking. His smirk had gotten wider and he was just seconds away from saying something pervert again: "I'll walk behind you. We'll have something interesting to do then."

"GRIMMJOW!"

* * *

(the bad guy's)

"Abiki, you sure have a lot of gut's to not only go to the human world once, but you also went a second time. What were you thinking; a guy with middle pink hair. He had a side pony, which was black. His purple eyes were piercing threw his friend, who had been locked up in a prisoner cell.

"I was taking care of some things; the raven haired man said, while staring at the stars through his small window. When he had gotten back, he was badly injured. That shinigami had done him a lot of damage. Chiyo had taken care of him. Their lord hadn't been pleased with his behavior and if it was up to Alisa and Akio, I would be dead by now.

"She doesn't remember a thing about us, so why do you keep seeking her out?; Chiyo asked me and hit the right spot: "Because unlike you, I'm making sure that she's getting stronger. When being this close to death twice now, she'll want to do something about her strength."

"So you try to kill her, so that she'll get stronger. Okay, you've always had a twisted logic; my friend rubbed in my face. He wanted to do something too, but he didn't know what. Everyone thinks he's dead in Soul Society and that I ran over to this side. They didn't know the truth. Shinigami's never wane hear the truth. They only wane hear what's convenient for them. Our family knew that Alexis wasn't safe, but they didn't send any protecting for her.

"Stay here for a while. I'll go this time. I'm still better at sneaking around then you are Abiki; Chiyo said and took his leave. His friend was shocked to hear that Chiyo was going to see her. He had refused to look her up in all these years for some reason.

(Grimmjow)

"Where do you think everyone has disappeared to?; my brat asked me. When we came back from the roof, hers and mine room were empty. Kurosaki's and Abarai's jacket's were gone, so their probably out somewhere: "I guess they ditched us."

"Assholes; pinky said and sat down on my bed, pulling the covers over her legs. I sat down beside her and let me fall on my back. Pinky took the remote and turned the TV on. It wasn't a big screen compared to what she has at her apartment: "What are you gone say when you wake up this night from a nightmare?"

That question had been stuck inside my head ever since this morning. What will she do? All the girls will be all worried over it and make her talk. That would piss her off and she would go outside. Wow, I have people knowledge: "I don't know. What am I suppose to do?"

"You could always sleep here; I suggested and just knew she was gone take it up the wrong way. She turned her head to me and I could see on her face what she was about t say: "I'll behave for once and besides, four other people are sleeping here too, you know. And they all happened to be your good friends. They'd kill me if I tried anything with you."

"You do have a point there, but I don't want to be the main gossip subject tomorrow; she told me and changed the channel. She laid her head on my stomach, while watching TV: "Don't you guy's have a movie? We always bring movies with us for a girl-movie-night."

"How would I know that? I saw those dudes an hour ago and we weren't really talking about movies that time; I told her and turned to my side, so I could watch TV. The girl laid her head back on my side, while looking for something to watch: "Isn't friends on?"

"How would you know that? I thought you said it was a lame soap; she reminded me of my first night at her apartment. She was smirking, but I was right. It was on. I started rubbing my hand over her head, making her hair look messy again: "Ah Grimmjow! Don't touch my hair!"

"Fine, I'll touch something else then; I grinned at her and she tried to get up quickly, but I pulled her back to me. She fall on top of me, with her elbow right into my stomach: "Bitch! That hurt! Can't you be more careful?"

"Look who's talking, now let go of me; she said. She was trying to pull her arm lose, but I wouldn't let her go: "Why can't we ever watch TV normally, without starting a fight?"

"Because then we would be boring people who don't know how to have a good time; I told her and she lay back down next to me. She had her back pointing towards me and her hands were laying under her head as a pillow. I laid my arm around her waist and half expected her to push it away, but she didn't.

* * *

(Alexis)

His arms were warm to lay in. It surprised me that I felt so safe in them. A few months ago I hated his gut's and now I'm laying in his arms.

_**And you slept with him a few times too.**_

Who'd ever thought that this was gone happen?

_**I did. **_

Oh really and how did you know?

_**He's a bad ass, who looks good, talks like a prick and pisses you off. That are qualities you**_ _**want in a man.**_

No I don't.

_**Yes you do. Don't argue with me Alexis.**_

This is so unfair, you know my name, but I don't know yours.

_**Sucks to be you. **_

I felt Grimmjow behind me move. Did he fall asleep? I turned around and saw the teenager laying with his eyes closed and breathing calmly. He had some bangs falling in his eyes and covering his face. I pulled them away. He is kind of…really good looking. How old is he actually?

_**Does that matter?**_

I guess not, well maybe.

_**You just wane know if he's had a lot of girlfriends, don't you.**_

Maybe.

_**You answer that a lot lately, you know. **_

Maybe.

I turned the TV off and laid down really close to him. I hadn't really noticed the two bleu lines at his eyes and the fact that the right side of his face was more…more…well more damaged. The left side looked like it has never been touched. Didn't he have that mask hanging there? That could explain the difference. His skin wasn't as white as mine. My eyes moved to his eyebrows. They were also bleu. still don't get how his natural hair color can be bleu. It's so unfair, mine is brown. It's so freaking normal.

_**What?**_

I always wanted an exceptional hair color, but my parents never let me change it to pink. So I got the highlights instead. They didn't mind that to much. I hate things that are normal. I wane be noticed when I go out, but on a good way.

_**You mean not on a slutty or criminal way?**_

Yeah. I just wane be seen. That's not weird right?

_**Why would that be?**_

I don't know.

How does a guy like this stay with a girl like me? I mean Stacy and practically every other girl in school is at his feet if he would want that. He probably had tons of woman before he met me. Why does he hang out with some kid. I mean, he's like older then me. Probably a lot too. And he's dead for crying out loud.

Just my luck again.

_**Just your luck for what?**_

To fall in love with a guy who's dead!

_**Did you just finally accepted the fact you love him?**_

No I didn't!

_**Yes, you did!**_

No I didn't. Shut up, I wane sleep!

_**If that makes you feel better. **_

I closed my eyes and crawled a bit closer to him. I could feel his breath on my head and he smelt good. His arm made sure I couldn't get out anymore. My cheeks were turning red. Thank God he's sleeping at the moment.

* * *

Kawaiii!!! She's giving in to that lovely cursed thing called love. Love torments me and no, I do not like that! So I take my anger out on my caracters. Hahaha (laughs evily) hahaha, I'm so bad. ;p

Keep on reviewing me.

XxxxX

Pink_Princess_911


	18. I hope you get it

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone for heaven for sure! xD

* * *

_**Chapter 1**__**8: I hope you get it**_

(Alexis)

_"Hurry up, miss; a small boy with pink hair was yelling to someone, while running threw a garden with roses. An other boy was standing on a bridge. His jet black hair dancing in the wind. The pink boy ran up to the other boy and they seemed to be waiting for someone: "Hurry up. The lord gave us some food."_

_"I'm coming. You know I can't run fast!; the girl that has been in every single dream I had lately ran over to the two boys. They gave her some bread and they started feeding some fishes in the pond, below the bridge. There were a few people keeping an eye on the three kids. They must be rich or something: "Move over Chi!"_

_"Stop squirming miss! You'll fall in if you don't…; the pink boy wasn't even done speaking or the girl lost her balance and fell in the water. Wait, she can't swim! The people who were keeping an eye on the children ran quickly over to them and pulled the little girl out the water. She was unconscious and it looked like she wasn't breathing anymore: "YOU TWO, INSIDE, RIGHT NOW! SOMEONE CALL THE MASTER!"_

_The two boy's were taken into the house or into the mansion or whatever it was. A woman ran inside too and appeared again after a few seconds. She was followed by a man and woman who seemed to be in charge off the place. They seem familiar to me for some reason: "How did this happen? I thought there were also shinigami's watching her!"_

_Three man, wearing black kimono's, appeared and bowed to the man. The one standing in the middle was wearing the signal for vice-captain around his left arm: "We are terrible sorry sir. We were going around the mansion to make sure there weren't any enemies around to hurt the princess. Please accept our apologies."_

_"If this happens again and my daughter is exposed to any kind of danger, I don't care what it is, then I'll have you three executed at the spot!; the man said and walked in the mansion, followed by his wife and two servants carrying their daughter. What an ass! Who'd ever wane work for that ass._

_I looked around me. The garden was surrounded by the mansion and filled with hundreds of flowers and a lot of Sakura threes. It's probably the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. Then again, look at this place and it would be weird if they didn't have a garden like this._

_Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and saw a man sitting on the roof of the building. He wasn't wearing a black kimono, but black shorts that came beneath his knees. A white shirt with no sleeves. On the mans back was a sword hanging and the back of the shirt had a print on it. It looked like some kind of family crest. He was wearing black shoes and a necklace around his neck, what seemed really familiar._

_He was looking straight at me. How can he see me? This is my dream: "Who are you?"_

_He disappeared and before I could blink with my eyes, he was standing right in front of me. He had his ears pierced a few times and a scar was going threw his right eye. They were the same color as mine, light grey. His hair shocked me more. It was brown, with pink highlights. Just like me. Why does he look like me?_

_"Who…; I wanted to ask again, but felt something hard around my waist. _I was pulled out my millionth dream. My sight was blocked by someone's skin. I lifted my head a bit and saw it was Grimmjow's chest. Holy shit what happened to his shirt?

"Looks like your awake; I saw the bleu head was awake and staring at the ceiling. It was still night and the curtains were partly closed. The others were sleeping in their beds. I pushed myself up and felt Grimmjow's arms around my body: "Eum Grimmjow, where's your shirt?"

"You see something you like?; he asked me and looked at my face. My eyes automatically went down his body and my cheeks turned so red, that I looked like a tomato. Grimmjow laughed at my reaction, but had to stay still or the others would wake up: "You baka. I pulled it out earlier, cause it was to warm. Besides I had you to keep me warm."

"Don't even think about it; I warned the bleu head, but that just made his smirk grow. He turned to his side and because I was partly laying on top of him, I ended up beneath him. What is he doing? I tried to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge: "Your amusing you know that?"

"Oh how great, at least one of us is having a good time; I said sarcastically and gave up. He was to strong for me anyway. Grimmjow placed his hands in mine and lined on his elbows. His body laying on mine completely. His face was only a few inches away from mine, making my heart speed up: "Why are you always so close?"

"I guess I like being close to you; he answered me and my eyes were caught by his. His look was different from other times. Softer and more honest for a chance. I felt one of his hands caressing my cheek. It was a warm touch, making my skin burn: "Do you mind it?"

"No…Not really. I got used to it; I sighed and closed my eyes. If I stair at him one more second, I'm going to explode. I felt him lower his head and my eyes shot back open when I felt his lips touching my neck. My heart was now speeding up drastically and I started having breathing problems: "Grimm…"

"Mmm; was the respond I got, but I couldn't go in on it anymore. My free hand had pulled the bleu head up and I started assaulting his lips before he could react. He rolled off of me and pulled me on top of him. His arms crawled back around my waist and he pressed my body against his: "Not stopping me?"

"You wish; I answered him and he smirked at me, before assaulting my lips again. This is seriously just my luck, falling in love with a dead guy.

* * *

(Soul Society)

"Is everyone present?; the head commander spoke up and caught everyone's attention. All the captains were there, even Ukitaki. Toshiro had come back to Soul Society when the head commander had arranged this meeting: "Let's get started then, about the Maru's princess."

"Was she attacked again?; Ukitaki spoke up and looked at the youngest captain. Toshiro knotted. Zaraki rolled his eyes. Ever since this whole thing started with the Maru princess, whole Soul Society had been in an uproar: "What is the big deal about this brat? Everyone's acting like she's some god."

"She is the survivor of the Maru massager nearly ten years ago. She was the one that was chosen to carry the family weapon. Show some more respect to a high classed family as them; Soi Fon explained and crossed her arms over each other: "So? We're all getting worked up about some brat? Jesus, she must be one powerful kid."

"She will be one, but that is not what why we're here for. It's obvious that her attackers are after her axe. To destroy Soul Society with it; the head commander got the attention again: "She'll need to learn to protect herself. She's to wild to be watched twenty-four hours, on seven days, until her death."

"She'll never agree to that. You think we should bring her here?; Uhohanna taichou said and looked at the commander directly: "Yes. She'll be watched by everyone around her and at the same time she'll learn to protect herself. That way we won't have to send extra shinigami's to earth because of her."

"Is she allowed to know about everything that is happening around her?; Toshiro asked, slightly hoping she was allowed to know. She would listen better then and she might not wander off on her own: "No, she is a human after all. There are to many of them meddling with the business of Soul Society. She can know where she is and she's here to learn, but that's it. No more information over what's going on here. Understood?"

"Yes sir; the petit answered his superior and cursed him inside of his head. She's going to be so freaking annoying when their going to get her and she'll probably be pist when she finds out that we didn't tell her everything.

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"HEY ALEXIS, GRIMMJOW, WAKE UP!; I nearly jumped out of my bed when hearing that fucking strawberry yell in my ear to wake up. Thank god Alexis is still laying on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw the others were all dressed and packing their stuff. The strawberry was smirking at me and eyeing the sleeping girl on top of me: "What? You jealous?"

"No, just surprised; the dude answered me and walked out the room along with his pineapple friend. Sado was apparently in the shower and the four eyes was reading some book. The two perverts of the group were looking at me and that Scott didn't even look at us. Ha, good. Now he knows what the deal is, so he better back off.

I felt the girl on top of me moving when Mizuiro opened the curtains. She lifted her head and could barely open her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize were she was and in what kind of position. I have never seen a girl, no a living thing, fly so fast of a bed and scream her lungs out at the same time: "AHHHH!!!! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?"

"You really want to know?; I asked pinky and gave her a grin. The others in the room started laughing at the girls reaction. Scott didn't find it amusing and left the room with a pist look covering his face: "What's his problem?"

I noticed Kurosaki and Ishida looking away and the other two perverts started talking about something stupid to avoid answering me. Pinky wasn't aware that Scott seemed pist. Guess I'm not the only one noticed it. I would feel sorry for the dude if it hadn't been my girl.

**Your girl? How are you even sure that she's your girl?**

Eum…I don't know. Maybe last night gave it away.

**Maybe it was just a one night fling. You know, a weak moment. **

She wouldn't something like that.

**Then why did she reacted the way she did?**

Panther had a point there. Why did she react like that? It's not like she hasn't waken up before on top of me and she knew we were sleeping together. God, why did that stupid panther have to say that. Now my day's all ruined.

"I'm going back to my room, cause this has been one way to freaking morning for me. See you guy's later; the girl said and walked out the room. The others eyed me one more time, but didn't say anything.

* * *

(Alexis)

OMFG, I made out with him last night! OMFG, This can't be happening to me. Not with him. And everyone say us together. God, this morning totally sucks.

**Okay, you are seriously weird. Why is it bad that you made out with Grimmjow. **

Because he's a prick and he made it more then once clear that he isn't serious about all this shit and he's dead and because I might be, am slightly seriously falling in love with that bastered.

**OMFG, Finally!!! That took you long enough to realize it. **

What?

**It was to freaking obvious that you liked him and it has been going on since like forever. And** **I don't think that he's just fooling around with you. He seems like he's serious. **

What makes you even think such a thing. He's a pervert who probably has had sex with like a million girls. He's a jerk and always yells at me and calls me. I don't want a boyfriend who's like that.

**Yes****, you do. Your just scared that he might be like Jason. Admit it. **

I ignored the stupid voice in my head and got dressed with the girls. They were all curious were I had been, but I told them that I had been gone for a walk when they woke up. They seemed to buy it: "Meet anyone interesting on your 'walk'?"

Curse that Kuchiki-midget and her way of reading me like a book. I busted myself on blushing, but no one except for Rukia saw it. I started packing my stuff together and tried to sound normal: "Nope. Didn't see anyone."

"To bad. I passed Scott in the hallways earlier and he seemed really pist, but also really hurt. I thought that you might have run into him; Rukia said and I stopped packing. Scott was angry? And hurt? About what? Did he get into an other pointless fight with Grimmjow: "Did he say anything to you?"

"No, he saw me, but walked quickly took the stairs to avoid me. I think he was about to cry; Rukia answered me and I ran to the door. I don't know why I did that, but it was Scott. He's like my best friend and has always supported me. Now it was my turn to help him. I ran passed Ichigo and Renji on the hall, but they didn't seem to know where Scott was. Wait, the roof maybe.

I took the stairs to the roof and found the teenager standing on top of the building. He was staring at the people who were below him, not aware of the man looking at them. He didn't react when the door opened: "Scott. Why are you here?"

He didn't answer me, just pulled his shoulders up. I walked over to him and made him face me, but his face was covered with a cold stone mask: "What's the matter? What's bothering you?"

He didn't say anything, just kept staring at my face. It started to creep me out and I wanted to walk away, but I didn't. The wind made me shiver and I noticed that it was probably going to rain later on the day, judging the gray sky. I placed my hand on his shoulders, shaking him a bit in the hope he would snap out of what ever was bother him. I wasn't prepared of what happened after that.

* * *

Cliffyy....who knows what will happen to the pink baka. God, I'm so evil somtimes. I love it xd

Please review

XXX

Pink_Princess_911


	19. Welcome to the memory

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone for heaven for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter 19: Welcome to the memory **

(Alexis)

It was like the entire world froze for a few seconds. My mind had left me and I couldn't move my body. What was happening. I felt an intense pressure against my lips and it wasn't Grimmjow for a chance. This can only mean one thing. OMFG, he likes me? When did that all started? I never gave him a hint, did I?

I felt my blood back running threw my body and I pulled my arms up. I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away. He wouldn't move. I tried to get free, but his arms were around my body and I couldn't get out of them. God, what the hell. Even Grimmjow get's it when I want to stop.

**It's kind of funny, you know.**

What is?

**The fact that your kissing with Scott, but still thinking about Grimmjow.**

I heard the door open behind me. Oh god, please let them save me and don't let it be Grimm…My thoughts were broken when I felt something sharp go threw my body. I stopped squirling and noticed that Scott wasn't kissing me anymore. My eyes travelled down and I saw a knife sticking in my stomach.

My vision started getting blurry and my knees didn't hold me anymore. Scott was holding me to my feet and he had some wicked grin on his face. I could hear someone scream behind me, but I was more caught by the teenager standing in front of me who had become a total stranger: "Goodnight Princess."

He was an enemy where the last thoughts going threw my mind before I crashed against the ground and darkness over took me.

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"Hey Grimmjow, where's Lex? We're leaving; pineapple asked me. He was holding his bag and had been looking for pinky for a while now. I hadn't seen her since she left the room. Kurosaki and Keigo were also looking for her. The girls hadn't seen her for a while either. Dame that girl, she better not be wondering of on her own again: "She went to the roof, to talk to Scott."

I felt this huge hatred grow inside of me when the raven haired girl had said that. Everyone but that asshole. My face had a pist look covering it: "I'll go get them. We'll see you guys outside at the buss."

They left and I threw my bag on my back. God, I can't believe this. Is she playing with me? I was beyond pist and she was going to hear it from me too when I saw her. I ran up the stairs and threw the door open, but froze when I saw the two teenagers kissing. That bitch was standing in the arms of that bastered.

**He's ****forcing her. **

How the fuck do you know that, stupid panther?

**Because she's trying to get lose, but he's holding her back. **

That stupid panther was right. I noticed the girl was trying to get free, but that bastered was holding her back. That fucking bastered looked strait at me. He was enjoying it. That shit face? I'll kill him!

I wanted to use flash step, but stopped when I noticed the girl stopped moving and blood fell on her feet. Her legs started shaking and that fucking bastered whispered something in her ear before dropping her to the ground. A knife was sticking out of her stomach and she wasn't moving: "YOU FUCKING BASTERED!"

"Haha, stupid sexta Espada. God, you hollows and shinigami's are so easy to play with; the traitor said and pulled the knife out of the girls stomach. He cut his own hand with it: "Let the blood flow, Tsubasa Torao!"

The knife transformed into a sword that had a long hilt and was covered with diamonds. The sword was completely black and the mans blood could be clearly seen on it: "Who are you? How do you know about the shinigami's and about hollows and the Espada?"

"Because I'm just smart, baka Grimmjow; the freaking raven haired dude said and lifted his sword. Before I could react I felt my two arms get cut at practically the same time. I was confused and Scott saw it: "I'm the fastest among our kind."

His kind? What the hell is he then? Now that he mentioned it, he did have a strange reiatsu. It was like he had two kinds of them. One was the reiatsu from a shinigami without a doubt, but what was the other: "What the fuck are you then?"

"What am I you ask. Wouldn't you just like to know that, baka Grimmjow; that kid was seriously starting to get on my nerves. Who the fuck does he think he is? To call me that: "Whatever, your gone pay anyway."

"Oh god, he heard you were some tough guy, but you have so gone soft ever since the first time I met you. It's pathetic even; okay, he really has a death wish doesn't he. I felt two familiar reaitsu's heading towards us. It was about fucking time. I don't have any soul candy with me: "What the fuck took you two so freaking long?"

"What the hell happened here? Scott? What are you doing?; Ichigo asked the traitor and Rukia ran over to Alexis, who hadn't moved ever since she had fell down. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be breathing: "We need Inoue and fast!"

"Oh dear, more people have showed up. The royka and Kuchiki Rukia. I'm honoured to be finally able to face you two in battle; Scott said and bowed slightly. Kurosaki and Kuchiki got the situation quickly: "Your the one who stabbed Lex?"

"Yes, I did."

"How could you? I thought she was your best friend; Rukia said and I could tell that she about to cry. Her eyes were getting watery. The bastered simple lifted his shoulders and rolled his eyes: "What can I say, I'm a very talented actor. Your guy's were easy to fool."

"Why would you do such a thing?; Kurosaki said and stepped in front of Rukia and Alexis. Rukia started to use some healing technique on the unconscious girl. It didn't help a lot, but it stopped the bleeding at least: "Simple. It was the easiest way to spy on you people. My master wants the family weapon and he'll get that too. Mark my words. But I have to take my leave for now. We'll meet again soon."

Before any of us could react he had vanished and we couldn't sense his reiatsu either. That bastered. He'll pay when we meet again. I'm gone make sure that next time we meet he'll be begging me to kill him.

Mark my words.

* * *

(Alexis)

"Come here little princess, we won't hurt you. We just wane play with you for a while; some creepy voice said and saw a small girl run into the room I was standing in and hide quickly in a closet. She was crying and seemed totally freaked out. She was also covered in blood.

Two man walked threw the doorway and stood still. Their eyes went over the room and tried to find the girl. They were also covered in blood, especially their hands. Both were holding katana's and they had this fucked up grin painted on their faces: "I can't see you little princess. Do you like to play hide and seek? You can run, but you can't hide from us, remember that, little princess."

Within three seconds the entire room was cut into pieces. The chairs, tables, couches, paintings, everything was cut into pieces. What the hell? How did they do that. They still hadn't found her and I was shocked that the girl didn't scream. I would be completely freaking out in that position.

The two man walked over to the closet the girl was hiding in. I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't move, except for my eyes. One of the two man graphed the knob of the closet and wanted to pull it open, but was stopped when a sudden light filled the room. I was completely blinded, but for some reason could still see a third man walk into the room. I had seen him before. It was the man who looked like me.

"Who the fuck are you?; the man who wasn't holding the doorknob asked the stranger, but got blown into pieces. Nothing was left of him except for his katana, which was broken in two. The other man let go of the door knob and pulled his katana up, but got pierced by the third man's sword: "You fucking…asshole!"

"Stay away from my princess; the third man said calmly and pulled his katana back and the intruder fall to the ground. The man who was still standing hung his sword back on his back and walked over to the closet. He better not hurt that little girl. But for some reason I was sure that he wouldn't do anything to her; "You can come out now, little princess."

"Are…are you…sure?; a small voice crossed threw the silence that was filling the room for a few seconds. She was terrified judging by her trembling voice. I could see the man smiling. He didn't pull the closet open and waited for the girl to come out of her own: "Your safe now. I'm with you."

"I know Hideaki. I can trust you; the small girl said and smiled to the man, who picked her up. Her carried her out of the room, leaving me alone in the rebuild room. Hideaki, that name sounded familiar into my ears. I've heard it before, but where? I was so caught up into my own thoughts, that I didn't notice the man standing behind me: "Are your memories coming back, little princess?"

"Whaaa…; I yelled and turned around to face the man called Hideaki. He looked different from the one who was with the small girl. This one seemed older and he had that scar threw his eye: "Your Hideaki, right? How do you know me?"

"I've always protected you. You could say I'm your bodyguard; the man explained and bowed slightly. Wait, does he think I'm a princess? No, no, no, he thinks I'm the older version of that little girl: "I think you got the wrong girl before you. I'm not a princes and I don't know any of this shit."

"These are memories that you have forgotten when you were brought to earth; the man said making me feel incredibly stupid because I had no idea what he was talking about: "22 years ago you lived here, in this palace. You were the daughter of Goro and Akina. Your family has a weapon that is passed down to ever generation. The weapon is an axe and has a soul of it's own. It choices who can posses it. You were the next one to get it, but your brother, Akio, didn't like that and swore revenge against the clan."

This was sounding all to family into my ears. It was starting to freak me out. My face must have given me out, because the man gave me a confronting smile. My body was staring to tremble a bit: "Your entire family was murdered by Akio, but you got away. The people who are attacking you now are his followers. He is still trying to get your axe and will anything to get it"

"Why would he want to kill me? No, no, this isn't true. Your lying to me. Get away from me!; I started to completely freak out. Lost memories started coming back to me, making me lose control over myself. My hands were placed against my head, trying to block the bloody memories out, but it didn't work; My body temperature was rising and my entire body was shaking: "It's not true!"

"You must accept it and learn to protect yourself as quickly as possible. The best way to do so is to go to Soul Society and let them teach you. You are much safer there; Hideaki had used flash step and his arms were keeping me from falling down: "I…can't do…this!"

"Yes, you can. I'm always by your side. I'll help you; Hideaki whispered into my ear and my vision started to change. The room was leaving me and so was Hideaki. What is happening? I heard noises around me: "Look, she's waking up."

My eyes opened slowly and I could see Inoue's face. She looked worried, but also happy that I was awake again. What happened to me? Oh yeah, Scott. That traitor. He's on the side of my brother, Akio. Rukia and Ichigo walked into my vision as well. They all seemed worried. I was stabbed, that must have scared them.

**Say something, it'll make them worry less.**

Is it you Hideaki?

**Yes, it's me, little princess.**

"Where…are…we?; I asked, noticing who sore my thought felt. I wanted to sit up, but was pushed back down by the stinging pain in my stomach. That fucking asshole stabbed me there. He'll pay, along with my brother. I'll make them pay for hurting my friends and me: "We're at your place. How are you feeling?"

"Eum…like shit; I answered and saw the other three people smile. I turned my head and saw there wasn't anyone else in the room. Where are the others? And what about school? Who did they explain all of this? Ichigo got my confusion: "The school is under the impression that you never came with us on the field trip. The others are on guard outside."

"You messed with their memory; I asked and got the others to knot their heads. The door of the living room went open and showed Toshiro and Matsumoto. They were in their shinigami uniform. They must have been on guard too: "We have to talk."

* * *

(Grimmjow)

**You are awfully quite today Grimmjow. What's on your mind? **

Nothing.

**Cut the fucking crape and tell me.**

They wane take that bitch to Soul Society.

**Won't she be safer there? **

Maybe.

**You just don't wane leave her, is that it? You wane keep protecting her.**

I didn't answer, but that said enough to that fucking panther. That midget taichou had called us all together when Inoue was done with healing that bitch. He told us that the head commander had decided to place the bitch over to Soul Society for her own safety. She would be under the impression that she would learn how to protect herself, but in reality they would just protect her. The commander didn't want to send more shinigami's to earth because of her.

Stupid asshole. She'll never agree to it and will be extremely pist when she finds out the truth. And if she is as powerful as Matsumoto said, then she'll probably kill a few people in her anger. This is so going to go wrong.

**You speak of her like some kid who isn't getting the toy what it wants. Maybe you should except that she's smart enough to help herself. **

Yeah right, I've seen that.

**We'll see.

* * *

**

Someone's a bit overprotectif (or something like that xd) of Alexis. I wonder she'll do next. Listen to Hideaki or do something else? Oh well...

Please review

XxxX

Pink_Princess_911


	20. I don't give a dame

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone for heaven for sure! xD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters. Arigato Gozaimasu xD

* * *

**Chapter 20: I don't give a dame**

(Alexis)

"So, that's the plan; Toshiro had explained to me what Soul Society wanted to do with me. They wanted me to go to them and learn how to protect myself. It was obvious that it was also easier to keep an eye on me that way, so I would also be safer. Matsumoto, Inoue, Rukia and Ichigo were also listening, but I was sure that they knew about the plan.

During the meeting Renji and Grimmjow had showed up too. Some other shinigami's were on watch now. Ishida and Chad were on their way to the house. I could tell by looking at their faces that my friends didn't want me to leave. Ichigo and Rukia even protested a few times during Toshiro's explanation.

While he was talking I got more respect for the midget. It was obvious that he hated to have to be the one to tell me the news. We all knew I wouldn't come back to earth until my brother was killed, which didn't seem easy. Renji took an example of Rukia and Ichigo and also tried to keep me here: "Is there really no other way? Can't they…"

"No, there is no other way. Soul Society can't send more shinigami's to earth for Alexis. We've tried enough times to bring the head commander on other thoughts; Toshiro snapped at Renji, what made the redhead curse the commander: "If she won't come with us, then we'll …then we'll have to force her to come with us. I'm sorry but theirs no other way."

I was lost in my thoughts and let the others discus the situation some more. I understood that it would be safer for me and my friends to go to Soul Society, but I didn't want to leave everyone behind here. I had already lost my best friend, I don't want to lose anyone else.

**Little princess, don't you think it would be best then to go to Soul Society. At least your friends will still be alive. I'm sure that you can keep in touché with each other threw letters or something like that. If you stay here, there's a bigger chance that they might die.**

I know, your right. I guess I don't really have a choice.

**That's true I'm afraid. You should ask them out what would happen to you if you agreed to go** **with them. Just to be sure you'll be okay.**

"What would be the plans if I would agree to go with you to Soul Society?; I asked the small captain and made the others shut up. Ishida and Chad walked in and sat down around the table: "You will get someone to guide you around in Soul Society and who will help you with your training. You will be aloud to move free around within the Gotai 13. You will also have permission to visit your mansion."

Do you think I should go with them?

**Ask who your guardian will be.**

"Who's gone be the dude who will be in charge of me?; I asked and ignored my friends who couldn't believe that I might actually go. Matsumoto answered my question by lifting her shoulders. They don't know. Maybe I can ask for someone to stay with me. You know, make a deal with them.

**You could try that. But out of curiosity…who will you pick then?**

"I'll make a deal with you, but I want to talk to the head commander first; I got serious and made it clear to my friend to stay out of it. If they refuse me to talk to him, then I can always try to use my status. I'm still a princess, right.

**Absolutely true, little princess. But I doubt it that they'll refuse your request. **

"I'll contact the head commander immediately; Toshiro said and got up. He disappeared into an other room, letting a heavy silence fall upon this room. Rukia was the first one to break it after a few minutes of staring at me with her mouth wide open: "You can't be serious. You don't know how long you'll have to stay in Soul Society."

"Rukia's right. It'll be like being locked up in a cadge; Ichigo said. It was sweet of them that they didn't want me to leave, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I don't think they would want the same thing if they were in my shoes: "I haven't fully decided yet if I'm leaving."

"But…; Renji tried, but I was faster: "Look, Akio is after me and me alone. Not you guys. I don't want my friends to get hurt by my brother. In Soul Society I'll be protected more and I'll get a chance to learn and fight for myself. You know it's smarter to go to Soul Society. I'm not asking for your approval, I'm just asking you guys to trust me."

That last sentence made them realise I wasn't going to listen to them. Sure I really didn't want to leave, but I'm not stupid either. They'll get hurt because of me and in the end I'll be killed because I can't fight. Hideaki is right, I have to leave.

The room got filled again by silence. Inoue and Rukia were staring at me. They didn't want me to go, but I could also tell that they would support my decision. Renji and Ishida were staring at the table, letting everything sink in. They would get over it. Ichigo refused to look at me and had a pist look on his face. I'm not sure if it's because of me or if it's because of Soul Society. Chad knotted his head to me, letting me know he would help me if he could.

Grimmjow got up suddenly. He was pist. I could tell. I followed him outside. I have to ask him something. I could feel Rukia and Inoue's curious looks on my back. Something's will never change. I waited with saying anything until he would break the silence first. Grimmjow was standing with his back pointed towards me. His gaze was fixed on the dark sky: "So you really want to leave."

"I wane ask you something; I asked the man and ignored his question completely. He turned around and looked straight at me. I noticed the bangs beneath this eyes. His skin seemed paler then before too. He hasn't been sleeping enough. I probably made him worry a lot.

Stupid Scott, this is all your fault. Because of you I got hurt and made everyone worry. Because of you I have to leave earth and all my friends. God, I hate you, you stupid asshole. I can't believe that I used to call you my best friend.

**Little princess, it's no use to think about that anymore.**

Yes, it is. I makes me feel better and it gives me a chance to blame someone for all of this.

**If you say so, little princess.**

"I have something to ask you too; I got snapped out of my talk with Hideaki and saw the man standing closer to me now. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye: "Would you come with me to Soul Society as my body guard if I asked you?"

Grimmjow didn't expect that I would ask him that. His eyes had gotten wider and his mouth was slightly hanging open. It took a while before Grimmjow found his voice again. The time gave me a chance to realise how cold it was outside: "Why would you want me to come with you? You know Rukia and Kurosaki better. You should ask them."

"I'm not asking Ichigo to leave his family's side and Rukia would rather stay with him then with me. I'm sure of that; I answered the bleu head, who really didn't seem to understand why I would ask him to come with me: "I don't know anyone in Soul Society and frankly I don't trust them either. And out of everyone here I trust you the most, even if you're a pain in the ass."

Grimmjow let out a small laugh, making me feel a bit more comfortable. He walked over to me and I felt his arms crawl around my body. I let my head rest against his chest, while his head was lining on my shoulder: "Does that mean you want me to stay close to you?"

"I told you already…I got used to it; I told my bleu head and his face came back in front of mine. He had a small smile hanging on his lips. I could feel myself get all happy for some reason. Butterflies were flying threw my stomach. Why does that have to happen now? Talk about bad timing.

"That's' something I like to hear; my bleu head said and I closed my eyes. I felt his lips against mine and we started to drown in the moment. Well, I did. Grimmjow didn't let go of me and I had cupped his face, trying to make all the free space between us disappear. God, I love this man.

* * *

(Soul Society)

"Yamamoto-taichou, she is here; my vice-captain made me look up and I saw on the scream a teenage girl with brown hair and pink highlight. She was pretty tall for her age. She wasn't alone. The former Espada was standing a bit behind her. They were alone: "Good evening Miss Maru."

"Good evening; the girl replied on me. She was standing straight and didn't seem to back down easy. She seems like an interesting girl: "Hitsugaya-taichou informed me that you wished to speak to me."

"Yes, I did. I want to make a deal with you; the girl got strait to the point and didn't blink with her eyes. She didn't seem scarred asking me to make a deal. I wonder what she wants. She is from a noble house, so I might have to do what she asks of me: "What do you have in mind."

"It's nothing big. I'll come to Soul Society on my own free will, if I get to choice who becomes my bodyguard; the was still standing tall and not letting me see any fear. Well, it's nothing bog, so I can make that deal. But she doesn't have to know that yet: "That depends on the person you want to be your guard."

"Him; the girl pointed to the Espada standing behind her. She can't be serious, can she. How can she trust that man? The girl must have seen that I was surprised of her choice because she went on: "Considering he's on parole, isn't it easier for you to keep an eye on him if he's in Soul Society and if he's with me, then you'll need less shinigami's to watch us."

Impressive, I must say. She knows what she's doing. The man standing behind her didn't plan on leaving her side, that I could easily tell. I wonder what the relationship is between them. Before I could answer the girl, she threw a second argument to my head: "I can also use my status if you refuse my request."

"I must say you know how to make a deal. You do not seem to be afraid; I told her and that only made her smirk. This girl was surly interesting: "Should I then and then you for the compliment. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal; I sighed after a few seconds. She knew what she wanted and also how to get it. But she was right about the fact that the Espada was still on parole. It would be easier to keep an eye on both of them at the same time. The Maru princess is truly an interesting young lady.

* * *

(Grimmjow)

The moon was shining threw the window of pinky her room. We had forgotten to close the curtains. Partly because we were to tired to do that. We were still wearing our clothes. After the conversation with the head commander, which I still don't get how she could make that deal, we went to talk with the others. Tomorrow at ten pm we would leave. That way we could say bye to the people from school.

My girl was moving in my arms. She had her head resting on my chest and my arms were laying around her waist. I was so tired when we finally left the house of Inoue, but now I'm wide awake. I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow. I wonder what will happen preciously. It wouldn't surprise me if they kept a few things hidden from her. But they shouldn't underestimate her. She knows more then she gives away. She prove me that today.

**I told you that you shouldn't treat her like some kid. **

I know. You were right, for once.

**Hey, I'm always right. You better watch out from now on.**

Why's that?

**Your the bodyguard of a princess, stupid.**

Yeah, so……HOLY FUCK! WHAT?

**Don't tell me you didn't know she was a princess. The last member of her noble clan,** **remember.**

I know that, I just forgot that part. But what's the difference if I protect her here or in Soul Society? I can handle the job.

**Oh god, it's in love and it thinks it can handle the entire world.**

Hey, I didn't say that. And besides your not always right.

**Prove it.**

You were wrong when you said that she might look at that one night as a one nightstand. It was more.

**If you say so.**

Oh shut up stupid Pantera.

I looked down at the girl sleeping in my arms and a smile covered my face. I bowed down and kissed her forehead making her crawl closer to my body. She was mumbling in her sleep: "Grimm…"

I felt my face turn a bit red. She's dreaming about me? I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Well, she's leaving for Soul Society tomorrow. And Grimmjow is going with her. I just couldn't part them xd

Let me know what you think about it

XxxxX

Pink_Princess_911


	21. Faded

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink_Princess_911

I don't own Bleach or any of the people in it. Cause if I did, I had died and gone to heaven for sure. I only own the people that I have created.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Faded**

(Grimmjow)

"HURRY UP, BAKA!!! WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!; I yelled at the girl who was still getting dressed. She stormed out of the bedroom, still trying to tie the ribbon around her neck. She stormed of to the kitchen and graphed some food. God, the last day here and even then we managed to oversleep ourselves. We're hopeless.

**You got that right.**

Shut up!

"Ah!!; pinky fell on her ass while trying to pull her shoes on, tie the ribbon around her neck and hold her sandwich at the same time between her teeth. Baka. I pulled her up and tied the ribbon for her while she tried to pull her shoes on: "Why are our mornings always to hectic? It's to freaking active for me."

"Shut up and move it. You need to learn to set the alarm clock when you go to bed; I told the girl and closed the door behind my ass. We ran to school, bickering about the fact that it was her fault and not mine. She, of course, didn't agree with me: "I was to busy with enjoying the fact that you were dreaming about me."

"Excuse me?; the girl stopped in the middle of the street and looked curious at me. She wasn't sure if she should believe me. I gave her one of my typical grins and ran further: "GRIMMJOW! YOU ASSHOLE! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE!"

Dame that girl can scream. I didn't get any time to be shocked about her scream ability, because she started chasing me like a madwomen. Oh crape! I burst of to school, but didn't shake her of. Dame it, she's fast for a human.

"Look who made it on time for school; that fucking orange head said when we arrived at school, mocking us clearly. I stopped running and felt that madwomen jump on my back, making sure I wouldn't get away from her anymore: "Where were the times that Lexie would run away from Grimmjow and he would chase her. Oh I miss those times."

That old women pervert Mizuiro said, making the others laugh at us. The girl had her arms tightly wrapped around my neck and I saw out of the corner of my eye Kurosaki eye pinky. Although I'm positive that the madwomen hadn't seen it. A sudden idea stroke me: "What can I say. She can't stay away from me. You should see her at home. Didn't know she was such an animal."

I turned my head to see the girls face, who was turning extremely red. Everyone started laughing at her face and she punched me in the face. Bitch. Keigo started acting dramatically again and ran over to us: "Oh no, my dear Lex goddess. How could you Grimmjow. The poor girl. I'll comfort you. You can cry it all out in my manly chest."

"What's so freaking manly about you Keigo?; pinky asked the pervert who was still flying towards us, stuck in his little fantasy of him and pinky. I punched the dude in his face.

**Someone's jealous.**

No, I'm not. He just shouldn't have those kind of thoughts.

**What ever makes you feel happy.**

Shut up stupid panther!

"So what are we gone do after school? As a goodbye party for Lexie and Grimmjow; Kim asked everyone. The mood chanced drastically, but Keigo made it change for the better again by suggesting to go to a karaoke thing. Everyone of the gang was informed about the fact that we were leaving tonight. They all understood that they couldn't chance the girls mind anymore. I must say, they are accepting her decision really good.

**They just understand it's for the better. **

I guess so.

"There's a festival on the other side of town. We can also go there; Ishida suggested. The girls liked the idea, but pinky hated it. She didn't want to wear a kimono again and was way more excited for the idea of Keigo. Wow they actually agree on something: "We'll go to the festival."

"Hell no! I wane…; the girl shut her trap suddenly. Stacy and Chizuru were walking towards us and laughing really hard about something. They were showing some new girl around on campus. I was surprised that they were coming our way, they hadn't said a word to us for a few months now. What seems to be a record according to that fucking Kurosaki.

"You shouldn't go out with such losers. I mean look at them; Stacy laughed and I could tell that the new girl was good friends with the school slut and lesbian. (nothing against lesbians) Chizuru was already trying to hit on the girl, but she was absolutely not interested in her. That perverted girl really is obsessed with large breasts. I'm even not that bad and _that_ says a lot.

"Yeah, you'll become a loser by just standing close to them. Honestly Grimmjow, I don't get why you stay with these losers, when you can be popular like us; Chizuru said and Stacy started flirting with me again. I felt my girl her grip around my neck tighten. Her face was lining against my head and I could just tell she was getting pist. I sighed.

"What's so freaking interesting about a bunch of sluts? You look hideous and act like a bunch of bitches. Besides I don't want to be seen with freaks like you guys; I told them and made everyone standing close enough to hear me laugh. Renji went 'burn' and the three bitches look their leave after trying to send me very _creepy_ glares. I gave them one of mine and they started running away.

"Haha, their scared of Grimmjow now. Nice one dude; Tatsuki complement me, which made me feel really uncomfortable. I don't like it when that girl does that to me. She' suppose to bitch talk to me, not complement me.

**Wow, you really can't handle a complement.**

Sometimes I can.

* * *

(Alexis)

I'm shocked that my day went on so freaking normal. I hate it even. I thought everyone would be all pist at Scott and sad over me leaving. But its' like they don't even mind. This sucks.

**Little princess, you want some advise from me?**

Depends on the advise.

**Don't be such a freaking drama queen!**

Sorry, couldn't help it.

I was getting dressed for the festival everyone wanted to go to. Me and Keigo were refusing to talk to the others because we wouldn't going to do karaoke. We were so winning with our silence protest…until Grimmjow threw paint all over me. Asshole. Don't worry, he paid. Miss Speleers was furriest when she walked into the art room. Everywhere was paint. A lot of students were also covered with paint, but no one was as bad as me and that asshole.

**You two were hilarious to watch. **

The day went on like that. With stupid things happening. Like a food fight under lunch. Well it wasn't a big fight, just between me, Tatsuki, Kim, Keigo and Mizuiro. The others were trying to not be in the warzone and Grimmjow warned us that if any food would touch him, he would kill that person. Of course that made everyone throw his food on the bleu head. Even Kurosaki and the others helped out with that.

**For once I felt sorry for the Espada.**

But the best thing that happened that day was that the principal crashed his car into the school building. He wasn't paying attention and nearly ran over a student, that made him freak out and crash right into a wall of the school building. Don't worry, he survived. It was so freaking hilarious. I was laughing my ass off along with Tatsuki and Kim. I even busted Grimmjow on trying to suppress a grin. He refused to talk to us because of the food.

"You almost ready?; I got zapped away from my happy memories and turned around. Grimmjow was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, ready to leave. He was holding both our jackets. We would meet everyone at the park, like we did last time. He wearing baggy jeans and a white thirst. It looked good on him cause it showed his figure really good.

**Stop drooling over him little princess.**

Do I have to?

**YES!**

"Almost; I answered and smiled. I graphed some flowers out of my closet and pulled my shoes on. It was only six o'clock, but they we had to leave at ten. I am kind of nervous for going to Soul Society. I just don't have any idea what to expect to see and who I'll meet.

**Don't worry so much and enjoy the night.**

Grimmjow closed the door behind us and ditched the keys in his pocket. I pulled me jacket on, cause the wind was making me shiver. Thank God Grimmjow thought about that. Last time we had a fight over that, I can remember it clearly. I got pulled out of thoughts when two arms pulled me closer towards the bleu head. He pulled me into a hug: "I haven't been able to kiss you all day, so you better make up for that."

"I wonder what you would do if I hadn't asked you to come with me; I asked the man and felt a wall come against my back. I pulled Grimmjow with me and he lined closer. Before he closed the last remaining space between us, he whispered to me: "I'd probably come and kidnap you myself, so that I could have you all for myself."

"God, your such a pervert; I said and let Grimmjow's lips crash against mine. One of my hands was on his cheek, while the other was going threw his hair. I could hear him moan in pleasure, which made me grin: "You enjoying yourself a bit Grimmjow?"

"You have no idea; he said and we ended up being twenty minutes late at the park. My hair was a mess and Grimmjow's hair looked more wild then usual. We got curios looks from everyone, but they didn't go in on it: "Inoue can you do my hair, pretty pretty pretty please?"

"You don't have to beg me Alexis; big boobs told me and we sat down on a bench. Kim, Tatsuki, Rukia and Matsumoto came with us, starting the third degree trial with me: "What happened on your way here with Grimmjow. We saw you two looking at each other."

"Did you kiss?"

"Are you dating?"

"Did you have sex with him?"

"WHAT? NO!; I yelled accidently to Matsumoto, but her guess was way to weird to hear. The girls gave me curios looks again and I could just feel my face turn really, and I mean really red: "OMFG, tell us what happened between you two."

"Okay, just shut up about it…; I said and the girls all bend closer to me. I saw the guys were hearing Grimmjow out as well. Good, at least I'm not the only one suffering. I'm not sure if it was my imagination, but I thought that I saw Grimmjow blush: "We're dating."

"AND WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?; Rukia had yelled, which made everyone around us look at the girl like she was insane. I hit the girl in her face to shut her up: "Eum…on the field trip thingy. We sort of made out on the guys room when everyone was gone."

"You two are seriously together? OMG, I can't wait to tell everyone in Soul Society. They won't believe their ears; Matsumoto said with a devilish look in her eyes. I regret going to Soul Society. Inoue gave Grimmjow weird looks, like she didn't trust him: "You are sure about him. He didn't force you or anything, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure about that dumb ass. He wouldn't do something like that; I answered Inoue, what made all the girls go all gaga over my answer. God, why can woman be so freaking annoying. Oh wait, I am one. Dame it!

"Common guy's let's go; Keigo called us and walked over to Inoue. He started some dramatic scene again, what made Tatsuki get pist and chase him again. Poor dude, he was going be in pain when she got her hands on him. Of course everyone was laughing at the idiot, who was now hiding behind Chad.

"Let's go see the jewelry Lex; Rukia pulled me with her and Kim ran after us. They wanted to know more. Annoying people. They wanted to know why I was late and Kim even asked me if I was pregnant: "Hell no! We were just making out. Jesus, is it forbidden or something. By the way Rukia, shouldn't you go to Ichigo and get him to be yours."

The raven head turned extremely quite and her face was as red as a tomato ready to be eaten. Great diversion Lex. Kim started hearing Rukia out now and after a few minutes the girl ran over to Inoue and Tatsuki: "We'll fix those two up tonight."

"Hell yeah. We have to do something to piss them off before you leave; my red head friend said and bought a ring from the man, who had been listening to our conversation. He was kind of creepy…and old…and ugly. Memo to myself, stay away from this stand.

"Your not buying anything?; Kim asked me when we walked to an other stand. She knew I loved to buy jewelry and last time we came her I also hadn't bought anything: "Nah, don't need anything."

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"Hey Kurosaki, lend me some money; I asked the fucking orange head. Well, I ordered it more, but it sounded like a question for me. I got weird looks from the other dudes, but I did get the money. Kurosaki knew I didn't have any money and it wasn't much that I asked for anyway.

"What you gone do with it; he asked me an followed me to the jewelry stand pinky had just been standing at. I heard her talk to Kim and that gave me an idea: "I'm gone score some points with my girl. Maybe you should do that too some time."

"So you are actually dating; he asked me and looked at the girls, who were dancing. Some kid was dancing with them. It was a small boy and they were all laughing. I bought a necklace and we sat down on a bench watching the others: "Yep, you?"

"Nothing I guess; the fucker answered me and I rolled my eyes. I looked at the raven head girl who was standing next to my girl. God, who does she survive with this dickhead: "Dude, just walk up to her and kiss her. It'll make all your problems go away. Trust me on that one. And if you don't wane do it where everyone can see you, then just call her over here."

"No thanks; the bastered said. I can't believe I'm gone do this. I got up and called the raven head. She ran towards us, while still laughing about some joke she had just heard: "What is it Grimmjow?"

"Nothing; I said and walked away from them. I swear if that bastered doesn't do it know I'll kill him. I hadn't realized I was walking towards my girl, who was still dancing with the small kid: "What did you need Rukia for?"

"That fu…Kurosaki needed her; I quickly changed my word choice when seeing her warning glare. Since when did she turn into the motherly type. The kid was called by his mother and he ran over to her. The others were all somewhere else. Why do I have this freaking feeling that they made sure we would be alone.

I looked back down to my girl who had her eyes still fixed on the kid. She was wearing the black kimono again from last time. This time she didn't make such a big deal out of it and just pulled it on. The pink flowers on it the kimono came out really good with the lights from the festival. The girl had asked me to tie the white ribbon on her back, but we discovered that I couldn't tie that ribbon at all. She ended up doing it on her own.

"Turn around; I told the girl and caught her attention. She looked up making me meet her grey eyes. She gave a confused look. I sighed and turned her around myself. She wanted to protested: "Just wait a second will you."

"Fine; the girl said and crossed her arms over each other. I pulled the necklace out of my pocket and hung it around her neck. She immediately looked at it and turned back around. She better like it. And not find out that Kurosaki actually paid for it. Speaking of that bastered is he now actually…

I smile crossed my face when I noticed the two were walking hand in hand over the stupid festival thing. God, I'm like some love guru. Someone save me. Two arms made me realize my girl was hugging me and shad said '_thank you_' to me. I placed one hand on her back: "No problem."

The great atmosphere of the festival was ended when there was an explosion and a sudden high reiatsu popped up. Pinky had felt it too. I guess we'll be leaving now. Matsumoto and Kuchiki were giving the other orders, while getting out of their gigai's: "Ishida and Chad take the others back home. Ichigo and Renji help us. Grimmjow…"

"I'm on it already; I said and my other rams went around my girl. I used flash step to get away from the festival as fast as possible, but I could feel someone was following us. It was someone familiar: "Grimmjow, stop. You have to get ride of him first."

I listened. She was right. It was that dude who had attacked pinky twice now. The raven haired man had pulled his sword already and didn't give me much time to pull my own sword. Pinky was standing on the ground, with my gigai next to her: "Long time no seen Jeagerjaques."

"Not long enough to my taste fucker; I said and pulled Pantera out. The fucker was the first to attack.

* * *

(Alexis)

I should do something, but what? I don't have any weapon or cool power to attack that shit head. Wasn't his name Abiki or something.

**Little princess, you can fight. **

How?

**You have me. Are you ready?**

Yeah, tell me what to do Hideaki.

**Call out my name Hideaki, son of the moon.**

"Hideaki, son of the moon!; I yelled and wasn't sure what to expect to happen. I felt a weapon came into my hand. I t was heavy, but I could hold it up. The wind was blowing hard and I felt my shoulders be uncovered. My clothes were gone! I better not be naked; cause else someone will have to die.

**Little princess, this isn't the time to be joking around. **

I looked down and saw I was wearing a black top and black shorts. The top went beneath my arms, making my shoulders be uncovered. A long pink ribbon was hanging around mu waits. It nearly came to the ground. High black boots came to my knees and there were needles hanging around my right leg.

I noticed the eyes of Grimmjow and Abiki on my body. They must have heard me. Abiki looked at me with a weird look in his eyes. It was like he was happy for me fighting with Hideaki. Grimmjow as stunned to say at the least.

In my hand there was a silver axe. OMG, I'm holding an axe in my hands. Chill girl, Hideaki said to be ready. The silver axe had a white and pink strip go around the ends of the weapon. On the left there was a hole in the weapon, what was actually really weird to see.

**Little princess, repeat after me: **_**'Hideaki Aikido'**_**.**

"Hideaki Aikido!; I said and my hands moved on their own. They pulled the axe in front of me and the hole of the axe started to light up. I felt a lot of power go threw my body and the axe shot the light at Abiki. He was just fast enough to avoid it: "BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

**Prepare yourself. Use the axe to protect your body. It's strong enough to hold him back.**

I lifted my axe and waited for Abiki to be close enough to pull my axe down, but Grimmjow appeared in front of me. His sword was holding Abiki's sword back: "Oh so you wane protect the princess. Fine, then you'll just die with her!"

Abiki wanted to attack but a sudden high reiatsu appeared and made all three of us freeze on the spot. Were that enemies or allies? I looked at Grimmjow, who wasn't sure either, but Abiki run for it. He was out of our sight before Grimmjow could react to it: "Must be allies. I think their form Soul Society."

Grimmjow was right. A few seconds after he had said that two man in black kimono's appeared. They were standing in a door that had appeared out of now where. What the hell? Grimmjow found it normal. Rukia, Matsumoto, Ichigo and Renji appeared too. They weren't hurt and looked at me with questions in their eyes.

"Nee-sama!; Rukia's voice made me look at the man she referred to as her brother. Wait, what? Since when did she have a brother. This is new. The man she had referred to was a really handsome man an nearly two heads taller then the girl. They looked a lot a like, but I was doubting their brother sister relationship for some reason.

The other man looked older then Kuchiki's brother. He had white long hair and he had a friendly smile on his face: "Kuchiki-san. How nice to see you again; I assume everything is fine her on earth."

"Hay, Ukitaki-taichou!; Rukia answered the man. Wow, he's a captain? He had a white haori hanging over his black kimono, just like Rukia's brother. Their both captains? Wow, I didn't know that Rukia's brother was of high class. (AN: You have no idea Lexie)

"We're hear earlier because of the attack. I'm afraid we have to leave right now Miss Maru, Grimmjow; the white man said and the door behind him opened again. I guess we have to follow them. Dale it, my bag is still at home. And I didn't gate a change to say goodbye to Kim and Tatsuki and the guys.

"Don't worry Lex, we'll bring your stuff later; Ichigo told me and received a hug from him. I can't believe I'm actually leaving. This feels like some entire new chapter in my life and I don't want that! I'm not even done with high school yet!

**Little princess, stop being such a drama queen!**

Shut up Hideaki! I'm allowed to be one.

"We'll the others that you left safely and maybe we can fix something that you can see each other again; Rukia told me, her voice was trembling. At least I wasn't the only one who was bout to cry. Matsumoto and Renji were going to come with us. Renji appeared to be the vice-captain of Rukia's brother and Toshiro was also back in Soul Society.

"I guess I'll see you guy's later; I said, but I could feel my eyes get watery. My axe was hanging on my back and my arms were hugging myself. God, why do I have to leave. Why does Akio have to be such a ***** asshole! He's totally ruining my life.

"Miss, we have to leave before they come back and cause more trouble; the white man said and he walked threw the door, disappearing. Grimmjow graphed my hand and pulled me with him towards the door. I pulled myself lose suddenly and ran over to Rukia. God, Keigo's drama scenes are working off on us.

Both of us started crying and we hugged each other like we it would be the last time we would get the change to that that: "You better come and visit us and tell me all the new gossip about school and that everyone misses me, cause else I'll be really pist. And give me some good gossip about you and your freaking love life. Your leaving me dry you know."

"You got your love life to be concern about. And don't worry, I'll come as soon as I get the change to sneak out here; the girl whispered, so that no one would hear the plan. I guess she'll be in trouble if they find out about that. I felt Grimmjow's hand on my shoulder: "Well, see you guys later."

I let Grimmjow pull me towards the door and after a few seconds everyone was gone. We had left earth and arrived in Soul Society. I guess I'll have to start a new chapter in my life from now on. Oh, at least I have Grimmjow by my side.

* * *

Well, it's bye bye earth and hallo Soul Society and all it's people. If any one has a funny idea of how Alexis will meet the people off Soul Society, please let me know. Ideas are always welcome. xd

Please review

XxxxX

Pink_Princess_911


	22. The end of the century

**Story:** Going To Make Some Noise

**Author:** Pink_Princess_911

Enjoy the chapter. Sorry I'd put so many AN in it. Couldn't help myself. xd

* * *

**Chapter 22: The end of the century**

(Alexis)

I had been in Soul Society for an entire night and I was already separated from Grimmjow. Grimmjow had been called by the head commander, but he didn't want me to hear what he had to say to Grimmjow. I had to wait outside the room with one of the captains who picked me up on earth.

Rukia's brother and Renji had gone to their division or something like that to do some paper work. It was obvious that Renji didn't feel like doing that, judging by his face expression. But he went extremely quite when he got a warning look from his captain. Never thought Renji would actually listen to any one else except for Rukia. Must be in the family.

Matsumoto and Toshiro had also gone back to their division. Apparently they got free today and tomorrow for their extra work on earth. I wonder where you go on vacation when your dead? God to ask them some day: "So, do you like what you have seen from Soul Society, Miss Maru."

"Oh, eum…I haven't seen much yet, so I can't really answer that question. I don't think that anyone likes white walls and having to wait outside; I answered Ukitaki-taichou. When we had arrived here he had introduced himself as Ukitaki Juushiro. He was the captain of the thirteenth division and had been in that position for more then a hundred years. When he had told me that I couldn't have resist to say 'wow, you look dame good for a dude that old'. God I was so embarrassed when saying that.

**You can say that again. You should really learn to control your mouth sometimes.**

Oh shut up Hidiaki.

"You have a point there. Then I hope you will be shown around very soon, so that we can find an answer to that question; Ukitaki said and had a warm smile covering his face. He remained me of a loving father who would do everything for his daughter: "Forgive me for asking, but do you have any memories of Soul Society, Miss Maru?"

"Please don't call me Miss Maru. It makes me sound so old and married. The names Alexis; I said, getting quit annoyed by the formal way of talking. It was like my mouth had an own live and knew what words to use against the taichou: "I don't have a lot of memories and the once I have aren't really fun to have."

"Ah, I understand. Forgive me for asking; the man apologized and smiled again. I pushed myself from the wall I was lining to and turned myself to the man: "Okay, this way of talking formal and acting like I'm some royal person is really freaking me out. So please do not do that anymore. I don't want to be threatened like some mayor V.I.P, but like a normal person."

The man didn't seem surprised by my answer and just smiled again. He looked up when someone else appeared behind me. The new man seemed to know Ukitaki-taichou. I could tell by their way of greeting each other: "Hay Juushiro, who is this?"

"Shunsui, this is Alexis Maru. Alexis, this is Shunsui-taichou. He's the boss of division 8; Ukitaki introduced me and I could tell he was way more comfortable with the normal way of talking. I smiled towards Shunsui and took a better look at the man. He was also wearing a haori. I guess those things resemble the taichou's. His head was covered by a hat and he was wearing a pinkish coat over his haori. He looked weird to me and I found it hard to believe that he was an actual captain.

"So you're the new gossip subject of Soul Society; the man said, knocking me right out of my shoes. I was what? My face expression must have given me away, because the two man laughed a bit and started explaining it too me: "Well you see, everyone has heard about you already and about the fact that you're the daughter of the noble Maru-clan. We were all curios about how you looked and what you would be like. And we also heard that you wanted the Espada to come with you. That was quite a shocker to us."

"What's so weird about me wanting to take Grimmjow with me?; I asked. I really didn't understand why he was the bad guy and why didn't seem to trust him. He protected me the last couple of months. If I can trust him, why can't they? Apparently things weren't as simple as I thought they would be.

"A few years ago we had three captains in our middle who were traitors. They wanted to destroy Soul Society and pretty much take over the whole world; Ukitaki started explaining. God, someone had a King-complex: "Their names were Aizen, Gin and Tousen. You might hear those names more so I think it's best that you know who they were."

"They used hollows to fight for them and Aizen was capable of transforming a few of those hollows into human-like-creatures. The ten top soldiers of Aizen were called the Espada. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was number six, so a highly dangerous enemy; Shunsui proceeded and I kind of got the picture: "But why is he then with you guys?"

"Before the fall of Aizen he chanced sides and helped save Orihime Inoue. I believe she's a friend of yours. He got help from Kurosaki Ichigo and his gang and he was placed under parole; Ukitaki ended the story. So that's what happened. But he changed sides on the right moment. He couldn't have know he was going to win, so they should be thankful to him. My opinion wasn't shared by the shinigami's apparently: "He's a hollow and shinigami's fight hollows. There's never going to be a day that we'll get along with them."

"Why not? Grimmjow seems to get along with Ichigo and Rukia. And Renji didn't have any problems with him either. Maybe if you tried to get to know him, you might be surprised to what you mind find. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about; I said and noticed the doors go open. Grimmjow seemed pist, what didn't surprise me.

"How did it go?; I asked him and ran over to him. He saw the two captains standing behind me and pulled me with him: "I'll tell you later. We're going to the sixth division, where we'll be staying while we're here."

"Hay Grimmjow, not so fast; I said and tried to pull myself lose, but the mans grip around my arm got tighter. I felt myself get nearly pulled apart suddenly. I saw my surroundings move past me very fast and it was all very blurry for me. Wait, this must be that flash step thing Grimmjow sometimes uses against me.

**Correct little princess. You'll learn it too soon.**

Good, then I get to play with for a chance instead of the other way around.

**Maybe it isn't such a good idea to teach you that.**

I'll kill you if you don't teach it to me.

**I'd like to see you try.

* * *

**

(Grimmjow)

She was talking with the captains of the 13the and 8the division. Great, now she probably knows a lot about what happened between the Gotai thirteen and the Espada. It wouldn't surprise me if she hated me now. God, who knows what they told her.

**Drama-queen.**

What?

**You heard me.**

Why am I a drama-queen?

**Because your overreacting about all of this. Just ask her about it or at least wait until she says** **something about it. Maybe they didn't even say a thing about you.**

Yeah right.

"Grimm…stop!; I got pulled out of my thoughts when hearing the subject yelling at me. I looked over my shoulder and noticed she wasn't feeling so good. Whoops, my bad. I stopped on a roof and had to keep the girl on her feet: "Okay, never again! Gravity problems, feeling sick…not good."

"This your first time with flash step?; I asked the girl when she had calmed down. She was hanging around my neck with her arms and she had her eyes closed. Probably to stop the dizziness: "First and last time! Never again! Why are we standing on a roof?"

"To make sure you'll fall off of it; I answered sarcastically, but noticed the girl wasn't in any mood for that shit. I picked her up and jumped of the roof. Nearly deaf I hit the ground and let the hysterical girl go. She was actually amusing to watch at the moment: "GRIMMJOW, YOU ASS! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Why not? What are you gone do to me?; I dared the girl, wondering what she might do. I felt her reiatsu rise for the first time. This is maybe not such a smart idea, considering some people live around here: "You really wane know what I'll do to you?"

Before I could react the I got smashed against a wall. WTF? The wall stated breaking down and I was just on time to get away from the parts falling down. I wasn't paying attention and felt the girl really close again. This time I was fast enough to catch her fist: "Hey, will you cut it out! We're not in the right neighborhood to be doing this."

"Doing what?; the girl asked me, but I could feel her reiatsu retreating. Good, I don't want to have to deal with…

A sudden high reiatsu made my happy thoughts (AN: never thought Grimmjow could have those) go away. Oh crape, he did feel it. I noticed the girl feeling it too, but she was capable to stand up to it. We have to get out of here: "What the fuck is that?"

"You really don't want to know; I said and pulled the girl with me. I used flash step again , even though Alexis hated it. She'll have to deal with it for now. The high reiatsu disappeared again and I stopped at the gate of the fourth division. At lest he hadn't followed us: "GRIMMJOW! I TOLD YOU TO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Shut your trap bitch! You should be thankful to me for saving your ass a minute ago; I told the girl, who didn't understand. I didn't try to explain it to her, way to troublesome (AN: am I the only one now who has to think about Shikamaru from Naruto?): "Look, I have to pick something up in the hospital. Stay here for a minute and stay out of trouble."

"Fine asshole; the girl answered me and sat down on the ground, probably pist off. God, this was going so well.

* * *

(Alexis)

What a jerk, doing that flash step thing again. He knows I hate it when he does that. And why is he not telling me anything? What is this…keep Lexie in the dark as long as possible? It's so not funny!

**Calm down little princess. Your going to let your reiatsu leak out again.**

My what?

**You reiatsu. It's also called spiritual power. If you leak to much of it out, you might attract** **strong people to fight you. **

Are they good looking?

**LITTLE PRINCESS! **

Sorry, couldn't resist.

"Ah!...WTH?; I got snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone fall over me. WTF is he doing? I looked up and saw the man standing up quickly and bowling to me: "Sum…sumimasen! I didn't…see you. I was caught up in my papers."

Wow, he's got some problems. I looked at the blond who helped me up. He was carrying a lot of papers. He didn't stop apologizing. Okay, this is getting annoying: "It's okay, I shouldn't have been doing of on the ground. So please chill out."

"Yeah Kira! Leave the girl alone! And next time watch we're your going; a third man said. He was walking past us when he stopped and said something. He wasn't alone. He was followed by a bunch of man, who remained me of a street gang. The man pushed this Kira person to the ground. Wow, he's actually a wimp.

**Little princess.**

Okay, okay. I'll help him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!; I yelled at the strange man and helped Kira up. He seemed to recover himself and stood up against the street gang, but they didn't seemed to be afraid: "Shut up woman! Why don't you come with us for a while?"

"Don't you know who this is? This is the Maru princess! Show some respect you worthless pieces of shit!; Kira burst. That mad the street gang shut up. They looked me up and down, making me feel really uncomfortable and then bowed deeply: "SUMIMASEN!"

OMG, these guys too. I'm really famous aren't I? Wait, what did they just say? Did they ask me to come with them? What a bunch of worthless pieces of shit faces! I felt myself get really angry and I could hear Hideaki tell me to calm down, but I was to pist to listen to him for the moment: "WHO YOU TREAING LIKE SOME SLUT!"

"We're sorry miss Maru! Please forgive us!; the man started begging me. One of the even fell to the ground, bowing to me like I was some kind of God: "I'M NOT SOME WHORE WHO SLEEPS AROUND WITH EVERYONE!"

I wanted to punch the man, but stopped when the feeling of earlier came back. It was something coming really fast our way. Well maybe just my way. I saw the man on the ground get up quickly and leave, afraid for some reason. Kira had to keep himself on his feet and was breathing heavy: "Miss, you have to run!"

"Why? What is that?; I asked Kira, but heard Hideaki call me to prepare myself. I knew what to do and yelled the words: "Hideaki! Son of the moon!"

My axe came back into my hands and I was wearing the weird outfit again; Why do I always wear it when I call for Hideaki? I pulled the axe in front of me and saw the reason for the uproar come in view. Before I knew it his sword had crashed into mine and I was being pushed back, but my axe did protect me.

"I knew it! You were the one once reiatsu I felt earlier! You have to be a strong kid to be able to get my attention!; the man said and remained me of a psycho. OMFG, he's creepy and ugly. Girl, not the moment to be thinking about stuff like that: "Who the fuck are you, you asshole!"

"My name is Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the eleventh division; the man answered me and lifted his sword again. I ducked and was able to avoid his sword just barley. Why the fuck is he attacking me! What did I do: "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Zaraki-taichou, this is the Maru princess!; I heard Kira yell to the psycho, what made him stop his attack. Okay, memo to myself: use your status immediately when someone attacks you. The man pulled his sword back and I saw him scold someone who he referred to as '_that old fucking asshole_'. I wonder who that could be? (AN: I wonder too xd)

"Well, then I guess your lucky woman; Zaraki-taichou told me. I didn't let my axe go just in case he might chance his mind. I placed it between me and the psycho man: "Why the fuck am I lucky! What the fuck are you, just attacking people randomly!"

"Ken-chan can't attack you or fight you. That old man gave him that order yesterday; a girly voice said. It came from behind Zaraki. What the hell? I don't even think I wane know what that was. I did find out. A small girl climbed up on the mans back and popped her head above Zaraki's shoulder. OMG, was she just ridding piggybacks on his back? Kira got my disturb look.

"This is Yachiru Kusajishi, Zaraki-taichou's vice-captain; Kira informed me, making me get calmer about the relationship between the two standing in front of me. I was imagining a lot of fucked up things. Curse my imagination.

**You scare me sometimes, you know that.**

Don't worry, I scare myself a lot of times. It's normal.

**No, it's not!**

"Ken-chan wanted to fight you because you seemed strong, but he isn't allowed to do that; Yachiru went on and treated the man like some dog, patting his head. The two started arguing and realize Kira whispering me something in my ear: "I know that this looks weird Miss Maru, but it's normal for them."

"If you say so Kira and the names Alexis. I don't wane hear that Miss Maru thing again; I told the blond and saw Grimmjow walk out of the hospital. He had an annoyed look on his face. Kira and the two arguing shinigami's looked at him : "You couldn't stay out of trouble again could you?"

"Show more respect to the Maru-leader, hollow; Kira ordered Grimmjow, but he didn't react to it. I kicked Kira in his back, making him fall down: "Don't talk bad about Grimmjow!"

"It's okay, let's just go; Grimmjow told me and walked towards the sixth division. I ran after him and jumped on his back. We headed to the sixth division in silence and it didn't go past me that something was bothering Grimmjow. I didn't gat a change to hear him out the rest if the day and I noticed how badly people treated Grimmjow. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him with me.

**Talk to him, it'll cheer him up.**

We were at our small home. We'll it were just three rooms of division sixth that we had gotten. Rukia's brother, who seemed like an asshole but was extremely good looking, showed them to us last night. It were two bedrooms and one kitchen with a small living room. They probably made it for us. They could have gotten us something bigger.

**Little princess!**

Okay, oaky, I'll go to Grimmjow.

He was on his room, what freaked me out cause we have been sleeping together for a while now that it was weird that he didn't say anything about it. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't react when I walked in his room. He seemed lost in thoughts. I laid down next to him and wrapped my arms around his left arm, making him aware of my presence.

"What do you want?; he asked me kind of harsh. Why was he acting like this? I didn't do anything wrong, right. Grimmjow pulled his arm lose: "Why are you acting like this? What did that old dude say?"

"It's none of your business; Grimmjow told me and turned to his side, with his back pointing towards me. I could practically feel his anger, but I didn't know what he was angry about: "Grimmjow, why are you shutting me out?"

He didn't react to me. I guess it won't help if I get mad or angry at him. It'll probably make things even worse. Well, whatever it is, I hope he'll tell me soon. I wrapped one arm around his waist and buried my head in his back. I could feel his breathing calm down: "What did those captains tell you earlier? About me."

"That you used to be their enemy in their war against someone named Aizen. Why do you ask?; I felt Grimmjow turn around. My arm was still laying around him and he lifted my chin up so that I had to face him: "Did they tell you what kind of person I was?"

"Not really, but I heard from other people already what kind of person you used to be; I answered and thought back when Abiki told me that Grimmjow used to kill a lot of people. Suddenly it hit me what was bothering him: "Hay, it doesn't mater what kind of person you used to be. Your not like that anymore and that's all that maters."

"You don't know what your talking about. You don't know what I was like; Grimmjow was getting angry again. I could feel his body get tense. He pushed himself up, making my arm fall down his body, back to me. I sat on my knees and laid my arms around his neck. My body lined against back: "Grimmjow, answer me honestly."

"What?: I could tell that he was really angry now. I don't know why he thinks I might change my opinion about him. I freaking lived with him for a few months: "Were you the one who saved Inoue's life?"

"Yeah; this answer was just a whisper. I hugged him tighter: "Then why on earth would I not like you? You saved the life of on of my bests friends. That count's more to me then what those stupid shinigami's think. So cheer up. You haven't kissed me all day."

I could feel Grimmjow relax more and the grin on his face didn't go pass me either. Oh dear god, why did I gave him ideas for pervert things again. Grimmjow turned around before I could react and had me pined down beneath him within seconds: "I knew you'd miss me, but I didn't think you want me this much."

"Don't get cocky, bastered. I only said you could kiss me; I answered him and he lined down. Before he kissed me I heard him whisper in my ears: "But I saw hat look in your eyes."

"OMG! Your such a pervert!"

"But I'm your pervert."

"You better be!"

* * *

Sorry I made Kira such an asshoel, but I promise I'll make him cooler and nicer and...somethings more. Hope you liked the chapter. The end was so kawaiii!

XxxxX

Pink_Princess_911


	23. Is that alright with you

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone for heaven for sure! xD

Hey, I'm back! HELL YEAH! Okay, I don't know when the next chapter is going to come. Let's pray soon. I don't want another writers block! In this chapter Alexis starts to learn more about her past and Soul Society.

Hope you like it.

R&R

Pink_Princess_911

* * *

**Chapter 23: Is that alright with you?**

(Alexis)

The next morning I woke up before Grimmjow. He was sleeping on his stomach with his face in his pillow, but his arm was around my waist. His hair was really messy and was sticking in a lot of weird ways. Haha, I never realized Grimmjow's had morning hair. I had to repress a laugh because I didn't want to wake the bleu head up. He looked like he needed the sleep with everything that has happened the last few days.

I placed Grimmjow's arm next to his body and got up. I looked for some clean clothes and found a clean yukata in one of the closets. I guess that will have to do. I hope the guy's send my stuff over quickly. This place seriously needs a make-over. It's freaking depressing. They could have placed a plant or something in the living room to cheer it up a bit. Thank God the garden is beautiful. I was really impressed when I saw it yesterday. It was with Sakura trees and a pond was in the middle with a bridge that went over it. I could see from the window fish swimming freely in the water. What I would give to be them right now. To be able to swim freely.

**Princess I thought I had told you to stop being such a drama-queen. Things could be a lot worse you know. **

Really, enlighten me.

**You could have been killed or captured or your friends could have been killed or the head commander could of have refused your deal and let you come here alone. You should be really glad that he allowed you to bring Grimmjow with you. **

Okay, I get it. I'm a freaking lucky bitch. I'll stop nagging.

**That won't last long.**

Ha, you got a point there Hideaki.

I disappeared into the bathroom and took a shower. The water made my muscles relax and I let my mind wonder back to a few hours ago when I first used Hideaki. It felt cool to have the axe in my hands. It felt powerful. It made me feel good.

**Don't turn into a power hungry human.**

I'll try not to.

**God, that's reassuring. **

Can you teach me more about it? Like how to use it and stuff like that.

**I'm starting to wonder if that would be a smart idea.**

Hey! I promise I won't abuse my powers. You have my word.

**Fine then. **

I climbed out the shower and dried my hair with a towel. I heard movement in the living room. Grimmjow must have woken up. I'll ask him if we can go find some place to train. Didn't Hitsugaya say that these people would train me? I wonder what that'll be like and if they would actually teach me something useful.

**Don't worry. You have me.**

I pulled the yukata on and let my hair hang lose. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Grimmjow sitting lazy in one of the couches. He was clearly not properly awake yet, judging by his small eyes. It was amusing to see him in this state: "Good morning sunshine."

He sighed and closed his eyes. He's in a bad mood. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. My hands started rubbing his muscles slowly. It surprised me to feel he was so tense. I wonder what's on his mind. One of his eyes had opened again and he was staring at me: "Hey sleepy head."

He sighed again and pulled me on to his lap. My arms went around his neck and I buried my face in his neck. I felt two strong arms around my waist: "Good morning." I guess he just needed a hug. I planted a small kiss in his neck: "You okay?"

"I'm fine," He said, but was clearly lying. He probably doesn't want to talk about it. I got up and graphed some food out of the fridge: "So, what are we suppose to do today?" I sat back down on his lap and gave him an apple. He took a bit before answering: "The old fart said that you would learn to handle a sword from Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Who's he?" I asked and noticed a worried glance in Grimmjow's eyes: "Zaraki is that thing you met yesterday. The big buff one that I didn't want you to meet. He gives the term monster a whole new meaning. He's more likely to break you in two then to teach you anything at all."

Oh great. That thing and with the little bubblehead kid. Yeah, that's going to be interesting. He did seem creepy and he had a strong glow coming from him.

**He has a high reaitsu.**

Right, that's what I meant. I sighed and laid my head back down in Grimm's neck: "I have a feeling I'm going to be sore tonight." Grimmjow laughed at that. It started me: "Haha, yeah. Too bad I won't be the one to be the cause of it. Dame, I'm jealous." I should have know that he would think something pervert again. He had tears in his eyes from laughing: "You really know to say the right things to make my imagination work."

"You pervert! Stop thinking about stuff like that! I told you I don't want to be in your fantasies, "I said and tried to get up quickly, but Grimmjow had graphed my shoulders quickly and pushed me down on the couch. His body was looming over mine and his face was a few inches away from mine: "Grimmjow! Get off me you over horny excuse of a man!"

"You know in my fantasies you're not this feisty. In fact you can't keep your hands off of me," he said smirking and I felt my face turn red. Great, now I'm starting to picture things! God dame it! I pulled my arms up and tried to push the man off of me, but he pinned my wrists down next to my head: "Let go of me you baka! I'll kick your ass for that comment!"

"Ha, I'd love to see you try," his smirk grew with the second and I wasn't liking that. His eyes were going up and down my body and my face was turning into a tomato. This man, he's the devil. The first chance I get I'm smacking him in his face. How dare he: "You'd be surprised how easy you'd fall for my tricks. Even you wouldn't be able to resist."

"You wish. Like hell I'll let you in my pants," I was getting angry and wanted to say something else, but Grimmjow caught me of gourd and planted his lips against mine. I felt a joy of happiness go thru my body and relaxed under his grip. Dame his lips! His tongue asked for entrance what I granted. His tongue started exploring mine and I could hear myself moan in pleasure. He grinned against my lips. One of hands let go of my wrist and caressed my cheek. My free hand found to way in to his hair. My heartbeat started rising when I felt that hand trail down my cheek to my neck, going further. I couldn't stop myself when another moan escaped my lips when his hand went over my breast. His lips left mine and he placed small kisses in my neck. His whispering voice woke me back up: "Told ya you would fall for me."

The situation came like a bucket of falling water over me. Did he just…no, he wouldn't do that. Wait a minute! Yes he did! I thought my face couldn't become any redder. I was dead wrong. I started shaking and Grimmjow's smirk grew wider. He was waiting for my anger explosion and when I wanted to yell at him he silenced me again with his lips. My free hand started hitting him. Like hell I'll let him get away with this! How dare he touch my breast! That scumbag piece of shit!

* * *

(Grimmjow)

She is really entertaining. Her weak attempts of getting away from me were truly amusing me and making my mood better. I graphed her hitting hand and pinned it back down. She refused to let my tongue enter hers. Guess I'll come back later. I ended the kiss quickly and whispered in her ear again: "Where's that fighting spirit of yours now?"

Before she could find her voice again I had planted a kiss above one of her breast and locked myself up in the bathroom. She tried to open the door and I could tell she was debating with herself whether to break down the door or to let it go. Since when does she want to walk in on me when I'm going to take a shower? I think I like this new change. Another smirk grew on my face. The girl decided to let it go and I heard her walk out the door. She was permitted to walk around freely, so I don't have to go with her. It's probably a smart idea to stay away from her for a few hours.

It kind of disappointed me that she hadn't broken down the door. I'd love to see her face when she saw me without a shirt. That would have shut her up immediately. I can still picture her face the last time she saw me shirtless on that excursion with school. I had enjoyed the feeling of her small hands against my chest.

**Great, you're horny. I knew something was up with you. Now I know what that something is. **

What do you expect? I haven't got laid in like forever! I need to find some action and fast.

**You better find someone else to use then. I highly doubt she's willing to give the pleasure. **

Yeah I know, besides she needs more time.

**Exactly, so don't do anything stupid. And because you don't understand what that means, I'll explain** **it for you. KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!**

Wow, sounds like I'm not the only one with problems.

**Shut up!**

I laughed at the pathetic comment of Panthera. I took a shower quickly and pulled on my old Espada uniform again. I can just hear her nagging about the hole again. The six on my back was still very visible. Good, that's my number and I'll never cover it up for these fuckers.

**Your to freaking proud of it. **

Exactly.

I heard someone knock on the door. Who the hell is that? I walked out the bathroom, half expecting the bitch to be back, but it was that pineapple. He was holding two bags: "Rukia dropped of your stuff earlier. What's with Alexis?"

"She's pist and wondering around," I answered casually and took the bags and saw the promising look in the pineapple's eyes: "I noticed that when I walked into her earlier. What did you do this time?"

"Me? Whoever said that I was the reason for her anger? She just has problems," I answered and sat down in the couch. We didn't have to leave for Zaraki until noon, so we still had a lot of time. I was hoping that the pineapple was going to leave, but he likes to piss me of: "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

I snickered: "You have a point there. I was just messing around and you know she's a hothead." I hate it that these people don't have a television in their world. I'll get bored when that bitch isn't around to entertain me. Maybe I can spar with someone. A new smirk covered my face: "Hey Abarai, you doing something now?"

He recognized my smirk. It was one especially for battle. It would probably freak pinky out if she ever saw it. Got to remember that. I'll go find pinky after this.

* * *

(Alexis)

That no good for nothing piece of shit! How dare he touch me like that and kiss me there! Who does he think he is! I'll rip his balls of when I see him again! He will pay, mark my words. He'll beg me for mercy after that stunt!

**Are you sure you didn't enjoy it a bit princess? To me it seemed like you did.**

Shut up Hideaki! Don't you dare say that! How could I have enjoyed that for that jerk! It's not funny Hideaki! Stop laughing at me!

**I'm sorry, but you're amusing. Just admit that you liked it. He's not Jason you know.**

That last part silenced me. The thought that Grimmjow might be the same crept into my mind. No, stop it Alexis! He wouldn't do something like that. But why not? I mean he tried something today.

**That was just to make a point. And to tease you. He knows you don't like it when he does that and he likes to pick a fight with you, just look at the last couple of months. He never tried anything and when he took it too far he apologized. So don't worry. **

Still the feeling lingered in the pit of my stomach. Great, now I'll probably don't feel comfortable around him. My mind went back to the scene and I busted myself on smiling a bit. No! Stop it girl! Don't think about it. You didn't like it. But I felt pleasure and… NO! STOP! We're not going to go down that road! Find something to get your mind off of this!

I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone. Great, I need to learn to stop doing that. I fall on my ass, but a hand was offering me help to get up. I looked up and saw Rukia's brother standing in front of me: "Euh…Gomen. I wasn't looking where I was going." I got up quickly and brushed my clothes of.

"No, it was my fault. I should have paid better attention. Forgive me princess," he apologized formally. Great, more formality's. I hate it when people do that. It makes me feel like they fear me. The man started walking off. Hey, isn't he a noble or something? I can remember someone mention that to me when I arrived here. I quickly ran after the man. He had disappeared into what looked like some kind of office: "Eum…can I ask you something?"

"Of course princ…," he started, but I cut him off quickly: "It's Alexis. I'll live if you people call me that." I could tell that he was debating with himself if he should call me by my name or not: "I insist. How can you be friends with someone if you don't call them by their first name? Besides Rukia and Renji also call me by my name." That seemed to push him over his cold and formal edge.

"What do you want to ask me Alexis," he asked me and laid his papers down. This dude needs to learn to relax. I walked over to his desk: "Well, you're rich right and highly important in the social life of the rich and famous right." (AN: rich and famous hell yeah!)One of his eyebrows went up when hearing that last part: "Yes, I'm the head of my clan. Why do you ask?"

"Well, what is the status of my clan? I mean everyone calls me miss freaking princess, but what does that exactly mean?" I was curious about that. The man in front of me got up and opened the doors behind his chairs. The garden came into view: "You are the daughter of Goro and Akina Maru. They were royal's part of the royal house of Soul Society."

"So I'm royalty. As in seriously princess style royalty?" I was stunned and wanted to throw up at the idea of being a princess. I knew that I was one, but not in the sense of princess and king and queen style. Man, I hate my family: "Yes, you are. You are above everyone in the Gotei 13. Even me."

"Lovely, didn't mean to steal your spotlight," I said sarcastically and up went the man's eyebrow again. Wow, their flexible. He must have practiced hard on it.

**You're such a weirdo. **

I know.

"Are their certain things I have to do as being a royal?" I asked, seriously hoping I didn't have to do anything. Rukia's brother, I hate it that I forgot his name, walked outside. I followed him curiously: "It has not been mentioned yet, but the nobles will expect you to make an entrance on the next social party. If you go is up to you. I don't recommend then."

"And why is that?"

"They are incredibly dull and there are only people who will lick your heels. Maybe you should come. All eyes will be on you then and then I can have a quite night," the man said. Did he just make a joke? Wow, smooth: "I'll let you know if I'll go. But frankly it sounds like I'll be going to hell."

"In a way you would go," the man continued and sat down on a bench. My eyes scanned him. He is way to good looking to be this overly formal type of person. He's like the complete opposite of Grimmjow. He was wearing the haori that all the captains wear and something weird in his hair. Must be a sign of nobility. I read about it in some book about a prince who falls in love with a poor girl. The man caught my eye and gave me a question look: "What are you thinking princ… I mean Alexis."

My warning glare made him change the last part of his sentence: "Are you and Rukia really brother and sister? You're nothing alike. You're formal and respectful and stuff and Rukia is … the complete opposite."

"She's my sister in law, but I adopted her into my family," he answered me. His eyes darkened a bit and he hung his head low. I could tell that I hit a sore subject. But my curiosity got the better of me: "If you don't mind me asking, why would you do that?"

"It was my wife's dying wish," he answered and I felt my insides go cold. Great, I just had to ask that, didn't I. Couldn't you just have kept your mouth shut for a change? No, of course not! You stupid idiot. Keigo's stupidity is rubbing off on you, you baka: "Sorry for asking."

"You couldn't have known. Rukia doesn't speak of Hisana," his comment made me feel a bit better: "Rukia never knew her sister. Hisana had to leave her behind when Rukia was an infant. They lived in the poor area outside of the gotei 13. When she married me she went looking for her. She got sick after a few years and she asked me to look for Rukia when she was gone. A year after she passed away I found Rukia in the academy and I immediately adopted her into my family."

"So you married a poor girl? OMG, that's so like a book I once read. Only yours has a crappy ending, but still. OMG, you must have really pissed of your family when doing that. Respect dude," that was all out of my mouth before I even realized it. Sometimes my mouth has a mind of its own. The man was perplexed, but I caught a small smile resting on his lips. Thank god he didn't declare me the stupid or something: "I should get going. Grimmjow is probably looking for me and I have to go to that freaky thing of a man."

"You mean Zaraki Kenpachi," the man asked me. The smile was gone and the mood changed too. I guess this guy doesn't like Zaraki much: "Yeah, him. Got any tips for me when I have to deal with him?"

"He's a monster so I don't have a lot of tips. But it could be useful to use his fuka-taichou against him. That might help you a bit," he told me and seemed to be thinking about something that made him happy. His face expression changed a bit: "Okay, thanks. And about that party thing. How snobbish will those people be?"

"They'll be the most snobbish people you'll ever meet in your life," he answered me honestly. At least he's not treating like some stuck up princess anymore. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he was before: "You think they would insult me if they don't think I'm the Maru princess, but just some commoner?"

A smile crept on the man's face. We were thinking the same thing. That party might be interesting. Maybe I should go. Rukia's brother thought the same: "Would you let me do the honors?"

"Yeah, I'll let you. I wane have a good laugh. See ya," I took my leave and went back to my house quarters. Rukia's brother is kind of cool if you ask me. I'm really curious to that party. Oh, maybe Rukia will be there too. She better. I don't want to be stuck with those snobby people all night long.

You really are a weird one.

Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere Hideaki.

True, maybe I should just ask Grimmjow to seduce you. You seem to be more willing after that.

THAT SHIT HEAD! I'LL KILL HIM!

My good mood was completely gone at the memory of what had happened earlier.

* * *

Auw, Byakuya and Alexis are getting to know each other. Can't wait to see what happens on that party, muhahahahaha !

R&R


	24. I am who You are

****

Story: Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone for heaven for sure! xD

R&R please

* * *

**Chapter 24: I am who you are**

(Grimmjow)

I had taken pinky to Zaraki's devision. The man had to hold himself back a lot so that he wouldn't kill my girl, but she did surprised him with a few strong punches. She seemed to be stronger when she could punch with her fists. It surprised me a bit. They had started a dual. After a few seconds my girl had dropped her sword and started using her feet and her fists. She was standing her ground good, but sometimes Zaraki could overdo it.

It ticked me off that he wouldn't watch out with her. Can't he hold back some more. The left side of her face was covered in blood. She had taken a heavy punch to the head and she had collapsed against a wall. My blood was boiling when that happened and I couldn't stop myself from letting my reiatsu leak out. I noticed Ikkaku and yumichika eye me, but they didn't say anything. Badly got up suddenly: "Hey Grimmjow, let's go. You against me."

What does he want? Can't he see that I'm not in the mood! I shook my head and turned my attention back to my girl. Baldy smacked my head with his sword. God dame it! Fine, he wants to fight, he'll get a fight. I got up and unsheathed Panthera. My sword crashed against his and my girl was soon out of my thoughts. The only thing that was on my mind was the fight and defeating baldy.

* * *

(Alexis)

What is that noise? I stopped in my movements and noticed Grimmjow and Ikkaku fighting. Grimmjow had his sword in his hands and wasn't paying attention to anything else then his opponent. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I guess that's what they meant with '_he loves to fight_'. And he says that Zaraki is bad. I have to admit the demon surprised me. He was being extra careful not to hurt me too much.

"We'll take a break," the man announced and sat down on the porch next to Yumichika. That guy is so weird. What's with the feathers and his speeches about beauty en ugliness. I joined the two man and watched Grimmjow fight. His sword was quite beautiful. Well, for what I've seen so far. I took another glance at Zaraki's sword. It was pretty damaged. It wouldn't surprise me if it would break sometime soon: "Hey, Kenny! You didn't tell me that the new girl was here!"

I turned my head and felt a small frame hug my back. It was miss bubblegum head. She pouted towards her 'Kenny' and smiled to me: "I was hoping to see you again. Is it true? Are you really a princess? Can I be one too? Kenny says I can't be one because I'm not a royal. He also said that all royals are stuck up, like Bya-kun."

"Who's Bya-kun?" I asked and tried not to laugh at her babbling. Apparently Bya-kun was Rukia's brother, whose full name was Byakuya. That was the name I forgot. Yachiru started telling me a story about when she went swimming in Byakuya's private pond and that he busted her. He hadn't liked it and dragged her back to Zaraki, telling the brute of a man to keep his brat with him. The two ended fighting over the whole matter. Weirdo's. No wonder that Byakuya' doesn't like the man. He reminds me of a psychopath out one of the horror movies I once saw.

"Grimmy-kun is enjoying himself isn't he," Yachiru's voice pulled me back into reality. Grimmy-kun? Her little nickname made me laugh and the owner of that nickname looked at me, what made me laugh harder: "I have to remember that name. Let's see if he likes it when I call him that."

"Are you too really together? Are you going to get married? Are you already making babies?" bubblehead was speaking at some insane speed. It shocked me that I could understand her. Did she just seriously ask me if I was having sex with Grimmjow? OMG, what does this man teach her? Zaraki caught my eye and sighed: "Yachiru I told you not to ask such things. People don't like that and it isn't any of your business."

"But I wane know if there are going to be babies. They would be good looking. I mean the princess is pretty and Grimm-kun is hot," the girl said and started staring at her object of affection. Drool started hanging in the corner of her mouth. Yumichika told me that she had a crush on my man ever since she laid eyes on him. When she found out I was dating him, she even hated me because I had stolen her Grimmy-kun. The thought alone cracked me up.

"Yachiru," Zaraki sighed and took the girl from me and she crawled in a ball and used Zaraki's legs as a pillow. One of the demon's hand was laying on the girls back. In no time the girl was fast asleep. The sight was kind of totally adorable. I was smiling at the two and Zaraki hmp'd at the looks that I was sending him. I turned towards Yumichika: "How did those two meet?"

"Zaraki-taichou found Yachiru fuka-taichou when she was very young. She wasn't afraid from him, unlike everyone else. I guess he just took her with him," Yumichika explained. That's so adorable. OMG, Zaraki is actually a really big softy. I kept my eye on the duo. They are so cute. He's like her daddy and the overprotective type I might add.

CRASH!

"What was that?" I jumped up at the sudden crash and saw Grimmjow and Ikkaku both laying on the ground. One of their attacks must have caused an explosion. Yumichika went to his friend and turned his body around with his foot: "He's alive."

I had run over to Grimmjow, who was laying on his side. His chest had some nasty wounds and his face was covered in blood: "Grimmjow are you okay?" I felt worry taken over my body. All the blood was making my shake lightly. I felt myself feeling sick and a sudden fear of losing Grimmjow started planting itself in my mind. God, don't think like that. Grimmjow is strong, he won't be killed by something like this.

The man coughed up some blood and sat up. I helped him and he used me to line on: "Hey baldy, you still alive?" I looked at the other man. He was getting up himself. He was in the same condition as Grimmjow, meaning he looked like shit: "Yeah, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know. But that was fun. We should spare some more baldy," Grimmjow said and he had some sick grin on his face. The sudden fear that had entered my body earlier multiplied. He's scary when he does that. I've never seen him like this. I don't think I like him when he's like this. I know he was, well…creepy. But the look he has in his eyes…he's scarring me. I didn't notice my body tremble again.

I felt the eyes of Zaraki on me: "You two idiots go to the fourth division. Let those wimps clean you up. You're pathetic. Looking like that after just one explosion. Get out of my sight." I wanted to help Grimmjow, but Zaraki called me back. I could fell Grimmjow's eye on my face, but I choice to ignore it. Before I let go of him he pulled me close and whispered in my ear: "Watch out for him."

"Are you sure it's him I should fear?" I don't know why I had said that but I felt like I needed to. I walked over to Zaraki and sat down next to him. The two wounded soldiers felt. I felt relieved when Grimmjow's eyes left my body. And Zaraki noticed that: "What's with that look in your eyes? You scared of him now, now you see what he can be like when he fights?"

I didn't know what to say. I guess that maybe I feared him a bit. I have seen him fight before but he was always protecting me so I guess he never enjoyed those fights. But this time he was fighting for the pleasure of it. I don't understand what's so fun about it. Yeah, bitch fight's are fun and if you get under my skin like Stacy could do then I would lose it and kick your sorry little ass. But it was more out of anger, not to enjoy the fight. These people are weird.

"Your pathetic," I got pulled out of my thoughts by the brut of a man sitting next to me. He must be like Grimmjow. His face was so full of scars. He has fought a lot of battles that's for sure. He probably enjoys them too: "Hasn't he proven to you that he wouldn't hurt you? Don't you trust him? Why else would you take him with you? Why else would you bother to make him your bodyguard? Or did his looks fool you."

"No, I trust him. I just don't know him as good as I thought I did. It caught me off guard that's all," I lied quickly, but the man didn't buy it. He hmp'd again and the little ball of pinkness next to him stirred in her sleep. Her small hands were holding the captains haori: "Well get use to it kid, because you're going to see him more like that. He's a stone cold killer, get used to it. It shocked me when I heard that he, of all people, was with you."

I didn't understand why but his words were hurting me. I didn't want Grimmjow to be like that. I liked the asshole who had a terrible temper and a big mouth, but this new aspect wasn't so appealing to me. Zaraki could tell that what he said was making me feel worse: "Pretty boy isn't all that, is he now? I thought you would know he was the type you didn't bring home to meet mom and dad. Hell, look at his face and you can tell that."

I know he isn't the type to hang around with, but I guess he somehow grew to me. Or I grew to him, with his good looks and big mouth and the fact that he protected me a few times helps too. But he's still a killer. Why hasn't that bothered me before? Everyone here is a killer. They all have taken life before. Why do they all see that as normal? I'm surrounded by a bunch of freaks.

**Princess please try to understand that to protect the peace here the shinigami's must do that. I know it's weird for you humans, but it is normal here.**

Whatever, your still a bunch of freaks.

"But has he ever given you a reason to believe that he would attack you? Or hurt you in any kind of way?" I had been spacing out again. Zaraki was looking directly at me this time, waiting for my replay. Grimmjow has always protected me and comforted me when I needed it. I probably wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't because of him. My brother would have killed me sooner. Or Scott would have. That jerk. When we meet again, I'll show him. He won't know what hit him. When I didn't give Zaraki a replay he continued: "Your safe with him. When he was placed in my division he didn't care for anything but fighting. He's been with you for what…six months? He's not the same man he was when he went to earth. I don't know what you did to him, but he changed and that's all your fault. He wants to protect you and keep you away from harm. I could tell by looking at his face earlier. He had concern written all over it when you were sparring with me. You're going to have to get used to his fighting side, but you don't have to fear him. If you do, then you come to me and I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget anytime soon."

Wow. This guy is so not what they had told me he would be like. He's deep and knows what he's talking about. The feeling of earlier started ebbing away and my body calmed down. I smiled to the brut next to me: "Thanks and I'll call for you when someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"You do that kid."

* * *

(Grimmjow)

"Hey Zaraki-taichou, where did Alexis…," I stopped in my tracks when seeing the man. He was still sitting in the position that he was in when I left him to go to the fourth. I still don't understand what happened between me and Ikkaku. The man was sitting with his bubblegum head fuka-taichou next to him. She was sleeping on her side, drooling over his haori. But on his other side was my girl. She was sleeping with her head on the man's leg, using it as a pillow. What is she doing? I heard Ikkaku and Yumichika walk up behind me, but they also stopped in their tracks: "Well, would you look at that."

"Seems like taichou made a friend," Ikkaku mocked his captain. It seemed that man was sleeping. His head was hanging low and he was breathing calmly. All three of them seemed to be sleeping. Since when did they bond? While I was gone? I wasn't gone that long. The two idiots behind me were enjoying themselves: "Who would of have ever thoughts that taichou would make another friend."

"And it's a female again. What do girls see in him anyway? He's such a brute," Yumichika asked himself and I could feel him eyeing me. Like she would be interested in him. And like hell I'll let him have her. I walked over to her and lifted her up swiftly. I was halfway up when a forceful arm graphed my arm and held me down. What the hell! I looked to my left and saw Zaraki was waking up: "Oh, it's just you."

He let go of my arm and went back to his nap. I got up totally perplexed. Did he just wake up to protect her? Why would he do that. The two idiots came closer and were asking themselves the same thing. When we walked away I could have sworn I heard Zaraki say: "I don't like seeing young girls get hurt."

Alexis hadn't woken up from the surprise attack and kept on sleeping in my arms. Her head snuggled against my chest and her face expression was calm en peaceful. She must be dreaming well. I wonder if I'm in it?

**Pervert.**

Whatever.

I walked back to the sixth division and laid the girl down on the bed. It startled me that she didn't protest that I let go of her. Usually she doesn't want me to leave. Then again, she's usually awake at those moments.

**Are you afraid that she's losing interest in you?**

No, what makes you say that?

**Her earlier comment. You have been awfully quite after that. **

Those words had been haunting my mind all the way to the fourth. Was she scared of me? I knew I shouldn't fight around her, but that damed Ikkaku changed me. What was I suppose to do? Back away like some whimpering dog? I kept a close eye on her and she didn't seem to mind it, so I let lose. Whatever, I'll talk to her when she wakes up.

I got up and pulled her bag towards me. It was overloaded with stuff that she had packed. What if I get board or homesick or what if I need this for some reason? She kept finding excuses to take everything with her. In the end I had to force her to let certain stuff home. A brown envelope caught my eye. It had Kim's writing on it: "Now you won't forget what our faces look like. Although I can understand if you want to forget about Keigo's." It was signed with everyone's names. She'll like that and go all emotional over it.

**Look on the bright side. Who will be there to comfort her?**

Just shut up Panthera.

I opened the package and a whole bunch of pictures fell on the bed. Wow, Kim seriously overdid it this time. There were like a hundred pictures. Some were from before I had met her. Even from Before Rukia had joined the group. The once that were taken at Kim's place when I was there were also among them. The one were pinky and Kim had tackled me to the ground and had their feet on my head caught my eye. Both had a proud grin placed on their faces and I could hear my thoughts from that time go thru my head again.

**Yeah, I never thought you would mind being tackled down by two girls. I mean you had two girls on top of you.**

I don't mind that. It was the position that bugged me, you stupid panther.

**Whatever. **

Another picture caught my eye. It was the one from in the couch. Pinky was laying on top of me and I had my arms around her. Kim had insisted that she had a picture of us like that. She had a small blush on her face and tried to not look at me, but my eyes had caught hers and I wasn't letting go. I guess everyone just knew that something was going on when we weren't bickering.

**They weren't the only once. I told you to do something. But no, the big idiot knew better. **

Whatever, I still have her and that's what counts.

Panthera wanted to comment on that but two small arms were folded around my neck what surprised me. Pinky had woken up and she was resting her head on my shoulder. Her eyes were still small telling me she was still tired: "What are those?"

"They sent us our stuff. Your little friends sent you this with it," I answered and showed her the brown envelope. She read and smiled at the words that Kim had written to her. She started looking threw that pictures: "OMG, are these the once from at Kim's place?"

"Some of them are. The others I don't know," I answered and pulled her on my lap. It surprised me that she didn't protest after what happened earlier. Sure she had given me a complete bitch attack when I saw her before we headed to Zaraki but I had expected her to put up a bigger fight. Oh well, I'm not gone complain. My arms crawled around her waist and I laid my head on her shoulder. My eyes followed her hands.

"OMG, these pictures are so old," she was talking to herself while looking at a picture of her and Kim in, probably, freshman year. She was highlight-less, what was weird to see. Her hair was much longer then it was now. She told me that Kim had gotten in a fight the day before and she was wearing a ton of make-up so that you wouldn't see the wounds. Pinky gave me the picture so that I could take a better look. She was right. Kim's neck color didn't match the color of her face. Ha, idiots.

I felt Pinky's movements frees in my arms. My eyes went to the picture she was holding. It was from some place where you can paintball. Kurosaki, Kim, Alexis and Scott were on it. I pulled the picture out of her hands and threw it behind me. I'll throw it away later. I can't believe that they would send her a picture with him on it. I turned her head towards mine and could see the tears in her eyes. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead.

"It's…okay. I'm fine," she stuttered, but I doubt she believed herself. I let myself fall on my back and pulled her with me: "Don't lie to me." It was just a faint whisper but her arms tightened around my neck. Her face was buried in my neck and I felt her tears fall against my skin. That piece of shit won't know what hit him when we meet again. Who does he think he is to make my girl cry. Fucking shithead. I'll teach him a good lesson that he won't forget quickly.

* * *

(Alexis)

I had fallen asleep again and when I woke up it was dark outside. I had been dreaming of Scott. Well it was more a memory of our freshman year. I can't believe that he's an enemy. But he's been by my side for years and he's seen me in my darkest days. He was there after what happened with Jason. And my parents died. He helped me to get back up on my feet. Why would he do that if he didn't care? I don't understand.

A movement next to me made me realize the sleeping form of Grimmjow. He was still sleeping and I had been using him as a pillow again. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I guess he had it to warm again. Freaking to good looking jerk. My eyes scanned his chest and his stomach. That freaking hole still grosses me out, but I have to admit his body is… dame fine.

**Stop drooling princess.**

Oh shut up. He's asleep. I have permission to do that now.

My thoughts went back to this morning and I busted myself on liking the feeling that jerk had made me feel. My speeding heart was the ultimate proof of that. But then why had I felt so angry afterwards. I mean we are dating and couples get closer after a while, so why does it bug me?

**You know why and I already told you…he's not like Jason. He would never force you.**

I know, but…

**No buts! Go take a walk or something so you'll stop thinking about it.**

Fine, you nagging piece of…arg!

I got up and changed my clothes quickly before Grimmjow would wake up. God, what if he wakes up now? That would be so embarrassing. And he would totally take advantage of the situation. Dame him! Next time I'm going to that bathroom. I don't trust him. It wouldn't surprise me if he was secretly awake and spying on me. The thought alone made me shiver and I left the room quickly.

I left the division without being seen. I know I'm allowed to wander around, but I wasn't in the mood for 'princess this' and 'princess that'. Some people never get the hint when you want to be left alone. I was wondering the streets which were disserted. It's probably late. I had forgotten the check the time and I wasn't carrying a watch with me. Hmm girl maybe next time take some stuff with you. You never know who you might run into.

**Don't worry princess, you have me.**

That's reassuring. And what are you going to do if I get knocked unconscious?

**I'll figure something out then.**

Oh that's reassuring.

I walked past something that looked like a bar. A lot of noise was coming from it and there were some drunk man standing at the door. They seemed pretty wasted. Just be quite and don't look at them. They won't notice you then. I did that but I was out of luck today. One of the man saw me and walked over to me. Well he tried to walk to me: "Hey cutie…what's a nice lady like you…doing out all by yourself?"

He was wobbling on his legs and his face was crimson red and his breath smelled horrible. Wow, how much has he been drinking? I know you can smell from alcohol. I went out with Keigo a few times when no one could come with us and we usually got totally wasted. But we never smelled this bad.

"I'm on my way home. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be…," the man didn't allowed me to finish my sentence and he graphed my arm. Okay now your pissing me of. I tried to pull lose but the man seemed stronger then he gave away. God dame it! I lifted my knee and tried to hit him right in the jackpot. Like I said earlier. My luck was turned today. He brought his horribly smelling face closer to mine and tried to kiss me.

**Princess summon me! He'll back of then!**

He stopped his movements suddenly and fell to the ground. My legs were trembling a bit and I saw my rescuer standing behind the body of the drunken fool. It was that blond boy that I had met earlier. What was his name again? Izuru Kira right?

**That was him. He seems harmless. **

"Are… are you okay princess?" the body asked me stuttering. Yep he's harmless. He's way to respectful towards me. I knotted my head and smiled: "Yes, thank you for saving me."

"That's…nothing princess. Scum like him should…should know their place," he told me and looked disgusted at the drunken fool, who was now unconscious. I walked over to the young man. Well, he didn't seem that old. Around Renji and Rukia's age: "Please, called me Alexis. I hate being called princess. Makes me feel old, married and like I can't screw up."

The blond was a bit stunned at my comment but he smiled: "Of course Alexis. If you don't mind me asking but why are you out alone at night." He seemed really uptight and apparently couldn't relax in my company. Poor guy, I won't bite him or anything: "No I don't mind. I woke up and I wanted to get out of the house I'm staying at now. I didn't feel like sleeping anymore. I don't like bad dreams."

"May I ask what they were about?" Kira asked me carefully. God, his carefulness is annoying. I launched myself suddenly at him and tried to tackle him to the ground. What of course didn't work. Now he was defiantly confused and he thought that he had asked something wrong: "I won't kill you for asking me something. And judging by the fact that I can't even tackle you to the ground, I think you can handle me if I would attack you. So stop fearing me. I don't bite."

"Euh, sorry Alexis," he apologized and I smiled at him. I started walking down the road and eyed Kira to follow: "You have already asked me a question which I answered so now it's my turn. What brings you out on the street at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep either. I'm used to being up late. I'm a terrible sleeper," the blond boy answered me. He was staring at the sky. I wonder what he's thinking about: "Having trouble with bad dreams too?"

"Isn't it my turn to ask a question now?" Kira surprised me and I smirked. I was beginning to like him better. At least now he isn't so afraid of me anymore: "Well, I have found out a few days ago that my best friend, who has been with me for six years now, is apparently my enemy and he tried to kill me. What's your excuse?"

"I was in love with my captain. Turns out he was a traitor and he wanted to destroy Soul Society. He left me behind. In the end he turned on Aizen, but it was too late for him and he died," Kira said in one breath and I felt all the air getting sucked out of my longs. I had stopped walking and was staring at the young man with wide open eyes. After a few seconds I found my voice back: "Wow, your misery totally destroyed mine. That must have been hell you went thru. He just left you behind? Like that? No goodbye or anything?"

"If I think back to the last night then he did say goodbye, but I didn't realize that at the moment. He always had his own way of doing things. I always thought he was a weirdo," Kira said sadly. I couldn't stop myself and I hugged him. He was stunned to my sudden action and he didn't know what to do: "Man and I always complain about my life. Wait if he was your captain, then does…"

"No one knows about it. Your actually the first person I ever told it to. Don't ask me why. So I would have to kill you if you would decide to talk," a weak smile come on his face. He's cute when he smiles. And it's nice to know that he can make small jokes: "Don't worry. I swear on my head that I'll keep my big fat mouth shut. Your dirty little secret is safe with me. Wow, this place is full of forbidden relationships."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked and gave me a curious look. We had arrived at some small lake and decided to walk around it:" Well, Byakuya was married to a poor girl. Those rich bastered would have hated that and you were sleeping with your captain. I can only imagine what they would do to you if they would ever find out…"

"You're sleeping with the hollow. You're part of the whole screwed up relationships around here," Kira said and I wondered why he didn't like Grimmjow. He was part of the whole enemy squad and if Kira's captain was too that means that Grimmjow must remind him of the past: "Yeah, no idea what I see in him."

"He's hot," Kira said that so casually that it made me laugh. Okay, I have to keep an eye on him. Don't want him to steal my man away. Although I have a feeling that Grimmjow isn't interested in him: "Okay, I got my eye on you buddy. You keep your hands off of my man, we clear on that?"

"Hmm maybe," he answered me and I slapped him across the head: "Don't you think about it. He's my jerk. Find yourself another one. Now tell me more of this captain of yours. Your dirty little secret has caught my curiosity."

"He was a jerk too. Who couldn't keep his hands to himself," we sat down next to the lake. It was a full moon and the reflexion of the moon on the water was beautiful: "Are you talking about Grimmjow now or your captain?"

"My captain, Ichimaru Gin. He had everyone fear him. He was a creep and everyone tried to stay out of his way. He was always smiling, but not some friendly smile. It was a grin that could make some people shit their pants. He loved the power that gave him. When I was promoted as his fuka-taichou I was just like the rest. Everyone told me to refuse and that he was ten times worse than Zaraki Kenpachi. The first time I saw him I was hooked," he said and laid down starring up at the sky. I listened intently to his story: "I thought he would never be interested in me, but after a few days already he was all over me. And you don't say no to Ichimaru-taichou. Not that I complain. I gave myself way to eager to him."

"Did you know he loved you?" I asked him and caught myself think about Jason again. Kira lifted his shoulders: "Nope, but strangely enough I didn't mind. I was happy with being his, even if that was all that I would ever be. When Kuchiki Rukia was arrested he started becoming more affectionately. Before he had his moments too but now he was getting desperate. I should have know that something was wrong but I was just enjoying his attention to much."

"And then he left?" I asked. Kira had fallen quietly after his last sentence. It must have been really hard for him after that. How do you survive something like that? I would go insane. Maybe he did to. But who would he tell? I was the first one he ever told this too. He must have kept everything inside himself. All the emotions bottled up. Man, respect to him. I wouldn't be able to do that. His story made me feel really blessed with having Grimmjow with me here in Soul Society.

"Yes and that was it. I never spoke him after that. I tried but I came out with nothing. During the last battle I saw him but he was fighting with Aizen. I was so relieved when hearing he had turned against him. But that didn't last long because he was shortly killed after that," he ended his story. I couldn't help myself and I hugged him again. I felt his head rest against mine: "I can't say that I understand your pain, but I know that someday there's going to be someone else. And you'll be happy with him and I'll help you with trying to figure the guy out because you man are weird things. As long as it's not Grimmjow I'll help you."

A laugh came from Kira's mouth. It felt relieving to hear him laugh. It can't be easy with such a history. I pulled my arms back and laughed along with him: "I'm serious. I'm keeping my eye on you. I don't trust you with him."

* * *

(Grimmjow)

What is going on there? I was staring over the lake next to the fourth division. I had woken up and noticed Alexis was gone. I went out looking for her to make sure she was fine but I found her with that Kira from the third division. They were talking about something and suddenly she hugged him. I felt my insides explode. What is she doing? And why is he hugging her back and laughing? She's my girl and that blond boy should stay away from her!

"…I'm keeping my eye on you…" I heard her giggling voice. I didn't catch the last part of her sentence. Why are they acting all close? She barely knows him.

**Are you jealous Grimmjow?**

Shut the fuck up Panthera! That piece of shit needs to keep his hands off of my girl!

* * *

Hihi, Grimmjow's jealous. What will he do now? I wrote this chapter with Zaraki and Kira because I think she needs to learn more about some people in Soul Society. You know to make some new friends and she needs to understand the ways in this place. If you don't like Kira being gay, then that sucks for you because I love him being gay )

Please let me know what you think about the chapter. You'll make my day sunny side up

xxx

Pink_Princess_911


	25. Back to the memory

**Story:** Going to make some noise

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. Cause if I did, I'd have died and gone for heaven for sure! xD

I want to thank everyone who reviewd the last chapter: arigato gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Back to the memory**

(Alexis)

Kira walked me back to the six division. He insisted because you never know what men I might walk into. I was flattered and he told me more about Soul Society, what his duties as a shinigami were. He had to take care of his division on his own until they found a new captain. He told me he would introduce me to some of his friends, who were also fuka-taichou's. Aparently Kira knew Renji and they were good friends, along with some girl named Hinamori. And she is close to Hitsugaya. Ah man, my brain is hurting from all new information. When I got back the sun was already rising.

**Drama-queen.**

"Bye Kira-kun, I'll see you later," I said and waved at my new friend. He disappeared in a flash. I wonder where Grimmjow is? I hope he is still sleeping. If he knows I was out he'll probably start nagging that I should have woke him up to come with me. I walked inside my house and found the blue head pulling his shoes on: "Hey, where are you going?"

"Out," he said and left. He didn't look at me what was weird. What's up with him? I didn't do anything, right?

**No, you didn't princess. Let him be for now.**

Okay, if you say so. But what am I gone do now? I'll be bored without him.

**Why don't you go to your old mansion? I can take your there? **

Fine, it's not like I have anything better to do. Lead the way Hideaki.

Hideaki lead me towards the suburbs of the gotei 13, the rich part of the suburbs. There were huge mansions everywhere. I walked past the house with the Kuchiki symbol. This must be where Rukia and Byakuya live. I climbed on the walls and saw a huge mansion. Wow, talk about living big. I wonder what my house will look like.

**It's a bit bigger, your royalty after all.**

Seriously, man I wane see it now.

I walked further. At the end of the road was a gate with the Maru name above it. The entrance was blocked by pieces of wood. They must have done that after the massacre.

**Repeat after me: crash burn.**

"Crash burn," my hand were pulled by invisible strings. My arms were outstretched and a red glow came out of my hands. It crushed the wood that was in my way. Seriously, off the hook cool. Can you teach me more tricks like that?

**Yes, remember this one. It might come in handle some time.**

The garden was a mess. The plants had grown wild and the grass came to my knees. It was obvious that no one had been on these grounds for years. I looked in front of me and stopped dead in my tracks. Eum Hideaki, I thought you said that my mansion was a bit bigger than the Kuchiki manor.

**Yes.**

You forgot to mention that it's as big as a freaking castle!

**I thought you wouldn't believe me if I told you that.**

Hmm, you might be right. Holy shit! Is that really mine?

**Yes.**

But it's so freaking huge! Wow, mega cool!

I walked on to the porch and my happy and astonished mood disappeared. There was a puddle of dried blood on the floor at the door. I stopped in my tracks again. That must be from when my brother attacked.

**No one has been here in 22 years princess. The shinigami's have removed the bodies, but further they didn't do anything. There will be more blood inside. Are you sure you want to enter the mansion? **

I was trying to picture the most discussed place so that the house wouldn't be too bad. It didn't work. I had walked into the hall and I already felt grossed out. The walls were covered in blood and there had been a fight in the room. The wall on my left had a hole in it and revealed something that looked like a fancy living room.

**Your parents used that room for their guests. Nobles used to visit this place a lot. Mostly to get on your fathers good side. But he always saw thru them. **

I walked farther. It was a long hall with doors on my right and left. The first rooms were mostly rooms to attend guests, like fancy living rooms, dining rooms and two ball rooms. But every room was died in the same color. Everywhere I looked I saw red. There must have been a lot of people here that night.

"There was a social party to celebrate the promotion of your brother. He didn't show his face until he attacked. A lot of important people were here. You were the only one who walked out alive," I had turned around and saw Hideaki's spirit like in my dreams. He was still in his black outfit. His sword was hanging at his right hip and his hair was pulled together. The pink locks hanging lose, covering his forehead: "He crashed his own party?"

"Yes, jealousy got the better of him," Hideaki answered and pointed to a door. You'll recognize that room," I opened the door and felt a chill run threw my spine. It was the room I had hidden in the closet during the attack. Hideaki had come to my rescue. A certain puddle on the ground caught my eye: "Chi was standing here when they killed them, right?"

"Yes. He was a close friend to you. He was brought into the house so that you wouldn't get lonely. Your brother is 15 years older then you," Hideaki explained to me and I walked over to the closet. I opened the doors, but they were so damaged that they fell off when I touched them: "There was also another boy. Who was he?"

"His name was Abiki. He vanished after the attack. We don't know what happened to him," Hideaki said and I went to another room. After a few minutes I found what I was looking for. My bedroom. It was situated far from the entrance. I wanted to see if I would recognize the room. I didn't. Nothing seemed to trigger my memory. Hideaki seemed to be reading my thoughts: "Give it time. You have just arrived home."

"What did my parents look like?" I wasn't really listening to the man. My eyes scanned the room. It had survived the attack. A lot of toys were laying spread over the floor, covered in dust. A bed was standing the corner of the room, well it was actually a futon. It was pretty big if you think about the fact that a small girl used to sleep in it. Then again it was probably that big for all the bears that were laying on the bed. I remember that when I lived in Paris that I used to have a room also filled with teddy bears.

"Hideaki, how did I end up in Paris? Who were the people taking care of me?" I opened the closet that was filled with really pretty kimono's: "I found you in that closet after the attack. Before the shinigami's arrived I had taken you to the human world. I didn't know where to take you. After a few days I found a couple who wanted to adopt a daughter. I laid you on their front doorstep. They took you in when they found you."

"So I'm adopted," I asked and walked further thru the house. Hideaki leaded me to the living room that was specially for me and my family. The room was also filled with toys and big white couches were in the middle, standing around a table. Tea cups and a tray with rotten food was standing on it. On the wall opposite of the door hung a portrait of the family, my family. A tall man with black hair was smiling. His grey eyes were the same as mine. He was wearing a white kimono with a red sort of jacket hanging over it. It must have the clan symbol on it. In old movies you see people wear them, to show others that they are the leader of their clan. I had to admit my father was quite handsome. Nothing like Grimmjow, but he had good looks. He seemed like the type you would bring home to meet your parents. Unlike Grimmjow. I wonder what they would have said if they saw him. Would they let me do what I wanted to? Or stop me? I wonder.

My father's hand was resting on my brothers shoulder. I hadn't met my brother yet. He always send his minions. But his time will come. He had the same hair color as me and the same eyes. He was as tall as our father and looked to be around the age of 16. He had a slim face, with small lips and his nose was exactly like mine. It was surprising to see how much we looked alike. My mother was holding me in her arms and she was standing in front of my father. She was very short compared to the two men. She had long black hair, that hung over her shoulder. She was also smiling. Her eyes were the only once that were different. Hers were blood red, just like her lips. She's beautiful. She was dressed in a pink kimono, just like her daughter. Well me, I guess. I also had long hair. It was pulled in two low ponytails. I wasn't that old. Maybe two.

"Here is the clan jacket that your father used to wear," I turned around and saw Hideaki holding the red jacket. I took it in my hands and held it open. On the back was the picture of a black dragon with his mouth open. It was a simple jacket. I pulled it on. The sleeves were much too long, so I rolled the up.

"There's," someone in the mansion," Hideaki said suddenly: "Call me out."

"Wait…," but the man was already gone. He must be back in my head or where ever he goes.

"Hideaki, son of the moon," I said and felt the axe come into my hands again. The short outfit was also there again. I walked to the door and used the mirrors to see in the hallway. I didn't see anyone, but I heard noises come from my parents bedroom. What would anyone be looking there? Maybe it are those guys my brothers always sends. Maybe Scotts among them. My grip on the hilt of my axe grew tighter.

I walked closer to the door and heard two girls talking: "I'm taking this. Oh and that dress." "No way, I'm the oldest so I get that dress. Oh look at these ear rings! Their beautiful." I lowered my axe and walked into the bedroom. The two girls were surprised to see. They were wearing pretty kimono's and both had an expansive necklace around their neck: "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like. It's not like anyone is going to use this stuff. Why don't you go back to doing shinigami's assignments. You don't belong in a mansion like this," the eldest of the two said mocking me. I felt my blood boil and my anger rise.

**Princess, don't! You'll let your reaitsu leak out.**

The two girls could feel the spiritual pressure and both were knocked to the ground: "Get out of my mansion! How dare you steal from my parents you filthy scum!"

"What… are you…the…the princess?" the youngest tried to asked, but she was losing her breath because I was letting my reaitsu leak out. I couldn't stop myself. Who they think they are? Stealing from my family! From me! I'll show them. More reaitsu was leaking out of my body.

**Princess! Stop! You're going to do something that you'll regret later!**

Shut up! You said I can summon dead corpses and make them fight. How do I do that?

**I won't tell you…**

TELL ME!

**You have to let some of your blood drip on the blade of the axe and say 'Forbidden summon** **technique, walking death'.**

I did as he said and cut my hand open. I let my blood drip on the silver blade and spoke: "Forbidden summon technique, walking death." A wind swirl went thru the room and the two girls screamed but they couldn't move. A hand popped up from the ground. A skinny hairy arm followed and soon I could see the neck of the creature, followed by his head. It was a disgusting thing. He was covered in dirt and some laps that covered him. He was hairy but his head was bald. His eyes were dark and his face was covered in scars. His nails were long and black from the dirt.

"Check the grounds for any more intruders. Bring them to me if you find anyone," I ordered the creature and he quickly left the room, walking on his hands and feet, like an animal. The girls were shocked and afraid of the creature. I turned my attention back at the two girl, letting my reaitsu disappear: "If I ever find you stealing from my family again, I'll kill you. Now get out!"

The two girls got up quickly an ran out the mansion. The stuff they wanted to take with them were laying on the ground. I hung my axe on my back and walked out of the room. Even if I don't remember my family and my real parents, those bitches shouldn't steel from me. I'll get them back for this.

**Princess please, stop thinking like that. They were probably not the only once. This mansion is filled with treasures and no one has been here for years. **

It still doesn't justify what they did.

I could pulled out of my conversation when I heard someone behind me. Someone's standing at the door. My hand went for the hilt of my axe and I turned around quickly, the axe protecting my body.

* * *

(Grimmjow)

I felt her reaitsu all over the place and I wasn't the only one feeling it. Something's wrong. Her reaitsu felt powerful. If it wasn't hers I would have challenged her for a fight. I had been wondering around ever since I left that bitch at the sixth division. I couldn't stop thinking about her and that wimp of the third.

**What are you getting so worked up about. Your stronger than him, smarter than him and ten times better looking than him. So stop complaining. **

Shut up!

I followed the reaitsu and found her at the rich suburbs. Where is she and what the hell is she doing? She was inside one of the manors, or should I say castle. I walked inside and pulled Panthera out. Her reaitsu was disappearing again. She must be alone. I saw something running down the hallway. I wasn't sure what it was so I hide in another room and went after my girl. The thing was followed by two screaming and crying girls. They seemed rich.

A feeling of relief went thru me. At least she wasn't fighting with someone. I walked to the room the two rich brats had run out of. But I stopped when I heard voices.

* * *

(Alexis)

"What are you doing here?" I asked the man standing in front of me. I've seen him before. Wait, he's one of my brothers minions. He attacked me once. The last time right before I had to leave for Soul Society. What is his name again: "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm insulted little princess. You don't remember my face?" the man mocked me. I kept the axe close to me. I didn't trust him: "You attacked me once. What do you want?"

"You only remember me from that time. Now I'm really insulted. Think harder princess. Look at my face, you used to love my face," he smirked. Is he playing with my head? "Common princess. Hurry up princess, the lord gave us some food. Stop squirming miss you'll fall…"

My dream!

"You, Chiyo," I said and the axe lowered. He's one of the boys Hideaki told me about. He was a friend of mine. He noticed I remembered him. He used flash step and vanished. Shit, I wanted to pull the axe up but he reappeared behind me. An arm snacked around my waist: "Get stronger Ami, he's coming."

Ami?

"Get away from her," Grimmjow stormed into the room, but the man left already. The creature I had summoned had come back and was sitting at my feet waiting, like a dog. Grimmjow was looking at it and he was holding his sword. How do I make this thing go away?

**Kill it. He won't feel anything of it. He's dead already. He can't feel pain.**

I have to kill it?

**You summoned it, you kill it.**

Isn't there any other way?

**No, next time listen to me. This isn't some kind of technique you can use all the time. It weakens your** **mind if you use it to much. **

The hand holding the axe started to shake and a sudden fear took over me. I lost control?

**Yes and the next time you ignore me, I won't come out and you can fight on your own. Let me make one thing clear with you. I can live without you. I'll survive. But you can't fight without me. You haven't learned anything about defending yourself. **

I…I…

**Forget it! I'll help you for this once. But don't think I'll do it again.**

Hideaki's hand graphed mine and he lifted the axe.

* * *

(Grimmjow)

She wasn't herself. Something was wrong. Her eyes had changed color. Like the first time she woke up from her first nightmare. She was aiming for the creature next to her. What is it anyway? It didn't move and waited to be killed. There was no fear in his eyes. I stepped over to her and stopped her hand. Her voice was different: "Let go!"

This isn't her. It must the spirit of her axe. Alexis doesn't kill, she wouldn't and she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She might be able to kick ass, but she won't be able to live with herself. I used flash step against her and placed my hand over her eyes and killed the creature. It disappeared into the ground and Alexis became herself again. She was wearing a red linen jacket with a dragon on her back.

She was shaking. I pulled her into my arms and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I walked out of the room and saw a room with a couch in. I sat down on it and placed my sword next to me. I placed my hand on her back and tried to calm her down: "Ssht… It's okay. I'm with you."

Her small frame wouldn't calm down. I placed my lips against the skin in her neck. My lips trailed up her skin. It was helping. I kissed her ear and whispered: "Don't think about it. Your with me, nothing can hurt you then."

The arms around my neck loosened their grip and her shaking stopped. My hand was stroking her back in a soothing matter while the other was resting on her hair. It hadn't occurred to me what kind of position we were in. She was sitting on my lap, with her front turned to me meaning that her legs were straddling my hips. Great, of all moments to be in this kind of situation, it had to be this on! Maybe I should wear a different shirt from now on. Feeling her frame against my naked skin is not good for me.

**Your girls depressed and the only thing you think about is your dick. **

When do I not think about my dick?

**You got a point there.**

I turned my head and saw two grey eyes look at me. Their back to normal. Why do they change color? Maybe it's because of the axe? Or the spirit of the axe. It's probably that. Her lips were parted a bit and I could feel her breath in my neck. She started moving closer to me and my eyes closed themselves as I felt her lips against mine. One of her hands was going thru my hair while the other was stroking my chest. Dame it! Her hands feel nice. They were slowly drawing circles on my chest. Her fingers were only lightly touching me making me want more of her. She's good.

The kiss was slow. My tongue asked for entrance, but she didn't open up. I felt her smirk against my lips. Someone's back to normal. In that case, two can play this game. My hand came out of her hair and traveled to her front, searching for the place it had been some hours ago. Her body tensed when my hand found what it was looking for but she relaxed after that. I started rubbing her breast. An innocent moan escaped her lips, giving me the opportunity to slip my tongue inside her mouth. She tried to be dominant, but lost quickly against me. My hand left her breast and I busted her on pouting. I grinned against her lips: "You're not getting away from me that easy."

My lips found her neck and started kissing her there, while my hand found the end of her shirt. Her breath hitched when my hand slipped under it and pushed past her bra finding her naked breast. She moaned again and her nails pushed themselves into my chest when I started rubbing her breast again. The slight pain her nails were giving me made me want her more and I pulled her closer to me. Her body was warm underneath my hands and she seemed to be heating up. She wasn't the only one. All the blood in my body was starting to flow into one direction. I better stop before I get hard and she decides to crush my balls.

My lips went to her ear and I felt her shiver when I whispered in her ear: "Not putting up a fight anymore?" My hands left her body and I placed them behind my head while I lined back in the couch, waiting for her reaction. Her face was flushed, but not as bad as it was yesterday. I could just hear her thinking how to get away from me as fast as possible without losing face. Ha, like hell I'll let her: "You got sharp nails you know that. My chest hurts because of them. I didn't know you liked it rough."

I faked being hurt and rubbed the spot she had scratched my skin. It was a bit red, but nothing serious. Her eyes traveled to my chest and she started getting redder. Ha, that's the look I want to see more on her face. She crossed her arms over each other and turned her head away from me: "Wimp."

"Excuse me? Care to say that again?" I asked her and pulled her closer to me by her hips. Hers brushed against mine slightly. She reacted by pushing my hands away and she lined back to get away from me. Oh no you don't. I pulled her back and brought her ear close to my lips: "I can't let you get away with calling me that. Maybe I should punish you," I suggested to her and she got even redder. She wanted to get off of my lap, but I stopped her and pulled her against me: "Baka Grimmjow! Let go of me you over hormonal pervert!"

"Who you calling a over hormonal pervert? I wasn't the one moaning a few seconds ago," I told her and smirked. She tried to get lose while giving me angry looks. Like hell she means them. She isn't good at faking when it comes to relationships: "Don't worry that won't happen again! Now let go of me you jerk!"

"Ha, hell yes it will happen again. You can bet your ass on that. Admit it, you just can't resist me," I told her and she started getting more violent. She wanted to yell something to me, probably names, but she was interrupted by someone standing at the door of the room. It was that dammed Kira wimp. What does he want?

"Princ…I mean Alexis, are you okay?" he asked her and she stopped fighting in my arms. She looked at the man and smiled sweetly at him: "Yes Kira-kun, I'm fine. I was just about to leave. There's nothing interesting here to make me stay anyway." That last part she said like she was talking about something disgusting. Dame that brat.

**You had it coming.**

Her fist made contact with my chest and I let her go. She got up quickly and stormed off towards the door. The blond send me a glare before following my girl. The drama queen was cursing my existence: "Dame that fucking to good looking asshole and his stupid pathetic tricks. Agrrrr! Curse him and his six pack!"

"Do I want to know?" I heard Kira's voice while they left the house. Ha, I have a feeling that this is going to be fun. I could hear my girl yell something against the blond. Baka, trying to act like she didn't enjoy it. She made more dame noise then I did. I'd love to see blondy try that with her. Like hell he can ever get a girl like her. She's mine.

**Jesus, your still jealous about what happened yesterday? **

**No, I'm not.**

**Yeah right just don't overdo it Grimmjow.**

Don't worry. I'll take it slow. I'll make her want me so bad she'll be the one asking for more.

**Great, your ego's back.**

It never left.

A smirk covered my face again.

* * *

Well what do you think? Alexis and Grimm's relationship is getting on a new level. And Grimmy doesn't like Kira. And what's the deal with Chiyo? Find out in the next chapter of 'Going to make some noise'.

Please review :) If you have some funny ideas for the story, please let me know. My imagination is on a low point lately and I hate that!

Pink_Princess_911


End file.
